Cruel Comfort
by Hustlers
Summary: I hate summaries. Sarah decideds to say goodbye to everything and the last person on her list is Jareth. Things do not go as she plans and unwillingly hands her whole life over to him. Rating for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and I write just for the fun of a story. Do not let poor grammar distract you. Also, I will be finishing all other stories once inspiration strikes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

The sky had turned a dull grey as thunder clouds began to form. Pulling her hand from the pocket of her thin coat she counted the last few remaining coins. With a sigh and an audible growl of protest from her stomach she pushed open the door and entered the small shop. It was nothing spectacular and had served the community for many years. Each isle was lined with various products from cleaning supplies to tins of soup. It wasn't the greatest of places but the prices were cheaper than most.

As she walked she surveyed the people within, people watching had become quite a sport of late mainly because it was free and it let her blend away into the world of her own imagination. No one paid here any attention these days other than an occasionally curious glance. She watched the elderly couple as they argued over which brand of dog food they would buy and the mother trying desperately not to lose her patience with the screaming child. No matter how boring their lives seemed she would swap for hers in a blink.

Another growl from her stomach brought her back from her thoughts and as she approached the counter she made the decision. All though food would be ideal right now it did nothing to numb the pain of existence, so placing the money onto the counter she asked for Vodka instead. After a few minutes of hesitation and a glance at her I.D. the shop keeper handed over the requested substance.

Within minutes of her purchase she was back out in the street trying desperately to keep the bitter wind out by wrapping the paper-thin coat around herself. She knew it was a useless act but it gave her something to focus on. The heavens opened and the rain began to slowly pour drenching the girl through within seconds. She no longer cared, giving up the fight with the thin material she hurried the last few blocks to her apartment building. It was the sort of place no one would willing want to live but for her it was a dry room.

Slipping the key into the lock she entered the dark hall, standing on the many brown envelopes that still littered the floor their angry red writing starring up at her. She flicked on the small lamp and its light cast a yellowish glow over the almost bare room. Anything that was remotely important had been boxed and labelled accordingly, ready to be despatched to their destination.

Heading into the small bathroom, she removed her wet clothing and dropped them onto the floor before towel drying her damp hair and body. She wanted to just slip into her comfy warm pyjamas but redressed in some white blouse and black trousers., after all she should at least make the effort to look nice just one last time. The clothes that had been purchased only two months earlier now hung lose on her figure.

Finally, she re-entered the small living space, pulling the bottle of vodka from the bag and pouring a large amount into a plastic cup, before she sank down onto the thread bare couch. Tipping her head back she quickly swallowed an amount of the liquid. The heat of it burnt a trail down her throat and she gasped and coughed, waiting a few moments before taking another sip.

This was not how she had expected her life to turn out, not that she expected to be rich or famous, those types of dreams she had left behind in her childhood. Her head was beginning to throb now but the pain only made her more determined. Sitting there nursing her drink she tried to think what it would be like tomorrow. What sort of reaction would it bring?

Toby would be slightly upset, yes if he remembered her even and Karen, well she would no doubt be relieved. The two letters sat on the table next to the vodka, it had not been easy to write but she decided she did owe them an explanation of sorts after all.

Those letters held all the ifs, buts and maybes. If she hadn't have stayed behind that day at college drama class and arrived home on time, maybe she could have saved him but she hadn't and it was her fault. Karen was right. If she had been home she could have called for help at least. Leaning further back into the couch she closed her eyes remembering that awful night eighteen months ago. A small sob escaped her lips.

"O daddy"

She had known instantly something was wrong, the house was far too quiet for that time of evening and as she had walked past the kitchen she had seen him lay there on the floor. She had stood frozen to the spot for a few minutes before sheer panic had overtaken her. When she had touched his face, she knew he had gone, he had felt so cold.

The ambulance arrived amazing fast but confirmed what she already knew. Karen had blamed her and she had been right, it was her fault.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks she glanced over to the clock, she realised that it was almost midnight and there was one thing she had left to do. She had been putting it off for a while but it was the only thing now left. Standing a little unsteadily she made her way to the large mirror. Not even knowing if it would work, it had been such a long time since she had spoken to any of them. With a shaky breath, she opened her mouth to speak before promptly closing it once more. She grasped the plastic cup and emptied the rest of its contents, she needed the extra courage.

Finally, once more she gazed at the mirror and with a deep inhale of breath closed her eyes and said the words she had never thought she would ever say.

"I wish Jareth the Goblin King was her to talk to me right now"

Time ticked by slowly and Sarah opened her eyes once more, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, everything was just as it had been before. There was no flash of lightening or crack of thunder, no angry owl beating against the window. She shrugged and lowered her gaze.

"Well, I tried" Sarah mumbled to herself

"Indeed you are very trying" came the clipped English accent she remembered belonged to him.

As she raised her eyes from the floor and back to the mirror she could see his reflection behind her. He wore black boots; dark grey pants, a white poet's shirt and a deep burgundy Jacket. His blond hair as wild as ever. He had not changed one bit over the years, he was exactly as she remembered him to be. Very slowly Sarah turned around to face Jareth who stood with his fists clenched and resting on his hips. He fixed her with a piercing glare and the temperature in the room seemed to drop by ten degrees but Sarah did not care.

"Well. Girl what do you want" he said in a menacing tone that showed his annoyance

"I was not sure you would come"

"It seemed I had little choice after that scab of a dwarf has told you my name and you used it to summon me".

Jareth crossed his arms and lent back against the wall. He was annoyed beyond measure at being ordered to appear before this girl who had destroyed half his Kingdom in only a few hours. His gaze travelled over her, she was a lot thinner than he remembered and her tangled hair needed attending to. He could see that the childish looks had matured to a sharper more pronounced one. She had matured beautifully for a human girl, curved in all the right places. He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped forward.

"Well, girl, get on with it" he growled

Sarah watched him step towards her and resisted the overwhelmingly strong urge to retreat backwards. Sarah took another deep breath trying to steady her nerves.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she blurted out.

Jareth raised a rather surprised eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me"

"I am sorry for being the brat I was, for blaming you for taking my brother, after all I asked for it to be done" her speech was now slightly slurred

"Yes you did"

"And for being rude and insulting the Labyrinth, it was not a piece of cake. Sorry for causing damage to the city and castle and everything else. I hope you can forgive me in time"

Jareth stood there in stunned silence, on answering the summons he expected maybe a demand for something but not this. He watched her closely, her slurred speech had not gone un noticed and there was something not quite right here.

His eyes swept over her once more, the clothes while presentable where to big, her hair was dull and tangled, her face a lot paler than he remembered and as he finally locked his eyes to hers he noticed how dull they seemed. This woman before him was nothing like the spirited fifteen-year-old who had torn through his Labyrinth.

The conversation he had a few weeks previously floated into his mind. That little traitorous scab Higgle had stormed into his throne room demanding his attention. Muttering on something about the girl not being herself and bestowing gifts upon them. What exactly was wrong with that he had no idea. Not that it was any concern to him. He had immediately sent the annoying scab to the dungeon. He had to agree with the dwarf though this was strange behaviour indeed

Bringing his attention back to Sarah he watched as she seemed to sway slightly and steady herself against the far door frame. Just to his left he spotted the vodka bottle on the table, obviously, the girl had been drinking and could not hold her liquor as the bottle was still relatively half full.

"Well it was nice to see you again but I am rather tired now and am going to bed" she slurred to him

He was stunned by her sudden dismissal of him, how dare she. As she stumbled through the doorway Sarah glanced back at the King stood in the centre of her small room.

"Jareth"

His eyes shot back to her at hearing his name.

"Goodbye and thank you"

As the door closed behind her a small smile graced his lips, silly girl did no one ever tell you never to say thank you to a fae. Jareth waited a few minutes and surveyed the room, it was plainly obvious the girl did not possess much and from the boxes was obviously in the process of vacating this place. Turning on his heals towards the window his foot met something on the floor and he bent down to retrieve it.

Picking up a small brown bottle Jareth turned it over in his hand ready to place it on the table next to the vodka. He stopped suddenly as he read the label.

 **Prescription drug**

 **Miss Sarah Williams**

 **30 Tablets**

 **Take one per evening before bed**

 **WARNING extremely strong sedative do not drive or consume with alcohol.**

The date on the bottle was the previous day and it was empty. Jareth's eyes shot to the door Sarah had passed through only ten minutes before. Alarm bells rang within his head and he quickly entered the room to find her slumped on the floor.

"You foolish girl, what have you done" he hissed

He crouched down and placed his hand against her wrist feeling for a pulse before he scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and vanished from the room.

.

.

 **A/N So what do you think shall we continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Please note that this is dark to start with but will lighten later**

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

The first thing she noticed was the pain, an intense throbbing that seemed to vibrate through her head. The fire that burnt her throat and the continues stabbing sensation in her stomach. Surely, there should not be the pain.

The next indication that things had not worked to plan was the smell, that overwhelming nostril filling antiseptic smell you associate with hospitals.

The third thing to hit was nausea, wave upon wave hit her until she could not stop herself and turning to her side she emptied what little contents her stomach held.

Sarah felt someone rub her back and the sound of a soothing female voice floated to her ears offering her words of comfort.

She then made the mistake of opening her eyes only to quickly clamp them tightly shut again to block out the immense brightness. This action initiated the earlier sequence again and within minutes she was on her side wrenching.

Once the bought of nausea subsided once more Sarah felt something being placed against her lips.

"Here miss drink, very slow and tiny sips"

Sarah followed the order without hesitation and was thankfully for the cool liquid that now coated her throat. Although she still felt nausea she managed to keep the liquid down. Tentatively she began to open her eyes once more. The light was blinding but eventually, her eyes seemed to adjust.

She found herself in a white room, literally, everything was white, the walls, the floor, the work surfaces and even the bed was white. Her first thought was that she was in the hospital. Someone must have found her, maybe it was her landlord and now she was in the hospital.

Feeling the pressure of a hand upon hers Sarah glanced down. The hand upon hers seemed an odd colour and her gaze travelled up the arm of its owner to the face. A homely looking face but not human. It looked a little like Hoggle's but the features were softer and more feminine but the skin colour was a light brown-grey colour and the ears were more goblin than a dwarf. The strange creature patted her hand.

"I'm Lillete my dear and it is nice to see you finally awake, you gave us rather a scare there for a while"

Sarah tried to offer a _sorry_ but her throat protested use and what came out sounded more like a strangled squeak.

"Now, now no speaking not just yet"

Sarah's whole mind went into turmoil and panic began to take over her whole body as she began to realise just where she was. The pain she was feeling began to intensify as her body started to shake, the last time she had felt so afraid, so vulnerable was when. Suddenly her mind began to shut out the awful images that had started to rise. No, she would not think about it, she would not go back to that. Tears began to run down her cheeks as her mind tried to block the awful thoughts.

Lillete watched the sudden change of expression on the girl's face and noticed the sheer terror that appeared upon her delicate features. She had no idea what had prompted such a dramatic reaction and as the tears trickled down the girl's face Lillete tried her best to calm and reassure her.

As the girl's body began to shake violently Lillete quickly called over the physician, Greyson. He glanced over from where he was working and quickly rushed to Lillete's side to aid her in calming the distraught girl.

On seeing this man approach Sarahs terror intensified, she starred with widening eyes. Lillete placed her hands on her shoulders to get the girl to settle. As Greyson reached towards her Sarah violently struggled against Lillete's hold throwing her and the covers from herself she then fell onto the floor.

Despite the pain and nausea, Sarah dragged herself into a far corner, the tears flowing freely now.

Both Greyson and Lillete stood completely still as they watched the stricken girl. Neither sure what to do.

Lillete began talking to Sarah once more trying to reach her through the veil of terror that now overwhelmed the girl. Signalling for Greyson to stay where he was Lillete began to move slowly forward towards Sarah all the time reassuring her.

As she got close Lillete knelt in front of Sarah.

Sarah suddenly threw herself into her arms and sobbed, Lillete rocked her gently as she cried, Sarah's small voice repeated over and over.

"Please don't let him take me, please don't let him hurt me again, please, please"

As Lillete held her she noticed the marks on Sarahs back, the signs of old bruising and scars. With expert eyes and a little magic, she swept over Sarah's body. The girl had multiple injuries.

It took a long time before Sarah had calmed enough to move her back to the bed, once she was settled Lillete used a little magic to induce sleep.

"I need to speak with his Majesty, she will sleep for some time"

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

After depositing Sarah in the infirmary, Jareth had retreated to his study. The night had certainly been a strange one. He had not expected this at all. Now he had full and total power over the girl. She was his to command as he pleased and she would please him greatly. In fact, she would wish she had never met him. Yet, he did not feel the satisfaction he thought he would.

It puzzled him greatly why the girl who had shown such defiance against him would do such a thing as attempt suicide.

He mused over exactly what to do with Sarah Williams, once she was recovered he would have Lillete find her a place within the castle staff. There would be no easy ride for her.

The soft knock on his study door interrupted his thoughts and sensing her presence he called for Lillete to enter.

As she entered the room Lillete held Jareth with an angry glare. She had been in service to his family for a few thousand years and had been Jareth's nanny during his youth before joining him as head of staff at the castle.

Jareth watched his former nanny closely as she stormed over towards his desk.

"What the hell have you done to her boy"

Jareth drew himself out of his chair and towered over his former nurse maid.

"Lillete, I am a King, not a child does not speak to me in such a manner. I assume you are here to tell me she is awake"

Heading the warning Lillete dampened her anger before continuing

"Yes, she was awake."

Lillete proceeded to give Jareth a detailed account of the scene that had taken place in the infirmary. He listened in stunned silence.

"I know your tendency for rough play your majesty and while it pains me to ask I feel I must"

"Then I feel I must warn you not to" replied Jareth. His eyes had narrowed and his mouth drew into a thin line" While I enjoy my pleasure brutal at times it is always with consent. I assure you I have not laid a single finger upon Sarah."

"And you won't while there is breath in my body. That girl in there is no strong champion that is an extremely desperate and scared woman. Whatever she has gone through is enough punishment"

"Are you giving me orders Lillete, I think you should remember your place"

"I know my place sire" Lillete replied "and I also know how to contact your father if necessary"

Jareth sank back down into his chair, never had Lillete defied him in this way. Her concerns must be great to threaten his father's involvement. An unfamiliar feeling of concern swept through him. What was going on with Sarah.

He sat quietly debating the problem within his mind before speaking to Lillete once more.

"Fine" Jareth hissed "I place her under your governance for the time being, find out what is going on with Miss Williams, I will even let that scab of a dwarf out of the dungeons to assist you, she trusts him"

"Thank you your majesty, you are most generous"

"Do not mistake my generosity for anything else Lillete I intend my own revenge on Miss Williams but I am willing to wait after all there is no enjoyment in breaking something that has already been broken"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and my stories are written just for the fun of it. Please do not let the grammar effect the experience as I am trying to improve on it.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Within days Sarah was declared well enough to leave the confines of the infirmary and Lillete lead her towards the servant's quarters within the castle. Jareth had given explicit instructions regarding her accommodation and an express wish that she be placed somewhere out of his way. He wanted little contact with the girl for the time being. Lillete had agreed to her Kings demands knowing the state of the girl's mind at present dealing with an overbearing King would do little good.

As they walked Lillete tried to engage Sarah into a conversation but received very little response despite her best efforts. Sarah seemed to trail slightly behind her and even though the corridors that lead to the servant's area where by far the least attractive in the castle, it had not gone unnoticed by the small women how the girl's eyes seemed to be drinking in the castle around her. They passed down darkened hallways that held little or no natural light and were covered in remnants of the latest goblin celebration. Broken tankers lay underfoot spilling what little remained of their previous contents onto the stone floor creating a glue-like stream across its surface.

Once in the main servant's area, the corridors opened again and large windows stretched along the walls letting in the natural light and air of the day. The breeze made the curtains ripple and the orange glow from the sky outside traced its way up the opposite walls and radiated back a feeling of warmth giving the whole area a pleasant feel while bathing it in an almost peach type glow. While the dark floor underfoot seemed cold in contrast

As Sarah stepped into this new area from the dark depth of the link corridor her eyes widened. She had expected the whole castle to resemble the corridor she had just emerged from. just as she remembered it from her previous run through the throne room. Yet here she now stood in a place bathed in subtle light, its surface clean and mess free and the air filled with the slight bouquet of various flavours, including freshly baked bread. For a moment, she was transported back to a time in her childhood when she would go food shopping with her mother. She recalled those days when they would make their purchase of the still warm loaf, before heading to a local park for a picnic. Lying back on the blanket and watching as the butter melted into the warm dough, before being topped with another substance.

Lillete watched the wistful look grace Sarah's features. It was the first time she had seen the girl's features relax, up until that point she had been extremely tense, her face a constant change of angst and worry. Lillete remained silent, where ever this girl's thoughts were right now it seemed to give her some comfort, this was greatly needed by her.

After walking for a few more minutes Sarah was brought out of her reminiscing as they stopped at the top of a small flight of steps leading into a large room. The scene inside could only be described as organised chaos.

Sarah surveyed the whole scene, the heat from the large open hearth with its blazing fire could be felt from where she stood even though it dominated the furthest wall. Above it hanging on a large pole where two large pots, each pot being attended to by a kitchen hand. There was also along the other wall a large work surface which had been separated into different work areas, people although most not human in appearance, or goblin, carried out various tasks from preparing vegetables to cutting meat. One area seemed to be solely for mixing and kneading various batters and doughs. The noise was enough to give an immediate headache as pots and pans clattered against the hard work tops, the mace banged the meat and the sound of many knives chopping against the boards underneath. The whole area was impeccably clean despite the numerous activities taking place within it and the aroma of smells was amazing

As she followed Lillete into the room she could feel the sweat begin to trickle down her back from the overwhelming heat of the place. As they moved a tall man approached them. He was about a foot taller than Sarah and she noticed although he had a human appearance his ears where those of an elf. This man had a stern look to him even when he smiled.

"Lillete, get out of my kitchen"

"Now Kabe, none of that, we have a recruit," Lillete said indicating Sarah

The man narrowed his eyes and swept his gaze over the girl at Lisette's side before making a scoffing noise.

"I am not having this child in my kitchen, she would not last ten minutes, send her to Jasmine, the seamstress," he said and abruptly turned his back on them.

Lillete crossed her arms and glared at him before bellowing across the kitchen and bring the whole room to an immediate halt.

"Master Kabe, I am head of the house, this girl will work within your kitchen every afternoon, you will treat her as well as every other member of your staff, small duties to begin, to build her strength. Is that clear"

Without waiting for a response to her order Lillete turned on her heels and ushered Sarah back up the stairs and out of the room before once more guiding her down the airy corridor. The slight breeze that filtered in through the windows felt heavenly as it brushed over Sarah's heated skin. She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet cool air. Sarah followed Lillete a few paces more before speaking.

"Where are the goblins"

Lillete stopped her walking and turned to face the girl behind her. At last, she had finally begun to speak.

"My dear, the goblins are in the main part of the castle and the city. Do you think his majesty has a death wish? To have goblins in the kitchen would either lead to poisoning or starvation."

Sarah had to admit that made a lot of sense, after seeing the goblins level of hygiene and their ability to devour most things. Hoggle had complained to her numerous times in the past about them being the best waste disposal in the known universe. Lillete gave her a warm smile then continued along the corridor. The next archway they passed through lead into a hall lined with many doors on all sides, each one held a name above its threshold. They had only past a few doors when Lillete stopped.

"This will be your room for the time, mine is just opposite" she gestured across the hall with her hand.

Lillete opened the door and Sarah stepped inside. The room itself was plain but spacious, it consisted of a small table with two chairs, a vanity desk against one wall with a bed pushed up against another with a small cabinet at its side. Just to the side of the door was a wardrobe. The room was illuminated by two large barred windows which were set half way up the wall above the bed. It was clean and had a nice cosy feel to it. Lillete had protested when Jareth had told her which room Sarah was to occupy, this room was usually kept for those that would cause trouble amongst the staff. It was christened a comfortable prison by most. But the King had argued his point due to the girl's current state of mind, he was not willing to risk her trying to throw herself off the window ledge. Although Lillete did not feel this would be likely she had to relent and agree.

Sarah seemed unconcerned by the bars and in fact was quite pleased compared to the apartment she had just left this was like a penthouse. It did not matter to her if the room was filled with luxuries she just needed a warm bed.

"Thank you for all this" Sarah said in a small whisper

"Dear girl, don't thank me it is not my doing, after all, I simply follow orders"

Sarah glanced at Lillete, of course, this was Jareth's orders but the thought never bothered her. At that moment, as though being mentally summoned the King appeared behind them, his sudden arrival caused Sarah to jump and spin quickly around before retreating a few paces back into the room itself.

Lillete curtsied to Jareth and he waved his hand for her to stand all the time keeping his eyes on Sarah who stood completely still in the centre of the room.

"You can leave now Lillete; I need to speak with Miss Williams alone"

Lillete began to protest but Jareth silenced her protest quickly.

"Out" he commanded

Lillete glanced once more at Sarah before retreating through the door. She turned back on the threshold.

"I will be just across the hall; I can hear everything, your Majesty" issuing a warning to Jareth.

Jareth simply smirked at her, even now Lillete was still unable to relinquish her role of nanny. He gave her a small nod of understanding before she closed the door on them both. As Jareth brought his attention back to Sarah he noticed how she had stayed unmoving her shoulders slumped down slightly and her eyes cast to the floor.

"Sarah" he spoke her voice in a low even tone

Sarah remained focused on the floor so Jareth stepped forward and gripped her chin in his gloved hand lifting her head up so she now faced him.

"I will not have a conversation with the top of your head. You will look at me when I speak" he felt her chin shake slightly under his grip as she nodded her reply

"Now, do you understand why you are here?"

"No, not really"

"Then let me explain it to you. You called me, I assume in a last attempt to say farewell before throwing away your life. In that meeting you, albeit unknowingly gave me power over you dear Sarah, do you remember."

Sarah starred at him for a long while, a look of confusion gracing her features. He waited for her to reply, he could see her running through their last conversation in her mind. Suddenly her eyes widened in realisation and locked with his, she had thanked him, how stupid could she be. In the moment of trying to escape from it all, she had said thank you to a fae.

"I see you do. Two small insignificant words yet hold such power. In fact, I am quite surprised at your lapse Sarah". He paused for a moment "Which brings us to the next question as to why?"

"Does it matter now" she replied

"I would think it does, in fact, I believe why features quite often in the questions I hold for you. Yet you seem reluctant to ask the one question burning inside you right now"

"Which is"

"Why I saved you"

"To be truly honest, I do not care why you did, I would rather you had not but I guess being here is no worse than being dead"

"Stupid girl, life is precious and not something you simply throw away. I claimed yours as is well within my right as you disposed of it so freely. Do not be under an illusion Sarah life here may make you wish you had not summoned me at all"

He waited for a reaction and was immensely surprised when she simply did not respond. Her lack of emotion was beginning to grate on him, he wanted her to erupt, he wanted her to lash out and scream how unfair it all was, he wanted the fiery fifteen-year-old Sarah to challenge him. Yet here she stood now a woman and completely submissive.

Jareth walked behind her and leant his head down to her ear, he felt her flinch as his breath floated over her skin.

"You serve me now Sarah and for those that please me I am extremely generous" he lifted his head and walked in front of her once more his body almost touching hers. He brought his gloved hand up to her cheek and ran his fingers down the side of her face tracing the cheek bone before cupping his hand once more around her chin tightly. "but defy me and I can be cruel"

 _ **Sarah, beware I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel.**_

Those words from so long ago floated around her and an almost forgotten emotion ran through her at hearing him once again utter such words. He watched with pleasure as her eyes, just for a moment seemed to light with inner fire growing that bright emerald colour he remembered. So, she was still in there somewhere, all he needed to do was strip away this weak shell of protection she had encased herself in for whatever reason.

"So Why did you wish to exit the world in such a way/"

"It just seemed the only answer" she replied quietly

"To what" Jareth decided to continue to push for an answer.

"It is not important"

After waiting a few moments for Sarah to continue and realising she would not he slowly removed his hand and walked towards the door feeling Sarah's eyes on him the whole time. He turned back towards her once more as he opened it.

"No one can help if you refuse to let them and at some point, you must face this" he waited a moment "You can't run Sarah there is nowhere to hide" but as he spoke the last words it was not Jareth's voice that Sarah heard it was another's, one filled with anger and menace, it turned her blood cold. Suddenly she was back in that house, trapped within that room and he was there, his laughter echoing off the barren walls. "Go on my sweet, run, I so enjoy the chase but I will always find you and if I cannot others will pay"

He saw her eyes glaze as the immense horror appeared on Sarah's face before the girl slumped shaking to the floor. Jareth stood completely rooted to the spot as he witnessed first-hand the drastic change in Sarah that Lillete had described to him only nights before.

Lillete pushed past him pausing only briefly to hit him on the shines as she went by bringing his attention back into the room. She rushed to Sarah's side and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl rocking her gently while saying her name over and over in a soothing voice which Jareth recognised from his early childhood. He had often been encased in such a manner during times of distress as a child.

Lillete shot him an annoyed glare before waving at him to get out. Without protest he simply stepped back out of the room, he could hear Sarah mumbling into Lillete's chest. He listened trying to make out what she was saying but could only grasp broken sentences.

"I won't run….. protect Toby…don't scream….it hurts so much, he won't stop"

He, who was he, did she mean him, surely not he had never caused her physical pain that much was certain but someone had hurt her. The sudden rage he felt overwhelmed him catching him completely off guard. Anger tore through his body at the thought of anyone hurting the girl before him but why, why should he feel so protective towards her after all she had done, she destroyed his kingdom and rejected him without another thought. He should feel nothing but contempt, yet here he was sheltering her from whatever evil she was trying to escape.

Taking a last look in the room he found Lillete watching him closely, that damn women never missed anything. Jareth placed his mask of indifference upon his face.

"Bath her, dress her and for god's sake, feed the girl she is like a stick" without another word he turned and left.

Lillete smiled after him while still holding Sarah in her arms.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Leaving Lillete to tend to Sarah, Jareth made his way back to his study. As he walked he beckoned a nearby goblin to relay a message to the guards on duty in the dungeons. While he would rather keep the little traitor, he may be of use in this situation.

By the time he reached his study Hoggle was already there, flanked on either side by two guards. Dismissing the guards with a wave of his hand Jareth entered his study seating himself in the large leather chair behind the desk before fixing Hoggle with a glare. How he despised asking this creature for assistance.

Hoggle shifted uneasily from foot to foot as the King watched him. He had expected to spend quite some time in the dungeons under the castle. Yet, here he was in the private study of the King which, was surprising as usually all audiences were held within the throne room.

Jareth reclined back in his leather chair before placing both booted feet upon the desk.

"Tell me Higgle, exactly how long did you wait before coming to me regarding Miss Williams"

This question came as some surprise to Hoggle, it had not even featured on his list of mentally prepared ones that the king may have summoned him for. He stammered slightly before answering.

"Ya see it was about a week or so"

"I see…...So full of concern where you that you waited six mortal months, or so"

Hoggle focused his eyes on the floor while wringing his hands together.

"Well it seems your concern was justified and she is here, in the castle"

Hoggle's eyes shot up to Jareth and he moved forward an unexpected burst of courage overtaking him, he pointed a finger at Jareth

"Ya can't bring her here ya have no right"

"Wrong Hoggle, as your precious Sarah tried to end her life it gave me more right than most"

"Sarah would not av done something like that, she as her family"

Jareth removed his legs gracefully from the desk placing both booted feet upon the floor before walking around the desk to stand in front of Hoggle. As Jareth stepped towards him, riding crop in hand, Hoggle hastily stepped away.

"Yet she did….and you" Jareth jabbed Hoggle with the crop" are going to help me find out exactly why"

Hoggle crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jareth with pure contempt.

"I ain't doin nothin to help you"

"Then do it to help Sarah, after all, I presume you to be a friend" The last words left Jareth's mouth with an audible hiss.

"She will be in the gardens tomorrow evening and so will you. Make matters worse than they are Hogshead, or try to betray me and the dungeons will seem like paradise compare to the punishment bestowed upon you"

Hoggle nodded his head in understanding and left the room.

Once the door had closed Jareth took a deep breath and rested his clenched fists on the mantel above the hearth, gazing down into the flickering flames of the dying fire. He pondered on Sarah, he had seen that slight flicker in her eyes earlier, maybe if he pushed her a little more she would begin to push back. There was no doubt in his mind that under that scarred and fragile exterior still lived the real Sarah.

Damn the girl, yet again she was turning his world upside down. Had he not learnt the first time with her. Jareth slammed his fists against the marble surface of the mantel. He should right now be deciding what punishment to inflict as revenge. Yet, here he was brooding like some child, offering her a place to stay. Bloody hell he had even appointed Lillete to attend to the girl.

"I am growing bloody soft" he mumbled

"You, never" came the deep voice behind him.

Jareth spun around quickly, ready to unleash his magic if needed. On seeing the figure lounging in his chair adopting the same pose he had only recently occupied he calmed himself.

"Drake, to what do I owe this pleasure"

"Well, I find myself at rather a loose end dear friend and thought after a hard day being the arrogant Goblin monarch you may fancy a little fun"

Jareth flashed a sharp-toothed grin in his friend's direction before sweeping his boots from the top of his desk.

"You know your idea of 'fun' sickens me, Drake. Do you not have a little pet to entertain you"?

"Come now Jareth, do not mock what you have not yet tried, after all, you may find it rather enlightening. As for the pet, well what can I say other than there has recently become an opening in that area".

Before Jareth could offer an answer, he sensed Lillete's presence outside the door and bid her enter.

Lillete curtsied to both men before her face turned stern. First, she turned to Jareth

"She is exhausted, tomorrow she will start her duties, the morning will be with the chamber maids and the afternoon with Kabe in the kitchens."

"Very well, just keep her out of trouble and watch Kabe"

"Kabe is not my worry where she is concerned. It's you"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and he could hear a small snigger from Drake who stood behind him. Leaning back against the desk, Jareth crossed his arms and glanced down at his head of the house and former nanny.

"Really, please feel free to elaborate"

Not feeling one bit intimidated by her King after years of nursing him and educating him Lillete knew more than most how to handle him. She walked forward and smacked him hard across the thigh.

"Stop playing the monstrous villain, she does not need that and drop the bloody heartless smug attitude or I will beat it out of you"

Drake let out a hearty laugh as he watched Lillete reprimand Jareth for whatever injustice he had performed. His laughter quickly died as she turned her fierce eyes towards him. Even though they were now over two thousand years old she could still silence the pair with that look. He knew from his childhood you did not defy Lillete when she had that glare on her face.

"And you Drake, stay away from my staff or so help me I will render you incapable of an heir"

With that said Lillete left the two stood silently open-mouthed in the study.

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Drake broke the silence

"Well, she hasn't changed, still puts the fear of god into me"

Jareth looked at Drake with a large smile knowing well how his friend felt. The smile did not remain for long. Drake handed Jareth a glass of brandy before taking a seat near the fire. Jareth took a large swig of brandy before taking a set near his friend. His eyes once more fell to the fire.

"Drake, you might be able to help with a little problem of mine. You still deal with the more sinister part of the mortal world do you not"

"Yes, why thinking of switching sides, giving dreams getting a bit dull. I did tell you nightmares are so much more enjoyable"

"Drake, I am serious. I need someone I can trust to do a little digging for me concerning a rather personal matter"

This had grasped Drakes interest. Jareth asking for help well that was a surprise, Jareth requiring the assistance of a personal nature was completely unheard. The man was as stubborn as they came, even as children he refused assistance. The man could be hanging by his fingernails above a pit of vipers and would rather die than ask for help.

"You have my attention" replied Drake before taking a large sip of his drink

"Track down every known person who has dealt with Sarah Williams"

As soon as Jareth spoke Drake spat out his drink into the fire causing the flames just for a moment to roar back into life before dying down into the embers once more. He turned on Jareth with a vicious glare.

"You are kidding me right, you want me to research that little wench, have you completely lost your mind. Do you forget the trouble she caused you?"

"Don't question my motives Drake, I fully remember but there has been a development"

Drake sat back in his chair "Then elaborate and then I will decide"

Jareth sat back in his own chair taking another sip of his drink he began to enlighten his closest friend on the recent events that led him to the point he was currently at.

"And you think some mortal has caused this. There are some rather unsavoury types but to break a girl with such strong will. I don't know Jareth it all seems a little odd to me. I will offer my help though, after all, I am at a loose end. But if you intend on inflicting any kind of punishment for crimes committed I want in"

"Really, what makes you think my form of punishment would not suffice"

"You said yourself, your getting soft" Drake laughed


	4. Chapter 4

A/N The usual I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

The sun ascended into the dark ink of the night sky pushing it back over the horizon and bathing the goblin kingdom below in a golden haze. As the first rays hit the castle Sarah gasped at the beauty of the sunrise. Resting her forehead against the cool bars of the window she watched as the light flooded the ground below like liquid gold When she had last ventured into the underground the King had sung to her about mornings of gold, is this what he had meant? As her eyes traced the path of the sun the sound of a horn was heard cutting through the early morning silence. She remembered Lillete informing her of the castle routine, the first horn was the wake-up call and would be followed in fifteen minutes by a second which summoned everyone out of their room and to stand beside their door in the hall. The third horn would be used to demand the attention of the staff.

Glancing once more at the dazzling scene that lay just beyond her window Sarah moved off the bed and began to ready herself for the day ahead. She had already washed and dressed herself in the plain uniform which had been hung on her wardrobe. It hung on her like a sack so she had searched through the wardrobe to find a belt and tied it around her waist. Moving to the vanity she began to brush her hair and pulled it back into a serviceable ponytail. As she completed her task the sound of the second horn cut through the air.

Quickly rising, she made her way out the door and into the hall. Voices speaking in many tongues filled the corridor as the servants of the castle emerged into the area. Sarah gazed around her, so many different creatures seemed to be in services, elves, dwarfs, brownies and some a mixture of more than one of these. As Sarah tried to determine the races of the many creatures around her she heard the door opposite open and saw Lillete emerge. The small women smiled at her before heading to the top end of the corridor. The third horn blew and immediately there was silence and all eyes were focused on the small form of Lillete.

The women walked along the corridor slowly inspecting everyone with military precision as she cast her eyes over Sarah she gave her a small smile before continuing down the line. Finally, Lillete nodded her approval and dismissed everyone to break their fast before beginning their daily duties. As Sarah walked along with the rest of the crowd Lillete reached out and grasped her arm pulling her back slightly. As Sarah turned she noticed another girl stood at her side.

"Sarah this is Anya, she will show you to the dining hall and will escort you in your duties this morning. Unfortunately, I have a meeting with his majesty to discuss stock requirements and arrangements for a forthcoming event, I will be leaving immediately after breakfast. If you have any problems though feel free to search me out" with that said Lillete left the two girls alone.

Anya stood a few inches taller than Sarah, her hair was blond and hung in a long braid down her back, her eyes a warm hazel colour and her skin slightly tanned. She flashed Sarah a warm smile which Sarah returned.

"Come on let's get some nourishment before the tables are emptied by ravenous goblins"

Sarah followed Anya along the hall and into a large room filled with numerous long tables and benches. The aromour of eggs, bacon, pancakes and other breakfast items filled the air around her and her stomach growled in anticipation. Anya pulled Sarah into the thriving mass of servants that now occupied most of the dining hall and joined the line to queue for food. As they reached the front of the line Sarah felt a hand on her arm and glanced down to see Lillete at her side once more.

"I think you should start with something like porridge my dear, for someone who has eaten little of late I think the other items may be slightly rich"

Sarah glanced briefly at Anya who was busy piling her plate with bacon and eggs before turning back to Lillete and nodding her head. She knew the small women was right, she had not eaten a decent meal in many weeks, although the thought of the food was delicious the actual thing was now making her feel rather nauseous. Without much protest, Sarah reached over and collected a small bowl of porridge from the table before following Anya to an empty bench. Before long a few other people had joined their table and Anya chatted away with her work colleagues while Sarah quietly took in the scene around her. After only a few spoonsful of porridge, she pushed the bowl away. Lillete was right about how much she would be able to eat.

Feeling something pulling on her leg Sarah glanced down under the table to find two small goblins sat there grinning at her, their red eyes seemed to sparkle. Although their overall appearance was rather strange Sarah found them to be quite cute in their own way. She watched as they elbowed each other excitedly.

"Sees it's her, peach girly"

"mmm look like peach girl" the goblin sniffed Sarahs leg "smell likes her to"

Sarah just stared at the two strange goblins as they argued among themselves. Anya noticed the new company and spoke quietly in Sarahs ear

"If you have finished give them the bowl, that is what they will be after"

Sarah cast her eyes at the almost untouched porridge before taking the bowl and offering it to the two. Within seconds of handing it to them, the bowl was empty and they smiled up at Sarah with gratitude.

As she stood to leave the little goblins pulled on her leg once more and Sarah crouched down on the floor next to them.

"Thanks, peach Lady" they chorused together.

"My name is Sarah, not peach Lady," Sarah said softly

"No yous girl, ate peach, forgot everything"

"Yeah, you just calls us Lady if you needs us"

Sarah's eyes widened, they remembered her, but it had been so long ago. As the two little goblins scurried off Anya stood, watching in disbelief, while all servants fed their leftovers to whichever goblins ventured into the hall they never interacted with them. Yet, her was this strange girl who had literally been in the castle five minutes and the goblins were willingly talking to her. Anya shook her head; it had taken her month to get the goblins to even look at her.

Lillete had also been watching Sarah interact with the two goblins, she noticed how the girl had simply knelt on the floor before them without a thought bringing herself down to their level and treating them as her equals. She seemed unconcerned by their appearance despite them being of the more grotesque group that occupied the castle. Most would not give these creatures a second glance seeing them as far below them in status. The King would no doubt be as surprised as her about this development as the two who had quickly given Sarah their loyalty were, in fact, two of the King's special regiment from the throne room.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Lillete arrived at Jareth's study just as the general and his commander took their leave. They both bid her good morning before heading away down the corridor to begin their duties for the day. Entering the study, she found the King lounging back in his chair with his chin resting on his gloved hand.

"Expecting trouble"

"With the guests, we will be receiving shortly, it pays to be prepared"

"Yes, I suppose it does"

Readjusting his position to a more upright one the King glanced down at the small women.

"Shall we begin, you know how much I hate all this preparation stuff"

Lillete shot a wide smile knowing to well that this meeting was simply for show as Jareth always left the details to her in the end.

"I have already spoken to kabe regarding the refreshments etc., I need you to select the right staff for serving and entertainment, be careful with the selection, you will understand why once I give you the guest list"

Jareth slid a piece of parchment across his desk and Lillete grasped it in her hand. As her eyes scanned the list of expected guest her brow furrowed and her eyes grew large.

"I see, rather a few unsavoury characters, Drake I expected, of course, the Dragon Lord and the Crown Prince now that I am surprised at"

"Why, you know well I cannot refuse him an invitation. There are only so many events I can organise without inviting my eldest brother and my father. You will also notice the Unseelie King of the dark waters, another unwelcome but necessary guest" Jareth stood from his chair and stared out of the window into the early morning sky. "I have already selected a few escorts to amuse them but the staff need to be experienced Lillete, no first timers am I understood".

The list of guests worried Lillete more than she would like to admit and the meaning behind Jareth's orders for experienced staff did not fall on deaf ears.

"Speaking of first-timers, you might be interested in learning that your Lady has acquired two new members of your faithful court".

"Firstly, she is not MY anything and secondly her ability to win over my subjects is no surprise"

Lillete watched Jareth's back stiffen when she mentioned Sarah as his Lady. She waited a few moments and a smile spread over her face at the news she was about to bestow on him

"I see, so the fact that two of your goblins are currently hiding in the shadows guarding her while she carries out her duties is of no interest at all"

Jareth turned around and walked towards his old nanny, he narrowed his eyes and gave her a dangerous look.

"Spit it out Lillete, obviously you are dying to part with something"

"Garb and Tibor"

Jareth's eyes grew wide at the two names that had just fallen from her lips. Lillete's smile grew even wider as she registered the look of shock on Jareth's face.

"Impossible, they interact with no one other than me" within seconds he had summoned a crystal and true to her words he could see two of his personal security hidden in the shadows of one of the guest bedchambers watching Sarah and Anya as they worked.

"Well, precious you never cease to amaze" he murmured

He dispersed the crystal. The two goblins had been in service to him and him alone for over a thousand years, they were two of his more intelligent and highly trained. As he mulled over the situation he found that he approved of them watching the girl, after all, he still needed to discover what or who had caused her so much pain and the added protection those two could offer especially during the celebrations in a few weeks' time would be valuable.

He turned his attention back to Lillete who sat quietly across from him. As he brought his gaze back to hers she winked at him.

"What," he asked

"You can't fool me you know; you still feel for that girl don't you lad" she held her hand up to stop his immense denial "I don't care what excuse you are about to offer I know you too well"

"Never mind the damn girl" Jareth snapped "Let us get on with business"

Lillete knew she had certainly hit a nerve, he could deny it all he liked. She knew he still loved that girl whether he was willing to admit it to himself or not.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah's morning had gone well she had found Anya great company and they seemed to work well together. Navigating through the castle was not an easy task and Sarah was glad to have someone there who knew which corridor lead to which room.

They had spent the last few hours preparing various rooms for the arrival of guests that Anya had explained would be attending a private celebration dinner the King was holding in a few weeks' time. The work was not easy and Sarah's arms were beginning to ache from the amount of dusting and bed making she had done.

As the two walked down yet another corridor Anya explained that the only rooms left to prepare were those in the royal wing. As they walked Anya informed her that these rooms needed to be perfect.

As they climbed another set of stairs Sarah gasped at the sudden change in appearance around her. Gone was the dark grey stone of the other corridors that housed the guest rooms. These were beautifully lined with glistening white stone sparkled in the light cast through the windows that lined the walls in intervals. Adorning the walls were elegant tapestries depicting scenic views of the surrounding Kingdom. Gone was the stone walkway, now underfoot was a thick lush red wine carpet.

Anya smiled at the look of wonder that had just crossed Sarah's face, she remembered feeling just the same the first time she had entered the royal wing of the castle. As they neared the first large door a man stepped out of the shadows making both girls jump.

He was tall, his hair dark and long hung down his back, his eyes a deep-sea green. He wore tight breeches like the Goblin King, his shirt was dark midnight blue and buttoned up to his neck. He had on a deep black coat that matched his pants and boots. In fact, it was no wonder he had blended into the shadows so well he almost looked like one.

"Hello dear Anya" his voice was deep and silken as he spoke "it has been some time"

Anya blushed slightly and curtsied to the man who now stood to bar their way, Sarah decided it was wise to follow her lead.

"Lord Drake the pleasure is mine. I was unaware you had already arrived. We will prepare your room immediately"

Quickly rising from her curtsy Anya grasped Sarah's hand and pulled her up and away. But Drake stopped them once more.

"Well, what have we here, are you forgetting your manners dear Anya"

Anya swallowed, she released Sarah's hand before answering.

"Forgive me my lord" Anya replied

Drake had walked towards Sarah and she now found herself backed against the stone wall. She could feel her nerves rise as he leant over her, his arm resting just above her head.

"What an exquisite little thing you are, an extreme beauty indeed. I am surprised Jareth has kept you hidden from me"

Drake gently ran his hand down Sarah's cheek but she did not move or flinch, she was sure she had heard a growl coming from the shadows to her right.

"Do you have a name my little beauty"

Sarah swallowed, she could feel his eyes burning into her, he seemed to look deep into her soul and she could feel her own will fighting against him. His eyes seemed to draw her in closer as though hypnotising her.

"Her name is Sarah" Anya replied

Immediately Drake stepped back and away from the girl as though he had been hit by some unseen force.

"I see…. most definitely off limits," he said "Pity"

He quickly turned and walked away leaving both girls staring after him

"Well that was weird," Sarah said as her breath returned

"You are telling me "Anya replied knowing well that Lord Drake never took no for an answer and certainly never backed off like that.

Sarahs morning had quickly flown by and before long she found herself back in the dining hall. She collected a plate of food and followed Anya to the table. As She looked at the food Sarah felt her stomach turn, eating was something she had trained herself not to bother too much about and now faced with all this food her stomach lurched.

Glancing under the table she found the two strange goblins from the morning staring back at her. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she began to slip them the food that was on her plate.

Sarah's afternoon duties were scheduled for the kitchen and after escorting her to her destination Anya bade her farewell. Unfortunately for Sarah, the afternoon was not a pleasant experience. The moment she entered the kitchen Kabe made it clear he did not welcome her presence there. She spent long hours washing dishes in the stifling heat, every now and again she would her Kabe complain about how slow she was, how clumsy she was and totally useless as part of his staff. Sarah was immensely relieved when the new staff entered the kitchen for the evening duties and she was dismissed for the night.

As she headed back to her room along the hall she glanced out over the grounds of the castle. The lush green lawns seemed to call to her and she decided to head outside for a while. As she walked through the doorway the cool evening air washed over her skin blowing away the heat left from the kitchen. Taking in lungs full of the clean crisp air Sarah headed deeper into the castle grounds only to stop in her tracks, there sat on one of the benches was a shape she recognised well. A smile spread across her face and excitement gripped hold of her as she rushed into the garden calling out a name she had not spoken for a while.

"Hoggle"

Hearing his name being called Hoggle turned around to find Sarah charging towards him.

"Sarah"

He opened his arms to her as she dropped to her knees in front of him hugging him tightly.

"Hoggle I have missed you so much," Sarah said as she held her friend tightly

"I little lady and I have missed ya to" he replied

Neither of them noticed the large barn owl that was perched in the tree behind them watching them closely.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSSJ

 **A/N I have split this chapter up as it was getting very long**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun. Sorry about my grammar I am trying to improve it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Leaving both girls behind him in the hall, Drake headed straight to Jareth's study. Meeting Sarah had helped to confirm a little suspicion he had and now he needed to grace Jareth with a little bit of unwelcome news.

Without waiting for leave to enter, Drake made his way inside to find his friend sinking beneath a sea of paperwork. The usually visible dark mahogany desk now buried from view by layers of cream coloured parchments.

Drake settled himself in the chair opposite Jareth's desk while he waited for him to complete his current correspondence and acknowledge his presence. He did not have to wait long

"Back so soon"

"Well you know me Jareth, not one to waste time plus your castle holds some delightful distractions, two of which I just met in the hall on the way here"

Jareth continued to focus on the work in front of him without a glance at his friend.

"Leave my staff alone Drake, or do I have to unleash Lillete"

Drake gave out a hearty chuckle at his friend's warning.

"You know I cannot resist the lovely, delectable Anya and no matter how weak and fragile you claim Sarah to be, her will is still quite strong, even to block me. Exquisite by the way"

With the mention of Sarah's name Jareth's head shot up and he cast his friend a warning look.

"Don't fret even I am not stupid enough to touch that which you wish to mark, although am surprised you have her as a maid"

"I have no intention of marking the girl" he growled "and she will work like everyone else in my debt"

"Really, well then if she is free to play"

Drake felt the air around him turn to ice as Jareth's eyes narrowed and his face took on a sinister smirk.

"Apparently not," Drake said with a smile "Anyway I am here to relay my findings"

Jareth gave a wave of his hand and returned to his paperwork while Drake spoke.

"You are aware her father has passed"

"I am, heart attack I believe"

"Yes," Drake responded "I met with the mother, quite the character, certainly lives up to the evil stepmother label. Would fit well into any unseemly court"

"Mmmmm, yes delightful women I recall"

"Blames the girl completely for her husband's demise"

"Drake, this is old news to me, three of her friends are my subjects after all and one has a very loose tongue after a little goblin ale"

"Yes, Sir Dydimus, totally loyal until inebriated" Drake chuckled "The brother is a delightful little chap, quite knowledgeable for his age, remembers you quite fondly by the way"

"Drake" Jareth voice had now dropped an octave and he was once again starring with hidden warning at his close friend

"My god Jareth, you need to relax, even I would not break the laws governing children. Now stop interrupting and let me finish"

Jareth sat back in his chair finally giving up any hope of getting any work done with Drake there.

"The boy is quite hurt at the fact he was not allowed contact with his sister, and do not think I did not notice your little minions on duty, a wise decision after meeting the mother. It seems she is relieved by Sarahs sudden passing, Congratulations, by the way, the changing was very impressive" Drake noticed the confident smirk grace Jareth's lips. That smirk was about to fall in dramatic style with the next bit of information he was about to bestow.

"Where you aware your Sarah has a mate"

Drake leant back in his chair and watched as Jareth's surprise turned to jealous anger, he knew he would not take this part lightly, it seemed her friends were more loyal to their mistress than Jareth realised.

"What" Jareth hissed "Who"

"This is where things get rather interesting. I spoke to the few people that seem to have known the girl and a few above who are in service to me. Everyone gave me the same story, besotted the pair of them, never apart etc"

"So what are you telling me, all this is due to her mate rejecting her. I doubt it. Who is he, this mortal that has caused such pain"

"You know Jareth, this habit of interrupting is rather annoying" Drake continued "The fact is everyone gave me the same story, yet when questioned on a name or description not one of them could recall anything about him. The other thing was they all wreaked of magic. Whoever this is he is certainly not mortal and covers his tracks well"

"Are you saying this mate is Fae? Jareth asked with disbelief.

"Let me just tell you Jareth this type of magic in wide use is not wielded by any other race. Your Sarah has attract the attention of someone quite powerful"

Jareth digested the information for several minutes. Her friends had never mentioned anything about Sarah being involved with anyone and certainly not fae, surely they would have raised more than a little concern at such a thing. It seemed his only hope now lay with that damn dwarf, he needed to know exactly what Sarah had been exposed to. He turned his attention back to Drake.

"Any idea who?"

"None at present but you will be the first to know when I do" Drake replied rising from his seat and heading for the door "Be careful Jareth, there is something about all this that unsettles even me".

Without another word, Drake left Jareth alone in his study. Unable to bring his mind back to his workload, Jareth headed out onto the balcony. He needed time to think and to clear his mind. Quickly changing into his avian form, he flew off into the early evening sky that was settling over the Labyrinth below.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah had been sat on the lawn with Hoggle ideally chatting for quite some time. She had been so pleased to see her dear friend and had questioned him about Ludo and Dydimus. Hoggle had informed her they were all very well and promised to bring them to the castle soon to meet with her. As the night drew in and the sun began to set an awkward silence settled between the two of them. Sarah had known at some point he would ask why she was here and so far, she had managed to avoid it due to asking all the questions herself.

Now, she sat waiting for him to begin the interrogation she knew was unavoidable.

"Sarah, why'd ya stop callin"

Sarah took a deep breath and drew her knees up against her chest. She could not miss the hurt in Hoggle's voice. The owl who had begun to doze in the tree suddenly became more alert.

"I did not want to stop Hoggle, I just thought it best"

"I know ya was sad about ya dad and Karen taking Toby away but we were there for ya missy even with that new fella of yours"

Jareth felt his early anger return. So, they had known that Sarah had been involved with someone, yet had seen fit not to inform him.

Sarah could feel the tears begin to prickle her eyes as her friend sat at the side of her his gaze fixed straight ahead. She did not want to lie to him but she was unsure she could tell him the truth.

"Hoggle, I, I don't know what to say"

Hoggle glanced over at Sarah, his heart ached at seeing her looking so unhappy and he hadn't failed to notice the tears that were now silently falling down her cheeks. He cursed Jareth under his breath for making him do this.

"Why'd you do it, Sarah"

This was the one question she had hoped he would not ask. Her heart clenched within her chest and the feeling of shame washed over her. The air around them was still and silent and it was some time before Sarah replied.

"It was my only escape Hoggle, the one way he would not bother to find me or harm my family"

"You could av called for our help"

Sarah gave him a forced smile.

"You could not help this time no one could"

"Not even Jareth"

Sarah was speechless for a moment and stared at Hoggle.

"I knows ya called him to say goodbye and that he brought ya here, why not call him for help"

"I don't know, fear maybe, shame. Why would he help me anyway"?

"He ain't the villain in ya story anymore Sarah, ya needs ta trust someone and ya won't tell me cause ya thinks I can't help"

"I know he isn't a villain, but a hero he is not that either. Hoggle, I'm scared, I am truly scared even here"

"Then ya needs the Kings protection"

Sarah returned her gaze to the lawn in front of her absent-mindedly twisting the stems of grass between her fingers. She had not seen much of the Goblin King since here arrival, something she was quite happy about but she had noticed that he seemed different than the last time she was here and the way people spoke of him was with respect. He had given her a new home and a job, if he had planned to get revenge surely he would not have done any of that.

"I just wanted someone to love me, Hoggle, to hold me and tell me everything would be alright.

Hoggle realised that Sarah 's thoughts had drifted as she stared into the distance her eyes seeing something he could not. He watched his friend as she shivered.

"He was so nice, so caring, he made me feel so special and then things changed and by the time I realised what was happening it was too late. He took everything I owned, everything my father left me. He took my money, my job and my freedom. At first, I thought he was protecting me, he would tell me he was keeping me safe. When I fought back, he would lock me in a room at the back of the house, no food, no water, for hours and hours. When he came to let me out I hit him and tried to run and he laughed. I soon realised he wanted me to fight and flee, he enjoyed the chase and no matter how many times I ran and where I went within an hour he had always found me. It was like he knew what I was thinking before I did, So I stopped trying to escape.

When the beatings started, it was kind of a relief, I just wanted to feel something, even if it was just pain. It did not take long to realise the less I reacted the more he beat me. He told me he was going to kill me, that it would be slow and that he would enjoy watching me suffer. That it was only what I deserved. So, for one last time, I ran, to a completely different state. Two days is all it took for him to track me down."

Sarah took a shaky breath recalling the moment he had appeared in her apartment before she continued

"He turned up that day and sat there telling me every detail of what was going to happen to me like he was discussing the weather. This time he was going to move further than just a beating. I tried to stop him, I tried but he was too strong and, and"

Sarah's body shook violently as the sobs tore from her throat. Jareth could not bear to listen to this any long he landed behind the two and changed into his fae form. Moving quickly to Sarah's side he wrapped her in his arms.

"It's ok precious, you are safe here" To his surprise she did not push him away and buried her head into his chest. He could feel her trembling in his embrace and the wetness of her tears against his shirt. Gently, he tilted her head.

"Tell me what happened"

"it hurt so much and I begged and pleaded for him to stop but he just laughed. When he left I just lay there, I don't even know how long for, probably a day Then I knew that only death would save me and I prayed to die right that moment. When he returned the next night, I waited for the whole thing to begin again but he just watched me, keeping me on edge. This was worse than anything he had done."

Sarah was silent, the tears had dried and other than the small shudder of her body she remained still. Although it had hurt to listen to her he felt that there was still more to come but now was not the time, she had been through enough for one night. Still cradling Sarah in his arms, he sent a summons to Lillete who appeared at his side in minutes.

"Get her to her room, stay with her"

The anger that was currently radiating of Jareth had formed a red aurora around him. Lillete had not seen him this angry for many years. She placed her arms around Sarah and gently lead her out of the gardens. Lillete had no idea what had transpired but from the look of Sarah and the rage of her king, she was sure the girl had just granted him the information he had wanted since her arrival.

Jareth turned his angry glare on Hoggle who was now cowering before him. Grabbing him by his collar he pulled the little dwarf up in the air bringing him mere inches from his face

"This man" he spat "Did you see him; did you know he was fae"

Hoggle immediately stopped his struggling and his eyes widened.

"Fae" he repeated "she only told us about him a few times before she stopped calling.

Dropping Hoggle to the floor Jareth transported himself to his study and sealed the door the sound of his rage could be heard down the halls of the castle. By the time he had finished the whole room was destroyed. What had once been an elegant space filled with books and exquisite furnishing was now mere ash. As he collapsed exhausted against the stone floor, he swore to find this piece of filth that had hurt Sarah so badly and when he did he would be the one begging to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Sorry if this chapter jumps around a little it was needed to get to the next part**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

As the firelight flickeredand sent shadows dancing across the walls. of the castle kitchen, Lillete and Hoggle sat quietly as the shockwaves from their Kings anger vibrated through the castle. A single tear travelled down Lillete's cheek as she stared into the depth of the untouched tea in frontof her. Hoggle reached across the table and gave her hand a reassuring pat. He had just relayed toher the awful story Sarah had told out in the garden. He knew that just like him Lillete would do anything to take that awful memory away from Sarah.

The guilt he felt for not saying something sooner had begun to eat at him. If he had told Jareth earlier maybe he could have taken her away and protected her. But he had not known the extent of Sarah's torture, he had not realised why she was acting so out of character around him and her other friends. He analysed the last meeting when all four of them had been together.

It had been late when she called that night but they still answered, they would always answer. He recalled her being a little more quiet than normal and now he thought, she had kept glancing out the window as if watching for something. It was when she had handed the three of them the lockets that he had seriously begun to worry. The engraving had triggered a slight unease even when you cannot see me I will be in your heart, be brave without me, Sarah. The other two had talked him round, saying his unease was unjustified. Now he could slap himself for letting the two fools delay him.

Lillete feeling Hoggle's hand upon hers raised her eyes from her cup, they had been close friends for centuries and he had never once shown affection as he was right now. She could see the hurt in his eyes and the turmoil in his mind. Wrapping her hand around his she gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"That poor young woman" Lillete sighed, "I thought we had seen the last of such evil"

"Ya knows as well as I that not everyone is bound by the same laws of the court" Hoggle replied as the castle shook around them and a mighty storm began over the labyrinth "He aint takin it well"

"No, the girl worries me though Hoggle. She was so quiet when I brought her back here. Not a word at least he is showing some emotion"

"Sarah is strong, she will survive with us to help her… and him to protect her"

The kitchen was suddenly filled with light as the lightning flashed across the sky. The rain began to pound down relentlessly against the ground and the kitchen became silent once more.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The days that followed Sarah's confession of what had happened to her had been strange. That morning when she had awoken she had gazed out at the newly washed walls of the Labyrinth and watched as the sun rose once more making it glow with a brilliance more stunning than the previous day. Sarah found herself filled with hope and the huge weight that had been crushing her for over a year seemed to lift slightly. As she watched the sun trace its path between the stone walls her thought turned to the night before. Hoggle had been right, she needed to trust someone and if she could not trust her friends then there was little hope, but to trust the Goblin King, a man she had so long considered her nemesis. Sarah was unsure what had given her the courage to let the words pass her lips that night. She remembered how strong Jareth's arms felt when he had embraced her, how gentle and comforting he had been, no this man was no longer her villain and had not been for some time, if ever. That position was filled by someone far more heartless and cruel. He could never find her here; he would never get a chance to hurt her again. Staring out over the Labyrinth Sarah felt a new determination take hold. This was her life now she belonged here as a servant to a King.

It had been over a week ago, and she had seen nothing of him since in many respects she was quite happy that he had not appeared, she was embarrassed enough at how foolish and weak she had let herself become.

Lillete, although slightly hesitant about Sarah immediately returning to her duties had decided that if the girl wished to continue, without mentioning the events that had taken place, then she would respect her wishes. Sarah was informed that she would be removed from the kitchen for a short while but would assist there on the evening of the dinner but until then there was greater need of her service elsewhere, due to the increase in guests. Sarah felt more than pleased to be out from under the glare of Kabe, he seemed to disliked her so much. Now once more, with Anya, she prepared yet another guest room in the royal wing for its imminent arrival. The Kings dinner would be in just short of two weeks and the castle already seemed crowded. The arrival of so many people had increased the girl's workload, Sarah had begun to noticed that Anya seemed to become exhausted more than she normally did. Even now, compared to herself she seemed tired.

Anya had become quite close to Sarah over the weeks, they had discovered they were similar in age and Anya had explained to Sarah that her aunt had wished her away when she was seven. At Sarah's obvious look of sympathy, Anya had reassured her that it was the best thing she could have ever done. Her uncle was not the nicest of men and the life she had in the castle was just what she wanted. While Anya was willing to share her life with Sarah, the opposite was not the case. Other than small snippets of information, Anya found that getting Sarah to discuss her life prior to being in the castle hard. She had told her she had a brother and not much more.

As they finally headed to the door to leave the room they had just prepared, Sarah saw Anya stumble and grasp the post for support. With a look of concern, she was by her side in minutes, Anya simply shrugged her off saying she had turned around too quickly and just felt slightly dizzy. Sarah accepted her explanation without question and they carried on to the next room.

As they reached two rooms at the end of the hall a small goblin came charging up to them.

"Miss Anya, Mistress requires you for service practice"

Nodding to the little goblin Anya turned to Sarah.

"I am part of the staff serving at the dinner. There is just one room left at the end to prepare I will meet you in the dining hall for lunch"

Before Sarah could reply Anya had already gone. She walked towards a large oak door that seemed to dominate the wall and gently pushed it open. As Sarah entered the room and the door closed behind her she let out a gasp. This room was far more elegant than any other she had seen. Its large rugs of thick cream pile covered the whole room and she could feel her feet sinking into it as she moved. The large bed in the centre was decorated with deep midnight blue sheets that contrasted nicely against the white under sheet. The air was filled with the scent of earth, spice and magic. As she looked around she knew instantly who this room belonged to, there was no doubt this was Jareth's chambers. Sarah felt nervous being here in his room.

"It is just another bed chamber get a grip," she told herself shaking her head and clearing her mind she began the task which she was employed to do.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

As Drake entered Jareth's study his eyes widened, he had been witness to Jareth anger many times before but never to such an extent. The room was destroyed, broken timber and ash littered the floor in all directions, not one item had remained unscathed. As he ventured further in he spotted his friend silhouetted against the balcony window. It was only due to the concern raised by Lillete that he had agreed to come and check on him, now he was glad she had insisted.

Jareth remained unmoving as Drake made his way through the rubble to his side. He made no attempt at conversation but simply waited for Jareth to acknowledge his presence. Jareth's gaze remained fixed to the large labyrinth that spread before him, his eyes locking onto the movement of the structure below. He had stood at this window many years ago watching a teenage girl as she ran leaving a path of destruction behind her. Now that same girl who had brought about such heartache had turned his world once more.

Drake noticed the dullness that now clouded his friend's eyes, the concern and worry that lined each feature of his face. Drake placed a reassuring hand on Jareth's shoulder.

"He tortured her Drake, imprisoned her and tormented her"

Jareth voice was calm and flat, his gaze remained facing the Labyrinth the whole time he spoke. Drake let him talk, he needed to get this out.

"For over a year she has survived being tormented by one of our kind… If she had just spoken my name…. if she had just called…I would have gone to her"

Silence fell between the two for quite some time. Drake had thought Jareth had forgotten his presence when he spoke again. His voice had now taken on a distinctively dangerous edge as he gritted his teeth

"I am going to destroy him, Drake, no matter who he is I will bring down my full wrath and that of my kingdom upon him. He will plead at my feet and wish he had never touched her"

The anger in Jareth was palpable in the air around them and with it was the feeling of sorrow and regret. Drake knew that if Jareth could reorder time so none of this had ever occurred, he would do it in a blink. No matter what pain Sarah had caused him after she departed the first time he would still protect her despite his denials.

"This miserable excuse whoever it may be has made the wrong choice where this particular mortal is concerned. They may have covered their tracks with care but missed something of great importance. Sarah Williams belongs to ME and me alone. Jareth growled

"Because what no one knew was the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl" Drake replied as he recalled the words in the book Jareth had gifted Sarah.

Jareth turned to face his friend his eyes narrowed dangerously and a smirk spread over his face.

"And now," asked Drake

"You are going to use that unique talent you pose to uncover who this is"

Drakes' eyes widened in alarm as he heard Jareth's words.

"You are not serious; you need to consider something else"

"There is nothing else, it is the only option open"

"Jareth, you swore to me that you would never ask this of me again, for Zeus sake I almost killed you last time"

"But this time I am prepared"

"And Sarah, do you think she is prepared. Jareth, I implore you to think of the consequences."

"Sarah will be ready; I will ensure it"

"She is not strong enough, Jareth, just look at the girl, she is mortal".

Jareth flicked his wrist and in a blink, the destruction that surrounded the two Fae reverted to its original state. Jareth seated himself casually behind his desk and indicated to Drake to take a seat also.

"Don't think I am doing this lightly Drake,

Drake quietly eyed Jareth for some time before he answered.

"Gain her consent, and I mean her fully informed consent, build her strength then I will honour your request. While I enjoy the darker pleasures of life Jareth, even I find this leaves a bitter taste" Drake rose out of his seat, resting his hands-on Jareth's desk he leant towards him "Just remember my friend, you asked me to do this"

Jareth nodded his understanding. It pained him greatly to make this request of his friend. As soon as Drake had left Jareth summoned a crystal, he watched as Sarah's image appeared, the bowl she carried held little, no wonder she was not gaining in strength and her frame frail, the girl was still hardly eating. He knew Drake was right to have concerns. He watched as she sat next to Anya and a few others who were breaking their fast in the dining hall. As he was just about to disperse thecrystal he saw Sarah slip the food from her bowl to the goblin at her feet. He had instructed Lillete to watch her and she had reassured him Sarah attended every meal. This obviously did not mean she ate them. So now instead of using tablets, she intended to starve herself to death. Enough was enough, he had been more than patient. It was time to re-ignite that fire within the girl. A smirk spread across his lips, he would be catching up with Miss Williams later. He would tread carefully but he intended to get the result he wanted, then Drake would carry out his part.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah had been in the king's chambers for some time. The size of the room made cleaning it particularly slow, she was sure she must have missed lunch by now although she did not mind. Finally, she turned her attention to the large bed. Making up the guest's beds had taken both her and Any now she needed to tackle this one which was larger alone.

Letting out a low groan Sarah removed the bedding and piled it at her feet before retrieving the fresh bedding from the ottoman. Starting at one corner Sarah began to stretch out the sheets before tucking the loose parts underneath. No sooner had she completed one bit than the previous one came undone figuring the quickest way would be to climb on the bed itself, Sarah began her task again.

"This is ridiculous, who needs a bed this big anyway, what is he trying to compensate for?" Sarah mumbled to herself

Jareth who had appeared in the room watched with amusement as Sarah battled with the bedding. It did not take long before she found herself completely tangled. He edged closer to the bed listening to her curse from under the sheet.

Gently climbing onto the bed, Jareth felt Sarah immediately stop struggling, he leant forward and removed the cover from over her head.

Sarah's heart began to pound as she felt the bed dip as an extra unseen weight was placed upon it. Within a blink, the sheet had been removed from her head and the face of the King was smirking down at her.

"You seem to be having a little trouble precious"

Sarah just stared at him the sound of her racing heart almost deafening her. She held her breath as he brought his face down closer to hers.

"And let me assure you, my dear Sarah, I need not compensate in any area"

Sarahs face burnt bright red, he had been listening to her ramble on.

Gently Jareth's removed the sheet that was currently tangled around Sarah's body. He slid off the bed and offered his hand towards her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I was actually looking for you Sarah to invite you to lunch".

"Thank you, your majesty, but I have this to finish I can eat later"

Jareth flicked his wrist and the bed was immediately made.

"No excuse Sarah you will eat with me, in fact, you will dine with me for most meals as it seems I cannot trust you to eat otherwise. Now sit, we have things to discuss"

Sarah took her seat opposite a small table that had already been laid out with fruit, bread and cheeses. There was no getting out of this. Jareth took the seat opposite and began to cut some of the cheese before passing it to her. She suddenly knew how Toby felt when he was made to eat his vegetables before being allowed to leave the table. Jareth could sense her unease and leant forward to try and lighten the mood. He picked up a peach and sliced it before offering a piece to Sarah.

Sarah stared at the fruit with a look of pure loathing and Jareth let out a laugh that seemed to fill the room

"Don't worry love this one has no hallucinogenic properties"

"Never the less I will decline" Sarah replied

"Pity" Jareth replied as he deposited the fruit in his mouth.

Sarah found herself watching him closely, she did not know why but she felt suddenly at ease in his presence. They ate the rest of the meal in silence and Sarah found she had little choice but to eat as Jareth every so often passed pieces of food to her. Finally, with the meal complete Jareth's turned his attention fully on her once more. His tone lost its playful edge and became serious.

"Now Sarah, we will talk here as I think it is a more relaxing place than my study" he paused "I assume you had no idea this man you were involved with was fae"

Sarahs eyes shot wide and her mouth fell open in surprise

"I will take your reaction as a no" Jareth continued "What you have experienced is outlawed by most courts in the underground although some still practise this kind of entertainment. As he has hidden his identity I need your consent to access your memories of the events. This I hope will help reveal who he truly is. If he was a mortal I would not ask but to protect you here I need to know"

Suddenly Sarah could feel the hope of being safe from her tormentor slipping away. If he was fae he would be here. Jareth could see the worry creep into her eyes

He moved from his chair and cupped her face in his gloved hands bringing her eyes into direct line with his

"Sarah, I swear, I will not let anyone harm you but you must give me your trust" he paused "Do you trust me precious"

Sarah looked deep into his mismatched eyes but could see nothing but sincerity, slowly she nodded. She had to trust him.

Sarah sat there stunned as Jareth rose from the floor and placed a kiss onto her forehead before moving towards the door.

"And Sarah, it is the room down the hall you are supposed to be preparing but anytime you wish to grace my bed you need but ask, I am a most accommodating monarch"

The sound of his laughter echoed around the room as he left Sarah sat there staring after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. WARNING this chapter contains descriptions of physical abuse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

As the days began to pass and the castle became alive with the many visiting guests and despite Jareth's revelations that the man behind her torture was possibly fae. Sarah was discovering in herself a new-found peace and determination. Each morning she would rise well before the horn to watch the sunrise, it still fascinated her just as it had that first morning. As it rose in its golden glory it seemed to call out to her with whispered promises. Sarah continued to follow the routine that all the castle staff had, she stood before Lillete each morning and heard the hushed conversations and saw the wary glances that were passed in her direction by the other servants.

As Jareth, had insisted she dined with him at almost every meal, she collected food from the kitchen each day and tried to ignore the snide remarks that Kabe sent in her direction. This morning the kitchen was abuzz with activity as the staff rushed about prepared breakfast for the many guests As Sarah entered to collect the Kings breakfast she saw Kabe strike one of the young boys that ran errands. The young boy coward in the corner as Kobe stood over him brandish one of the wooden paddles used for the oven. Sarah could hear the boy's sorrow filled apologises for whatever crime he had committed. As Kabe raised the paddle Sarah shot in front of the boy and Kabe sneered at her.

"Well if it isn't the kings new found pet" Kabe sneered "Petty human get out of the way"

Sarah could hear the boy crying behind her and a sudden rage seemed to fill her. She could see the nervous glances from the other kitchen staff but no one stopped their work.

"No, he is a child you will not touch him"

Kabe laughed in Sarahs face before he gripped her by the throat and forced her against the wall

"Listen, girl, just because you are the latest thing to warm the king's sheets does not mean you are more than the royal whore so do not enter my kitchen ordering me"

Sarah felt the anger inside her flare, she was no one's whore, how dare he. She did not care what he did to her she had experienced much worse but she was not letting a child go through such torment

"Let go" Sarah gasped as she clawed at his hands

"No, I will deal with you then the little kitchen rat there" Kabe raised the paddle ready to strike Sarah when a voice rang through the room making him freeze.

"I wouldn't continue if I were you"

Kabe immediately dropped the paddle and spun to find Jareth stood on the steps leading to the kitchen, his hands clenched and resting on his hips and his gaze stern. Kabe's hand slipped from Sarah's throat and he bowed low.

"Your majesty"

Ignoring Kabe Jareth looked over to Sarah who was now crouched with her arms around the young boy.

"Are you both alright" Jareth asked

Sarah simply nodded as she carried on comforting the boy

"Kabe this is not the first time I have had to warn you but it will be the last. I will not tolerate bullying, of any kind, within my service if you wish to remain in my employment I advise you to reassess your actions" Jareth said in an even tone "Sarah, take the boy to the healer to be checked then report to my study. you are already late"

Without another word Jareth turned and left the Kitchen. Kabe turned to Sarah once he was sure the King was gone and fixed her with piercing eyes "you will regret your interference girl mark my words"

Sarah took the young boys hand and headed out of the kitchen. The boy looked up at her and mumbled some small thanks as she led him down the hall. The boy looked no more than around seven years old and Sarah was suddenly reminded of her own brother who she had left behind. A new-found ache filled her heart as she wondered what Toby was doing and if he was happy. A small tear slid down her cheek as she realised that she would never see him again.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth paced his study as he waited for Sarah to arrive. He had known Kabe had a temper but without any of the staff coming forward and officially reporting the man he could do nothing. Now he had seen first-hand the man's treatment and it would not continue. He summoned a small goblin to his study and gave explicit instructions that Kabe be watched and any ill treatment be reported immediately.

The only good point out of this was that Sarah was now strong enough to withstand Drake. He only had a few days until the dinner and was reluctant to leave it any longer. Once Sarah arrived he would summon Drake and they would begin. Hopefully, it would not take long to access the information he needed from the girl after which he would distance himself,

Sarah walked into the study with her head bowed placing the tray on the table before serving Jareth his breakfast. He watched her as she worked, she had begun to gain a little weight and her face and hair seemed to have regained some of the colour and shine that had been lacking since she arrived.

Sarah busied herself with preparing a plate of food for Jareth she was thankful for his support and had found his company quite enjoyable although she still felt slightly nervous in his presence. Over the meals they had spent together an easy conversation had developed, they discussed a range of topics from her duties to his role as King. She had opened up to him explaining what had happened with her father and how Karen had isolated her from Toby's life. It had been strange at first but she discovered a different man than the one she had faced as a child and found that she enjoyed his company.

Sensing him watching her Sarah raised her head up to meet his eyes. The intense way he looked at her made her breath catch and her heart race and as he stood and walked towards her Sarah began to step back. Jareth smiled as he watched her back herself against the wall of his study, he needed to test her to make sure she was fully able to withstand Drake. It would not do to shatter the new-found confidence he had helped build within her. His smirk grew as he heard her curse under her breath as her back hit the cold wall. Jareth rested both hands above her head pinning her in place.

"Well Sarah, it seems you are creating quite the reputation amongst my staff. Pray tell, when exactly did you get promoted to my mistress"

"I…." Jareth place his finger on her lips

"tut tut Sarah, for as mistress it seems you are failing in your duties to the King"

Sarah could feel her face grow warm as he leant further in towards her, the sound of her heart racing pounded in her ears as she gazed into his eyes. He should not have this sort of effect on her. She could feel herself falling into those mismatched pools of his as though he was devouring her. She felt his finger trace across her lower lip before he leant further in

"Tell me, Sarah, for I am a curious creature. How often did you dream of me after you left my Labyrinth?" Jareth watched Sarah's eyes widen as he spoke before he brought his mouth next to her ear "how innocent were they I wonder; did they consist of much passion?" he placed a kiss on her neck and heard her gasp. He noticed that she did not struggle or push him away as he had expected her to. To his relief, she stood her ground and did not crumble as she would have a few weeks ago. He brought his head up to face her and as he gazed into her eyes once more he could see that fire burning away within, that sheer stubborn determination that had been there before. Her cheeks had grown deep crimson and her breath was coming in gasps. Jareth had sworn he would not take this any further than needed but now found himself so intoxicated by her he did not wish to stop. He found her just as enticing as he had at fifteen, even more so, he wanted to hold her and drink her in. "Tell me, Sarah, did you miss me" he watched as she lowered her gaze away and just caught her whispered reply

"yes"

He had not expected her to answer so honestly. He felt heat pulse through his body and placing his hand under her chin he raised her head back up as he brought his lips down towards hers. As his lips met hers the door opened and Drake walked in. Jareth quickly broke the kiss and groaned.

"Dammit Drake"

Drake just chuckled at seeing his friend and a rather flushed looking Sarah.

"Interrupting something am I, what a pity" Drake said taking a piece of fruit from Jareth's plate and devouring it "Care to share?"

Jareth registered the look of shock and embarrassment on Sarah's face and gave a warning growl to his friend.

"Thought not" Drake replied "Anyway when you have finished with your rather delicious breakfast, do we not have things to do"

Jareth stepped away from Sarah and headed to his seat once more. Sarah stayed against the wall trying to regain some control of her breathing _What the hell had just happened, when did things move on to this._ Drake gently took her hand and lead the rather confused girl to a seat opposite Jareth.

"While I hate to shatter the lovely moment I assume you have gained her consent for this"

"She is aware we need to access her memories to determine identity, yes" Jareth replied as he ate a piece of peach from the plate Sarah had prepared.

Drake turned to Sarah a serious look on his face.

"Do I have your permission my sweet, I promise not to harm you"

Sarah still stunned by what had just transpired with Jareth nodded her consent.

Sarah was not fully sure what exactly was going to happen but Jareth had explained during their meals that Drake could pull forth the memories she would have locked in her subconscious and hopefully by observing those alongside her conscious memories they could work out who this Fae was. They had no doubt he would have covered his identity with a glamour but hoped for a slight indication, some mannerisms maybe that would disclose his true self.

Drake rose from his chair and offered his hand again to Sarah. Jareth joined them both and with a flick of his wrist, the study faded away. Sarah felt the strange sensation of something pulling on her body as a kaleidoscope of colours passed her eyes, no sooner had the sensation started than it passed. She found herself clinging to Drake as she waited for her head to stop spinning. Drake laughed as the girl clung to him for dear life after Jareth had transported them all. He saw the colour rise in her face as she apologised before realising her hold.

"Please sweet don't apologise I found it most delightful. "He did not miss the scowl that Jareth had on his face at his comment. He would get his fun while he could at Jareth's expense for he knew that shortly there would be little to be had.

Sarah glanced around and found herself in a room where the only light seemed to come from the glass orbs that hung in each corner. The floor, walls and ceiling were so black that they seemed to suck in the light that was cast. As she looked around, she noticed there were no windows or doors, it was like standing in a giant empty box. It gave her a strange feeling and she could feel the hair on her neck prickle as goose bumps began to form on her arms. So, lost in thought was she that Jareth's voice startled her.

"You will not remember this place Sarah but you have been here before. This is the illusion room, it is used often when there is a runner in the Labyrinth, I believe it looked a little more like this last time". Jareth flicked his wrist and a white mist swirled around them Suddenly the dark walls seemed to fade and become a brilliant silver and white. Sarah gasped as the whole place turned into the ballroom from her peach dream. Jareth watched the sheer wonder appear on her face as she walked into the image that had just been created. Sarah walked around a few minutes before she turned to him.

"So, it was all an illusion, it never really happened" she paused a slight disappointment showing on her face "Do all runners get this?"

"Not entirely, each runner has a different dream, my dear Sarah, it just so happened yours was this. Each illusion is specific to the dreamer"

"So you were not there at all then"

"I was there, much to my surprise. I usually just observe but you pulled me in. Other than you and I everything was an illusion"

He moved in front of her and waited while she processed the information he was giving her.

"The other people, the ones in masks," Sarah asked

"An illusion, created by me rather than you. The room draws from both participants. You simply danced here with me, alone" he leant in close to her and his warm breath brushed over her neck "It was rather delightful until you broke out"

Drake cleared his throat bringing Jareth's attention back to the reason they were there. Jareth flicked his wrist and the room returned to its original blankness.

"Drake will bring your memories out and I will be able to observe everything. Try to remember Sarah it is an illusion although it will feel like it is very real. Trust me, you will not be harmed in any way" He turned to Drake "Let's begin"

Drake gripped Jareth arm and pulled him to the side away from Sarah talking in hushed tones.

"Are you sure you want me to do this, we can still forget the whole thing"

"Everything is in place Drake; the dungeon is ready and I have enlisted a few other precautions"

"You might regret this you know, she trusts you Jareth, the girl is actually opening herself up to you is it worth the risk"

"I need to know Drake; justice needs to be done"

Without another word being said Drake walked over to Sarah and placed his hands on her head. He gazed into Sarah's eyes and could see the uncertainty that lay in them. He turned once more to Jareth

"Remember you asked me to do this"

"What is going to happen," Sarah asked Drake as he locked eyes with her once more.

"I am about to take you to hell and back my pretty thing, please forgive me"

Sarah felt his grip around her head tighten and a feeling like a million pins being driven into her skull shot into her as she went to scream in pain Drake brought his lips down upon hers and her whole body was filled with a burning heat. The pain was nothing like she had felt before, it scorched its way through every part of her body and just when she thought she would pass out from the intensity it stopped. As she opened her eyes she found herself back in the small room in the house, her hands bound above her head and the sharp wire cutting into her wrists.

Jareth watched as Drake's features darkened and his nails lengthened and plunged into Sarah delicate flesh. As he brought his lips down to hers he wanted to tear his friend apart, the overwhelming urge to protect her surged through him and his rage began to build. He fought to push the urge away, he had asked for this but it pained him to watch. His primal instinct was growing, the girl was his, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he did not want her. Watching her with Drake proved otherwise. He still wanted her more now than he had when she had left and he would have her. The need to rip her from Drakes grasp engulfed him and just as he thought he would lose all control the image swirled.

 _Sarah hung suspended by her wrists in a small room. Her head hanging down and her face hidden by a curtain of brunette hair that hung around it. There was a loud crack and she immediately jumped and let out a scream as a jagged whip cut across her back. A tall, slim man emerged from the shadows behind her. His hair blonde as summer corn and his eyes a piercing blue. He ran his hand down Sarah before gripping her chin forcibly and pushing her head up._

 _"I warned you not to run, did I not. How many times do we have to do this before you learn"_

 _"Please, please stop, James"_

 _The man laughed and leant in closer to her wrapping his hand around her hair and pulling back hard making her head shoot further back._

 _"Listen good, women, you can never escape me, I will find you wherever you go and while I do enjoy the chase I am losing patience"_

 _"No, I won't'. I will do what you ask"_

 _He released her hair and Sarah's head fell forward once more. James circled her a few times then brought the whip down upon her once more emitting a whimper from Sarah. James administered blow after blow some with the whip, others by a fist. He released Sarah's hands and she crumpled to the ground. James knelt at the side of her pushing the hair from her tear-stained face he ran his hand down her cheek, then struck her hard across the face sending her sprawling across the floor, before proceeding to kick her once in the stomach. Sarah curled up into a tight ball trying to protect herself from the blows. James raised his hand and it began to glow and Sarah let out a scream as a burning sensation flowed over her skin. He then leant down beside her once more and whispered_

 _"Such a brave champion you are, yet so easy to break. He should be grateful I am taking the time to do this for him, the weak fool"_

Jaret, pushing back his utter disgust instantly homed in on the man's words, whoever this James was he knew Sarah had won the title of champion and was claiming to be administering this punishment on his behalf. Jareth was furious, how dare he. Before Jareth could think the image swirled again to show Sarah lying on the floor of the same apartment room she had summoned him to with James stood over her.

 _"So you ignore my warning yet again wench, well this time we will see just how you can scream." He gripped Sarah's hair and dragged her along the floor to a small bed in the corner before pulling her up and throwing her on it. "You might actually enjoy this and ever run again and it will be that brother of yours who will suffer"._

Jareth felt sick, he wanted to look away but knew he could not. He watched as Sarah coward on the bed before this monster completely naked and defenceless. He watched as James slowly removed his belt and brought it down across Sarah's flesh leaving behind a trail of broken bleeding flesh. Sarah did not scream; she did not move just lay still and let him beat her. By the time he had finished Sarah's pale flesh was covered in welts from the belt. James leant over her.

 _"Now it is my turn to have fun" as James began to remove his clothing, the image seemed to shimmer._

Jareth locked in on the sudden change in the image, as the image seemed to distort slightly it split in two. He saw Sarah shiver and fight on the bed as though trying to force someone away yet this James stayed completely still his face held a sinister smile and his hand raised.

Jareth immediately realised what was happening. He was using Sarah's fear against her, drawing on her worst nightmares and making her believe it to be real. Jareth was seeing true reality registered by Sarah's subconscious and the false image of rape depicted by her conscious mind.

The mist swirled and the room became a black box once more Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her but what she saw was not Drake as he had been, before her stood a man with deep black eyes the iris of each a red coal, his dark black hair seemed to move of its own will. The hands that held her head had nails longer and sharper than a bird's talons. Panic began to flow through her as she saw the smile he gave her and the sharpness of his teeth.

"Scoirfidh agus scor (cease and desist) Drake" Jareth shouted

Drake spun his head to gaze at Jareth and an evil hiss left his mouth.

"Mine" Drake brought his teeth down towards Sarah's throat but before he broke the skin Jareth had summoned a crystal and shot it towards him sending him away from Sarah and into the far wall. The two goblins that had been following Sarah in the shadows shot forward and pinned him in place.

"I am sorry my friend." Jareth said "Take him now to the dungeon"

As soon as the words left his mouth Drake and the goblins all vanished. Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah who was simply stood staring at him in the centre of the room her eyes shining with tears. What he had seen was worse than he had feared. He could feel the anger fighting for release inside him eating at his very core. He needed to keep control, it would be no good to release that anger here. He walked slowly towards Sarah never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Why would you do that? Why would you ask him to do that to me?"

Jareth immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and Sarah struggled to break free pushing hard against his chest. He held her tight with one hand pulling her close to him and brought his other up to her face gently cupping her chin.

"Listen to me Sarah, I would never do such a thing, ever. I know you have long seen me as the villain but you know me better now. Do you honestly believe I would order such a thing? Do you think I would have done all I have if I wished you to suffer so"?

Sarah realised how true his words were and collapsed against Jareth's chest. He held her tight against him wrapping both arms around her and let her cry. She needed to release all the emotion that had been locked in her. As he held her shaking in his arms he flicked his wrist and the room took on the appearance of the ballroom once more. He would not let her leave this place with such awful memories.

Feeling the shift in the air and hearing music start to float around her Sarah raised her head up and looked at him.

"Lock away the nightmares and dream once more precious thing" Jareth's voice was gentle and soothing "dance with me"

Sarah relaxed in his arms and let him lead her around the ballroom her eyes never leaving his. His body was so close she could feel the heat radiate from him.

"Why are you doing all this," She asked her voice slightly shaking.

"Sarah, I am King it is my duty to protect all my subjects"

Sarah felt a great disappointment tear at the heart as he spoke. She felt foolish, of course, all this was out of duty, why would it be anything more. As he held her and they danced she wanted it to never end as she may never experience the feeling again, for once it did she would once again be just another servant.

Jareth stared into her emerald eyes his mind filled with a million different things. As they danced he used his magic to send Sarah into an enchanted sleep. Once she became limp he swept her up into his arms. As she curled herself into his chest Jareth gazed at her in wonder savouring the feeling of her against him a while longer before transporting them both back to Sarah's bed chamber.

Laying her gently down upon her bed he swept the hair away from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. This girl would be his undoing, he had sworn for so long never to let himself be ruled by his heart again, yet without him realising she had once more captured it. Such a delicate creature, so full of strength. She had endured so much no wonder she had believed her only escape was death. Over the years he had thought of the revenge he would inflict, now he knew none of it would have happened.

Sarah moved on the bed and as she turned over he could just see some of the scars that marked her skin. He felt his heart clench in his chest, he wanted to remove every one but until this monster was caught they needed to remain. The High Court would want evidence and even he could not just kill another as much as he wished to. He kissed her once more silently promising that no one would ever hurt her again. Gently he placed the cover over the sleeping girl and quietly left her room.

As he walked away from Sarah's bed chamber down the servant's hall Lillete shook her head as she watched him go. She needed to have serious words with the King and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write just for fun. I hope you enjoy the story and please review it is nice to know your thoughts. I am working to improve my grammar so don't let it distract you. Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon thankyou for your expert skill with this chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

.

Jareth entered the throne room, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the stench of stale ale, goblin sweat, and chickens. The noise was deafening as goblins sang various drunken verses and chased chickens. To the untrained eye, these creatures looked like harmless buffoons. While the majority currently in attendance were just that, a small number in the throne room were expert at defence, and could easily rip an enemy to shreds in seconds if the King required them to. Weaving his way through the drunken bodies that littered the floor, and avoiding the sticky pools of spilt ale, he finally sank down onto his throne. Despite the noise, this was the one place he could sit and think, undisturbed by the guests that currently invaded his castle.

While none of the visiting Fae would typically set foot in the place, finding it beneath them, there were still those women who made their intentions quite clear. Of course, he was now quite apt at politely refusing their advances to gain a crown and status. The men, however, were more interested in power, though none were brave or stupid enough to take on the goblins to gain it. In fact, if truth be told, he had been surprised so many had accepted his invitation, as the majority made no secret of the fact they found his subjects repulsive. Obviously, they needed court gossip.

He leaned back, closing his eyes to the unfolding mayhems, one leg flung over the armrest and a gloved hand pinching the bridge of his nose. There was something bothering him, something he could not quite put a finger on. Playing over the disturbing images of Sarah's torture, he tried to focus more on the man than on the scene that played out. It was immediately obvious that this was a Fae; no human had eyes that intense in colour. How had Sarah fallen into such an obvious trap?

Summoning his crop, he began to rhythmically tap it against his booted foot as his mind tried to grasp something that seemed to be just out of reach. There was something familiar about that laugh and the glamour. He was sure he had seen it before, but where? Jareth groaned in frustration. How could he protect her if he did not know who to protect her from?

Quickly standing, he made his way to the window. Now covered in a blanket of darkness, yet still glittering with invisible light, he observed the Labyrinth below. As he perched on the window ledge, he rested his back against the cool stone of the castle. He needed to get himself under control. The dinner would be upon him the next evening, and he needed his wits about him to deal with his father, the High King, and his brother, the Crown Prince, not to mention the other unsavoury guests. The sound of the door opening drew his attention, and he watched as the familiar figure of Lillete walked in.

"I thought I would find you sulking in here."

"I do not sulk, Lillete, I merely needed time to think."

"Your father and brother have arrived. They are not happy you were not there to greet them."

"Such a pity," Jareth smirked. "How thoughtless of me."

Lillete smiled back at him. She could not blame the King for his lack of feeling towards either of the males in his family. After all, they had shown him little concern during his youth. As the second born son, he was simply seen as a whipping boy, a backup plan in case the Crown Prince was unable to fulfill his role for any reason. Sending Jareth to rule the Goblin Kingdom had simply been a way of disposing of him, thinking that he would be driven mad by the unruly goblins. The fact that he had turned the whole Kingdom into a very valuable commodity _and_ brought its subjects to order, showed what a great monarch he truly was. This certainly annoyed the King's brother immensely, especially when he realised the power Jareth now possessed was due to the Labyrinth.

Lillete studied her King in silence for some time. She had great pride in the way he had turned out. No doubt his mother would have felt the same, if she had still been alive. He had spent too much time alone for her liking, and finally, when he had found someone who he could love, the girl had left him. She could understand some of the anger he had shown; he had offered his heart, something he had guarded so closely, only to suffer another rejection. Yet, she could see that love in his eyes once more, and she would do everything in her power to nurture that seed in both him and Sarah until it fully blossomed. She owed that much to his mother. After all, she had made her a promise to love him as her own until she could hand over that responsibility.

"You do that girl no favours, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Come down here so I can bash that thick head of yours."

"Thank you, Lillete, but I think I will decline in the effort to protect my safety." Jareth flinched as he felt Lillete smack him hard across the leg.

"Half the staff are already gossiping about the girl, and seeing you leaving her room at late hours only adds fuel to a growing fire. Stop playing with her before you get yourself burnt."

"Lillete, I am truly touched by your concern, although it is not warranted. I am not playing anything with Sarah."

"You keep telling yourself that, but I see the way you look at her, and the way she is starting to look at you."

Jareth turned to his former nanny, eyebrow raised. "And how does she look at me exactly?"

"Not how a maid should look at her King, that is certain. That girl is falling for you."

Lillete saw his eyes grow slightly brighter with her words, the smile returning once more to his lips. "You know as well as I, she is no maid and never was, not in the proper sense of things. But until these parasites are removed from my castle, she is safer there."

"Then stop drawing unnecessary attention to her. She is a beautiful, sweet woman, and I do not wish to see her hurt."

Jareth thought for a moment. When he had brought her here, all he had wished to do was hurt her, but those feelings had faded quickly. He had felt such a deep connection with Sarah as they had danced, just like he had the first time. Yet, just as before, he was unable to act on it right now, if he should act at all.

"Lillete, you know many of the Fae that venture above, the glamour's and names used. Is there anyone that has been making more than the regular visit that you know of? A 'James,' perhaps?"

Lillete gave some consideration to the question for a few minutes. Being old in years and nanny to many of the higher Fae, she was privileged with the knowledge to know when one of her wards left the underground. It had been a vital gift when keeping the young in line, especially Jareth.

"None more than normal. You think this is someone we know, the one that attacked her?"

"There is something distinctly familiar about the way he behaves, the glamour, and the fact that he knows who Sarah is, knows her status as champion. Few are privileged to that information."

Jareth paused for a moment, turning his attention back to the Labyrinth that stretched out before him. He sighed. He did not want to feel so much for Sarah, yet with every passing minute, his feeling grew. It was ridiculous that she held so much power over him, even now. He had no doubt the Fae that hurt her would be in the castle right now. Only those who possessed powerful magic could split reality in two as they had.

"Lillete, she is to work in the kitchen today, correct?"

"Yes, Kabe needs all the staff he can get to manage this meal of yours."

"Good. I cannot risk her wandering around the castle…and I will try to keep my distance," he smiled.

Lillete rolled her eyes and curtsied. If the man kept any more distance between the two of them, the girl might as well be back in the Above. Lillete walked back across the throne room, dodging goblins and chickens as she went. How the man could think in here she would never know.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Drake lay back in the dungeon cell, resting his back against the cold stone wall. The cell he was in was as comfortable as possible for a prison. Fresh straw had been laid down, and there were several blankets which he was sure normal visitors to this place where not privileged to. The air was damp and heavy, and the torches cast very little light. The shadows comforted him, giving him the feeling of home.

He waited patiently for Jareth to appear and remove the spell that was holding him in this damn place. He had found Sarah's mind quite delightful, and the information in there rather revealing. Besides the images he had projected into the room, he had been privileged with those that acquainted to Sarah's run through the Labyrinth. It seemed his friend had been a little evasive with the truth regarding little Sarah. She had not just won her brother back and defeated him, she had equalled him at every turn and openly defied him. Now Drake knew why his friend had been so bent on revenge after the girl had left.

He groaned as another wave of pain lanced through his head. While he loved the high of using his dark magic, the come down afterwards was a killer. He understood how so many of his family had succumbed to the dark arts so easily. It was like a drug calling to you, an addiction begging for more. He had witnessed first-hand how it could devour a person if not prepared. So, he had learned to harness it and drip feed himself, giving him control of it rather than the reverse. Using it as he had the previous evening had flooded his system, and even now, he could still feel the traces of it within his body.

As he heard the familiar sound of booted footsteps echoing down the cavernous halls of the dungeons, he dismissed his line of thought. Rising from the straw floor, he brushed himself off and waited for Jareth to appear.

"How lovely to see you, Jareth. I had hoped to be out of here a little sooner than now."

"Why, Drake, I think you look rather at home in there."

"Well, when you invited me to the King's dinner, I had rather hoped for a bed and maybe someone to warm it."

"Are you not enjoying my hospitality, dear friend?"

Drake glared at Jareth for a moment before leaning back against the wall, a smirk on his face. "Some parts are more delightful than others. In fact, your Sarah tastes sweet as honey. Most enjoyable."

It was Jareth's turn to glare, and he let out a growl as Drake continued to smile at him.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Drake made his way towards the bars that separated himself from Jareth. "You have been holding back on me, dear friend. When, exactly, were you going to tell me about the fact you started bonding with the girl?"

"You were to access memories of the attack, Drake, nothing more."

"Impossible to do when she was feeding them so freely." Drake placed his hands against the bars. "Let me out, Jareth, and I can enlighten you on the passion locked inside that pretty thing."

Jareth threw his head back and laughter echoed throughout the empty caverns. "Good try, Drake, but I made that mistake last time, remember? This time I will wait until sunrise."

"Pity. For a mortal, she has a rather overwhelming amount of passion," Drake paused, and then his voice took on a serious tone. "Jareth, she is a danger to herself. Her mortal fertility is pouring out of her in waves, and that little trick with the peach is starting to fade. Soon, she will be open game to every Fae here, and you might have forgotten, but you have half the underground in residence."

"I am aware-more than aware-of Sarah's alluring qualities, and that is why she will be nowhere near tonight's festivities."

"Pity, I was looking forward to a little time with her."

"Careful, Drake, or I may leave you in there permanently."

"Considering the guest list, I don't really count that as a threat. In fact, the offer is quite tempting."

Jareth laughed once more. With a flick of his wrist, a bottle of brandy appeared, and both himself and Drake held a glass.

"I will keep you company a while longer, and we can decide on a way to survive the evening. for Lillete informs, I have already managed to ruffle the family feathers."

"Already?" Drake raised his glass. "Then I have some catching up to do. You know how much I enjoy your brother's company."

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah was amazed at the amount of staff that seemed to have appeared in the castle overnight. Surely one dinner did not require so many? She made her way through the corridors, a small smile on her lips. She was unsure exactly what had happened between herself and Jareth last night, though she was determined to find out. The whole thing was slightly hazy in her mind, and it was hard to recall what had come after Drake had touched her head, yet she remembered dancing with Jareth. He had held her so lovingly, and she felt so conflicted by the words he spoke and the way he acted. Then he had kissed her, and as she thought of it, her whole body seemed to fill with warmth, and a glow covered her pale cheeks. Her feelings towards him had changed.

She had been disappointed when Lillete had informed her that morning that she would be confined mostly to the kitchen today, all hope of discussing things with Jareth dashed. She would not see him at all, for by the time her duties were fulfilled and the dinner complete, she would be exhausted and the hour would be extremely late.

As she approached the kitchen, Sarah sighed. A day in the company of Kabe was something she could go without. As she neared the kitchen, she could hear Kabe shouting orders. Today was going to be long. The immense heat hit her as soon as she approached the steps, and the extra bodies in the area only added to the discomfort.

Seeing the girl enter the kitchen, a smile spread over Kabe's face. He would make sure today was hell for her, one way or another, starting now. "Where have you been, girl? Get over there and start the dishes, we need them."

Sarah's heart sank as she noticed the tower of dirty dishes, pots, and pans that stood next to the sink. Without a word, she began the task he had appointed her. Hopefully, if she was busy, the day would pass quickly. Sarah had only managed to wash three plates before he was shouting at her to speed up, following with his usual phrases of 'petty mortal' and 'waste of my time.' Sarah bit her tongue and continued with the task at hand, silently praying for the day to be over.

After what felt like hours of scrubbing, Sarah was finally done with the washing up, or so she thought until four goblins arrived in the kitchen, arms full of breakfast bowls and plates. Behind them, Sarah noticed Anya in discussion with Kabe, and he looked far from happy.

"You, mortal girl, get here!"

Sarah made her way towards him and Anya.

"You are needed in the dining hall to help set up for this evening. Be back here by four for this evening's preparation."

Sarah nodded and followed Anya from the room, breathing a sigh of relief. Anya turned and smiled at her.

"I thought I would rescue you," Anya said.

"I am so grateful, but won't you get in trouble with Lillete?"

"No. She said if I needed extra help to just go find someone, so I have."

The two girls ran off in the direction of the dining hall, giggling as they raced through the servant's quarters. Finally, they stopped outside a large oak door, and as Anya pushed it open and entered, pulling Sarah behind her, Sarah gasped.

"Oh, my god, it's amazing!"

A large, opulent room stretched out before her. The walls were a strange grey stone that possessed both silver and gold flecks within its depths, and a deep, red wine carpet ran from the door up the centre of the room, stopping where a large, dark oak table stood. Above her head hung numerous chandeliers, and arrangements of flowers stood atop pedestals at intervals around the room. The whole place was bigger than Sarah's old family home.

"Come on, Sarah, we have to get this thing laid out within an hour," Anya said, dragging her towards the table.

Sarah noticed that the central chair was raised slightly higher than the rest and assumed that must be where the King would sit. She began to follow Anya as she draped white linen cloth over the large table before placing another over it. Embroidered in gold thread, the centre was a labyrinth with an owl above it. Sarah and Anya moved along the table, placing candlesticks and small flower arrangements as they went. Quickly, the settings began to take shape, and the once bare table was covered in crystal glasses and silver cutlery. As they worked, Sarah began to sing. She could not remember the last time she had felt happy enough to sing, and Anya smiled at her as they worked; Sarah had a lovely voice. Anya excused herself for a moment, and Sarah continued with the task. It was not long before the table was decorated, and as the light of the sun shone in over the table, it made everything glisten and sparkle, casting rainbows around the already beautiful room.

"It's magical," Sarah sighed.

"Yes, a little like that voice of yours, sweet."

Sarah turned swiftly and found Drake standing in the doorway with a large smile on his face. Sarah curtsied quickly, and Drake closed the door and walked towards her, never once taking his eyes off her. As his gaze ran over her body, Sarah felt her face flush.

Seeing the blush, Drake's smile widened. "You know, sweet Sarah, you are rather the stunning little thing," Drake purred, "and you smell divine."

Sarah had unknowingly moved backwards, and found herself backed against the large table with nowhere else to go. As she gazed into Drakes' eyes, she could feel a pull towards him. He leaned over her and whispered into her ear:

"And I am sure you taste divine, also."

Sarah could not move. She felt like she was suffocating, yet at the same time, she was filled with a feeling of excitement. As he brought his lips down towards her, she felt her breath catch; he was intoxicating. Somewhere in her mind, a voice was screaming at her to stop him, but she could not. As his lips came down to meet hers, she was vaguely aware of the door opening, and a voice rang through the room.

"DRAKE!" Jareth's voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Hell," Drake muttered, halting immediately, and quickly pulled away.

Sarah shook her head. What had just happened? She had the feeling of being slightly drunk. Sarah could just see Jareth standing at the door over Drakes' shoulder, an angry scowl on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Now, Jareth, I did warn you she was a temptation."

"I will see you in my study, Drake. Now, _get out_ ," Jareth growled at him before turning his eyes to Sarah. " _You_ are supposed to be in the kitchens. I advise you to return there immediately."

Sarah was taken aback by his harsh, cold tone. What had she done? Suddenly, she realised what had just happened-she had almost kissed Drake, but she'd had no control of it.

"Please, let me explain," Sarah stammered.

"There is nothing to explain. Do as you are commanded, and return to your duties in the kitchen."

Jareth turned away from her and began to leave the room, only to stop when she shouted after him. Something inside her seemed to snap, and a flood of determination, anger, and frustration burst forth. Sarah felt her mind erupt, giving her back a strength she had not felt for a long time.

"NO!"

As quick as lightning, he had turned back around, pinning her against the table where Drake had left her moments before. "No? Are you openly defying me, Sarah?"

"I, that is, just let me explain…"

"You forget your place, girl! You are mine. I own you now, and you will do as I command, is that understood?"

His harsh words cut through her like a knife. She had done nothing wrong, this was not her fault, yet he was being so cruel.

As Jareth moved back a step, he inwardly cursed himself. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and he had caused it by his own petty jealousy.

"I hate you," Sarah said as she passed him.

Suddenly, his hand was on her arm, pulling her back towards him. She tried to pull it away, but he held her tight.

"Do you really, precious? Then let me give you something to really hate me for."

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and the kiss was nothing as gentle as the previous one. This kiss was demanding, fierce, and filled with great passion. Sarah felt her head spin as his tongue sought entry into her mouth. Her first reaction was to push him away, but she felt him pull her tight against him, almost crushing her in his embrace. As the kiss deepened, she relaxed into his embrace, letting the sensations he was causing pour through her body. She clung to him, responding freely to the kiss, then just as fast as it had started, he broke the kiss and released her. She stood there, gasping for air, her heart beating rapidly, and her whole body tingling with desire and anticipation.

Jareth smirked at her, taking in her flustered appearance, his head slightly cocked to one side. "Well, precious, if that is how you respond when you hate me, I cannot wait for you to totally despise me."

Without another word, he had pulled her back against him and his lips covered hers once more. She relaxed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her fingers twining into his blonde hair. All she could focus on was the sensation of his lips against hers, then he began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. The sensation built, and it was like electricity every time his lips met her skin. She could feel herself drowning in the overwhelming need for his touch. As the kisses continued, he whispered in her ear:

"You are mine, Sarah. You always have been mine."

Sarah's breath was coming in short gasps, and as he fully claimed her mouth once more, she groaned. As the kiss deepened, his hand began to explore every inch of her body. Sarah was drowning in a sea of desire and lust with every passing sweep of his hand. She had never felt so alive, as though each nerve had been made more sensitive. No one had ever made her feel like he was right now.

"Say it, Sarah, say you are mine," he whispered against her ear.

Her skin was hot and begging for his touch, her heart raced and her head was spinning.

"Say it, Sarah," he purred while placing featherlight kisses once more down her neck.

"I am yours," she gasped.

Suddenly, Sarah felt an immense burning sensation as Jareth sunk his teeth into the base of her neck. It felt like her blood had become molten lava as it burned its way around her body. She tried to pull away, but Jareth held her tight. She could feel the sting of the bite, and then the gentle lips of Jareth as he kissed the area of skin he had just broken. Sarah could hear his voice soothing her mind, telling her to relax. After a few minutes the feeling eased, and Sarah stood wide eyed, staring at Jareth.

"What did you do?"

"Something I should have done long ago. I marked you, Sarah. Now you truly belong to me, and no other can touch you."

The sound of clapping drew them both out of the haze, and they turned towards the door. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as Jareth locked eyes with his brother, Gallen.

Sarah could not see him as Jareth had pushed her behind him.

"Really, Jareth, surely even you can do better than a lowly maid, or are you now that desperate?"

His laughter echoed throughout the room, and Sarah felt a chill run through her that froze her to the core. That laugh she would remember for the rest of her life. Jareth felt her body tense behind him as his brother laughed in his face, and felt anger engulf him as his mismatched eyes locked with the piercing blue of his older brother.

Realisation hit Jareth as Sarah moved from behind him to stare at the new arrival, and as she listened to his laugh and saw his eyes she knew, without a doubt, it was him. His hair was longer and his face thinner, making his bone structure more pronounced, but it was him. A whispered gasp left her mouth with one word.

"James."

Seeing the girl appear at Jareth's side, Gallen's smile grew large, and his eyes took on a predatory look.

"How delightful, it's my little runaway. It is not polite to steal other people's toys, Jareth." He turned his attention to Sarah. "I am so pleased you remember me. It will make taking you back so much easier."

Jareth glared at his brother with pure hatred. "You will not touch her ever again," Jareth hissed.

"Try stopping me, little brother. I think you forget it is I who am Crown Prince and heir to the High Throne, not you. If I want her, then she is mine, and I want her just because you do."

Jareth's temper rose, and within a blink, he had pinned Gallen to the wall, his hands tight around his throat. "I will kill you for what you have done to her."

"Now calm yourself, Jareth. Everything I have done, I did for you. It was embarrassing the way you let that wench walk through your Kingdom. One of us had to teach her, and obviously, you are too weak to do so."

"You will answer for this!" Jareth roared.

"Really? To whom exactly?" Gallen replied in a calm, even tone. "I doubt father will be at all interested. After all, she is just a dirty little mortal."

Jareth's anger began to soar dangerously, and a red aura surrounded him as his power intensified. The vases of flowers that surrounded the room simultaneously exploded as the ground under their feet began to shake. A sinister smile graced Jareth's lips as he saw fear appear for the first time in Gallen's eyes.

"I am not the little boy you use to beat and threaten now, Gallen. This is my land, and my punishment, regardless of father."

Drake had passed Gallen in the hall as he headed towards Jareth's study. Sensing trouble, he had quickly turned back around, and as he entered the dining hall, he was met with the sight of Jareth with his hands around his brother's throat.

"Jareth, stop!" Drake grabbed hold of his friend and pulled him back. "Think, Jareth! He wants this so you will lose everything."

"I would listen to your friend, brother. After all, you would not wish to forfeit your whole Kingdom over a girl now."

Gallen walked over to Sarah and ran his hand over her cheek. As she shivered, a smirk played over his lips. "You were so much fun, Sarah, so easy to manipulate."

As Jareth moved, Drake quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him close before whispering in his ear: "Please tell me you marked her."

Jareth looked at his friend, the anger radiating off him in waves. Suddenly, he realised what Drake was hinting at. By marking Sarah, he had ensured she was his, but that would not have been sufficient to protect her from his brother. However, coupled with the bonding that he had already started, it meant even his brother could not take her if he consummated the arrangement. Jareth nodded his head in silent understanding. He only hoped Sarah would be willing to take her place at his side as Queen. This was not exactly how he had seen things developing between them, or the way he wished to take her to his bed.

"Then take her. Get out of here, now, while I distract the heathen."

"Drake, be careful, and thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Jareth. We might just be starting a war over this, and while the court I answer to would love the excuse, I doubt you would be happy to join us."

Jareth gripped Sarah and pulled her to his side while Drake stepped between them and Jareth's brother. Sarah noticed the dark shadows that seemed to bleed from the walls around them, wrapping themselves around Drake. His whole appearance changed, becoming dark and sinister. Sarah buried her head into Jareth's chest, unable to look at the horrifying demon that began to form where Drake once stood. Jareth wrapped his arm around her and they faded from the room.

Gallen stood his ground as he watched Drake transform before him. "You wouldn't dare touch me," he hissed.

A rasping deep voice filled the air, and Drakes' eyes turned an intense fiery red as the shadows around him seemed to swirl and lengthen. "You're forgetting, dear prince, I don't answer to you or yours. I am not one of your Seelie court."

As the shadows began to move and stretch out across the wall, Drake watched with satisfaction as Gallen began to panic. He realised Drake would be more than willing to end his life, despite the political implications.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N No still don't own any of it. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing this story your interest is appreciated.**

 **WARNING This chapter contains Lemony goodness. It is my first proper attempt at this and I have received lots of guidance from my lovely friend Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon who I cannot thank enough. So be kind and review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

The opulent dining hall was now a smouldering shell. The tapestries, once beautiful, were now charred threads hanging from the walls. Soot and ash covered the floor where once there had been crimson carpet. The air was thick with plumes of smoke, and in the centre stood Gallen and Drake. As they glared daggers at each other across the room, magic crackled around them. Drake's fiery red eyes held Gallen's icy blue pools. He had waited a long time to inflict some pain on his friend's brother, and now he had his blessing to do so.

A sinister smile spread across Drakes' lips as he recalled the treatment he had received while locked in the High Castle dungeons as a child. That pain he would bestow on Gallen tenfold, yet he would still honour his oath to Jareth not to spill blood within his castle.

He was but a youth when his father had visited the High Castle to arrange a peace treaty, or so they had been lead to believe. Their whole party had been immediately captured and placed in the dungeons. The screams of so many tortured souls rang in his ears. They had made him watch each one of those events, even his own father's death. Then it had been his turn, and Gallen had taken great pleasure in drawing out his agony. He could still feel the burn from the iron chains that fell against his skin. He was starved and near death, but that was not enough. Gallen had transported them to the barren lands in the immense heat of the day, and he had left him there.

Drake had been hours from death when Jareth had found him. He had poured his own magic into him, hour after hour, in that intense heat to save the shadow prince, and for that Drake had been truly thankful. He had not understood what had driven Jareth to do such a thing, after all, he was a member of the opposing court. Having used so much magic, Jareth could not transport them out of the area, and had carried Drake's weak and battered body for two days before they reached safety.

Drake knew the treatment Jareth had received, although he believed his friend had not given him the full details of the extent of Gallen's cruelty. He brought his mind back to the man in front of him. Yes, he would enjoy this immensely.

"You are losing your touch, Gallen. Too much time spent torturing defenceless young women?"

"Says the whelp that kisses the King's boots."

Drake threw his head back and laughed. He twisted his hands and shadows spread across the floor, like an inky black river that wrapped themselves around Gallen's frame. Without blinking, Gallen summoned his own magic, sending a fiery blast of white heat across the room. The shadows rose in front of Drake, deflecting the light back to its source. Gallen hissed as the reflected magic slashed across his cheek.

"You will pay dearly for this, pup."

"Really? At whose hand, exactly, as it certainly will not be yours."

A sudden blast of wind knocked Drake off his feet, sending him crashing against a far wall. Gallen walked slowly towards him, the sound of crystal shards crunching under each footfall.

"Surrender, Drake, and I may grant you a quick death."

Hissing, Drake shot to his feet, gathering his magic around him before sending a blast towards Gallen and knocking him to the ground. Quickly gaining the advantage, the shadows wrapped themselves around the Crown Prince's body before they screeched, white heat dissolving each one.

Gallen raised himself from the floor. "Maybe we should finish this little dance. After all, there is a function to attend." Summoning his sword, he shot forward.

Drake laughed as the blade sliced through the empty air where he had been standing. "Swords, really? Against a shadow? Come now, Gallen, use your head."

Snarling, Gallen flew forward once more, only to find himself hitting the wall. Drake's laughter echoed around the room as he watched the feeble attempts of the Crown Prince.

"Come now, Gallen, I remember you being more of a challenge."

"Enough playing, Drake."

Within a blink, Drake found himself pinned to the wall by an invisible force. He pushed his magic against it, but with little effect. Focusing his mind, he tried to build a shield around himself, pushing Gallen's magic back.

"You may have access to the Unseelie court, Drake, but never underestimate me. I am Crown Prince for a reason."

Drake dropped to the floor in a heap as Gallen receded his hold.

"Forget the magic!" Drake screamed, and threw himself at Gallen, both falling to the floor. Drake produced a dagger and pressed the point into Gallen's neck.

"ENOUGH!"

Both looked up to find the High King standing above them.

"Prince Drake, release my son immediately. I believe this was to be a friendly engagement, or does Jareth have us here under false pretence?"

Smiling wickedly, Drake reluctantly released his hold. While he would like nothing better than to sink the dagger deep into the scum below him, doing so in front of a witness would mean trouble for Jareth.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth held Sarah tight in his embrace for a few minutes, giving her a chance to recover from the sudden transport to his chambers. Once sure she could stand unaided, he released her, and without a word, headed out onto the balcony. Sarah observed the man who stood with his back to her. She had never, in all her short time of knowing him, seen him look so deflated, and it worried her. She was unsure when he had removed his gloves, but watched as Jareth's knuckles turned white from the sheer strength in which he gripped the railing, his head bent low and his shoulders slumped forward.

The normal warmth of the breeze had evaporated to be replaced with an icy chill as storm clouds began to gather on the horizon. Sarah watched as the storm swallowed up the bright sun, diminishing the last of its warming rays. With tentative steps, Sarah stepped towards the balcony. As she approached, she could hear Jareth muttering to himself with the occasional shake of his head.

"Why him? Why did it have to be him? Anyone, but him," he muttered over and over. "What am I to do?"

Jareth knew all too well the depth of Gallen's cruelty, having experienced it for himself. His mind drifted back to years before. Jareth had idolised his elder sibling as he grew up. To him, Gallen was everything he'd hoped to be one day. There had been no jealousy. The fact that Gallen would become High King had never bothered him, so there was no rivalry in Jareth's mind, he'd just loved his brother. How naïve he had been, how blind, and it was then he had learned a lesson he had since taught many: nothing is as it seems and never take things for granted. A shiver ran through his body as he recalled in detail the first hunting trip he'd attended.

 _He had begged and pleaded with his mother to let him go, and eventually she had relented. How he wished he had stayed behind. At first, it was an adventure. He mounted his horse and held his stance straight, his head high as they galloped out through the castle gates and into the forest beyond. The feel of the horse and the wind in his hair sent adrenaline rushing through the young prince's body. He had never felt so alive. He could feel the ripple of the horse's muscles beneath him as the trees blurred around him. That ecstatic feeling of being one with the animal beneath him as he raced ahead, expertly avoiding the lower branches. The hunt was on, and he matched his brother in skill when it came to the saddle._

 _It was Jareth that had spotted the prey first. Eager to impress his brother and gain his father's approval, he had raised his bow without slowing his mount and hit his target with ease. The first kill of the hunt was his. The excitement, the sheer joy of that moment as he watched it fall to the earth below. Once retrieved, he presented his trophy before Gallen._

 _Gallen's face had contorted in utter rage. As Crown Prince, the first kill should go to him. Even now, Jareth could hear the crop whistle through the air and feel the sting as it cracked against his skin, issuing the first blow and sending him from his mount. He had staggered back, startled and in shock, but there had been no time to recover or protect himself before the next strike came. Gallen beat him relentlessly, even when he had crumpled in agony to the ground. Jareth recalled the look of pride on his father's face as he stood watching his eldest son administer blow upon blow. His words still rang through his mind as he pleaded for help._

 _"You are too soft, boy. Too much time spent behind your mother's skirt."_

 _He remembered little after that, other than the agony and pain on waking in the infirmary with Lillete and his mother at his side. The story they had been told was that he had fallen from his horse down onto rocks below. Everyone knew this was untrue. Yes, he had fallen, but at Gallen's hand._

 _After the first beating, it became more regular. If Gallen committed a crime, Jareth would suffer the punishment on the Crown Prince's behalf. His mother had tried to protect him, tried to plead with his father that this was unjust, but his father ruled with an iron fist, and his mother soon found herself receiving it. Hate grew in the small child's heart, and he swore that when he was old enough, he would protect his mother and all those who suffered in such a way. Unfortunately, he never made it in time. When they had carried the Queen's body through the courtyard that day, Jareth knew. He knew it was his father's hand that had caused this. When she passed, he had cried, and that was the last time he ever showed emotion. He swore to never love again, and locked his heart away from the world._

 _Gallen had beaten him so bad in the days that followed her funeral, he was surprised he had lived to tell the tale. From that day on, Jareth had schooled his features, and a mask of indifference fell upon him. He acted as his father required, but it never was enough. He took each punishment without a sound or complaint. Lillete tried her best to guard the young prince, but as a servant to the crown there was little protection she could offer, so instead, she would tend to his injuries._

 _The brutality of his brother did not just extend to him. Jareth had heard the pleas of those women that Gallen had taken to his bedchamber most nights, and the screams had been heard throughout the castle. Those that left the following morning, bruised and bloody, were the lucky ones-some never left at all. Yes, Gallen was his father's son._

 _When his father summoned him and informed him he was to run the Labyrinth to take his place as King, he had been shocked. He knew the stories people told of the Goblin Kingdom and its inhabitants, the insanity many suffered from their dealings there. He knew that many entered the Labyrinth, but few left, and yet he felt no fear. He had been happy to leave, putting as much distance between both them and himself as possible._

 _The Labyrinth had accepted him. He felt it as soon as he entered through those gates, a kind of warmth that filled every part of him, soothing the pain he had carried for so long. He had the feeling of being wrapped in his mother's arms once more; this strange place seemed to be calling him home._

 _It was a century before he had seen his brother again, but this time he was stronger and wiser. He had turned the goblins into a formidable army, and his kingdom into something the Underground needed. He had fulfilled the oath he had made before his mother had passed, and had answered the wishes of those who no longer cared for their children. He took the lost and the lonely, and gave them a place Underground. Many Fae received a child they thought would never grace their lives. It pained him each time he answered a summons, to see such small children cast aside, some so hurt by their uncaring guardians that he had decided that a punishment should be received, and the Labyrinth had answered. It had challenged every runner, judging their worthiness. Until Sarah, none had succeeded._

Staring out once again at the Labyrinth, Jareth's mind turned to Sarah. Where had she gained the strength to survive so many months of torture? He felt her hand against him, but did not turn.

Sarah reached out slowly, placing her hand on Jareth's back. She felt him flinch, and his muscles tense beneath her touch, but did not remove her hand. "I'm sorry," Sarah said in a low voice. "This is all my fault."

He didn't move, but remained with his head bent low, staring at the ground. Sarah shivered as the wind wrapped its icy fingers around her, unsure if he had heard her or not. The first flash of lightning tore through the darkening sky, quickly followed by thunder. Sarah knew from Anya that the Kingdom did not have seasons as her world did, and that sudden changes were linked to the mood of the King. Feeling a little nervous, and with a heavy heart, Sarah removed her hand from Jareth's back. She turned to re-enter his chambers, only to stop when she heard his voice.

"Sarah, in all of this, you are the one furthest from blame, unlike me. If I had not been so obsessed with a young girl and gifted her the very book I knew she would one day use to call me... If I had not listened-and answered-that very wish to bring her into my world, the world I know to be full of danger and hardship... If I had not been so selfish, thinking of my own need for love, then you would not have experienced any of the pain you have endured. So, for that, it is I that is truly sorry." He did not raise his head; he did not turn to look at her.

Sarah walked back to his side on the balcony and stood next to him, her gaze fixed on the Labyrinth that spread far into the distance. She placed her hands on the railing near his, and despite the cold and the sudden rain that began to fall, she remained still. She watched lightning illuminate the sky, sending shadows to dance briefly through the land below.

"You gave me an adventure. You granted a wish I made and showed me what it meant to care for someone more than myself. I gained great, loyal friends, and lived a dream. Everything you did, you did for me. You outshined every expectation," she paused, and a small smile graced her lips. "I even got to dance with a King. You are not to blame for what your brother did to me. You never told him to do it."

Sarah waited a moment, taking a few calming breaths before continuing, "I had to choose once, when I was young, between two loves, and even though I made the right decision, I regretted it in the years to follow. Every relationship I had, I tried to find someone that was my equal. I never wanted a slave. I never wanted to obey or fear. I just wanted to love, and be loved in return. It was not my intention to hurt anyone along the way. The only thing you did was believe in me, and make me an offer I was too young to understand. The only thing you have ever done is save me."

"Then why did you not call for me? Why endure such torment alone?" He saw her bite her lower lip, and he watched her twist her dress in her clenched fists. Turning his head fully towards her, he took in her nervous stance. "You knew… You knew he wasn't mortal."

Sarah bit her lip harder. She did not turn to face him, but stayed with her eyes fixed on the raging storm clouds. "Not initially, no. Then I noticed certain things. How the air became heavy when he appeared in a room, the sudden change in temperature, and the scent that followed him…" She hung her head in shame. "I thought it was you…that this was revenge for what I had done. So, I never went to the police as I knew they could offer no help, and I never called or told the others for fear of them being hurt also."

"Sarah, do you consider me such a heartless monster?"

"No, but when we last met you were my nemesis, and you did frighten me. Then I realised with the words he spoke that he hated you just as much as he hated me. That night, when I took the pills and called you, I needed to know for sure, and as soon as you entered, I had the answer I so needed."

There was a lengthy silence between the two as the storm built above them in the sky. The rain was pelting down, and both were soaked, but neither cared or noticed. After a few minutes, Sarah turned once more towards the bedchamber, but before she moved, Jareth called her name.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice was low and filled with sorrow. "I marked you to protect you, yet it will not offer any from my brother. As the heir to the High Throne, he outranks me. To openly defy him is an act of war, one that my Kingdom would gain no allies in other than those of the Unseelie. While I would give my life for yours, I cannot expect that of my subjects. Which leaves me with the most difficult of decisions." He turned to Sarah, taking her hand in his before stroking his other hand down her cheek. Despite the cold, his hand felt warm as he gently cupped her chin and raised her head up so he could look deep into her eyes. "To save you this time will mean a great sacrifice, Sarah, for I have only a few options, and all you may despise."

Sarah saw the sorrow held within his eyes. There was no arrogant smirk, and his face looked almost white.

"You have to sacrifice your mortality to me. It is the only way I can make sure he cannot take you, and make him answer for his crimes."

"How?"

"You become one of my subjects forever."

"Am I not already a subject?"

"No, Sarah, you are a servant, a member of staff. I am the Goblin King; my true subjects are goblins."

Sarah stared at him and her eyes filled with tears. She was shaking now, not just from the cold, but from the full understanding of the situation and the choice she had to make. Could she live as one of the goblins? Jareth released her hand and once more gripped the railing tightly. Thunder roared above them with such intense force the whole castle shook.

"If I was a goblin, would it be forever? Would I remember everything?"

"No, Sarah, you would remember nothing, and I would remember everything…and my heart would break with each day." With each breath, Jareth felt his heart grow heavy. He could not bear to face her at this moment. Sarah remained silent at his side.

"Is there another way, besides being a goblin?" Sarah asked. "I don't think I would make a very good one."

Jareth turned his head to look at her, taking in every detail of her face. He could see the worry there despite the attempt at humour, but also that angry fire in her eyes. A small smile graced his lips. "No, you'd cause far too much mischief to be a goblin."

Sarah looked at him and a simple smile graced her lips also. "Scared I may lead a mutiny and overthrow you, your Majesty?" Sarah replied, trying to lighten the moment. "Is there another choice?"

"There are two," Jareth's eyes suddenly became alive with light once more. "The second is you become Queen consort. Due to the dance we shared during your run, and the fae song I sang, we are partly bonded. This bond has increased in strength due to me placing my mark upon you. There is another step before the bonding is complete, giving me the right to claim you as Queen. You will share my rank, but not the power. You will answer to me in everything.

"Do not be fooled, Sarah, you know little of me and my world, this is not the easy option. To achieve this would mean to consummate our relationship, and after what my brother did, that experience may not be as enjoyable for you as I would like it to be. Those memories, although an illusion, felt real to you. There is pain involved, and a long road to justice," Jareth paused, giving her chance to digest everything he had already said.

"There is a third option, one I would really wish for you not to consider-I can take your life. I can return you to the moment you took those pills and leave you. It will drain me greatly to turn back time so far, but if that is your wish, I will grant it."

His voice was now hollow and completely emotionless. Sarah heard his words over and over in her mind. He did not turn back to look at her, and waited silently for her to answer him. Sarah already knew the first and last option were not in consideration, but for him to take her as Queen? She remembered the words he'd said before she had left with Toby. Had he meant them? While the idea of being his Queen filled her with excitement, she would not take the position out of fear. It would be unfair to him and to herself.

"Jareth, do you truly love me?"

Jareth turned suddenly and grasped her, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace. His anger seemed to flare and his grip became vice-like. The storm above reached a crescendo as lightning and thunder rolled into one.

"Stupid girl, do you never listen? I have loved you since the very minute I saw you, and that love has grown more fierce with every passing day, no matter how much I fight against it."

Sarah brought her hands up and cupped his face. Gently, she placed her lips on his, feeling warmth flow through her chilled body. Removing her lips, she leaned back slightly to gaze once more into his eyes.

"Jareth, I trust you, but I do not wish a war or a relationship built on fear. All I want, all I think I ever wanted, is you."

Suddenly, the wind dropped, and the storm seemed to fall silent. Sarah watched as Jareth's eyes filled with hope. "Sarah, what are you saying?"

"I am saying I am freezing cold and soaking wet, and I need my King to warm me."

Without a second's hesitation, Jareth swept Sarah up into his arms and carried her from the balcony into his bedchamber. Both were dripping wet, their hair flattened against their heads, the clothes they wore clinging to their bodies like a second skin. As Jareth walked straight past his bed, Sarah looked up at him and he smiled down at her. His eyes seemed to have regained their mischievous sparkle.

"Trust me, precious."

Sarah was a little nervous when he finally put her down in the large bathing room attached to his chamber. She had seen it once before, during her cleaning duty. It was a vast room, completely tiled from floor to ceiling in a sandstone colour, and filled with a subtle light which seemed to radiate from an invisible source. The large sunken tub in the middle of the room could have easily held a family, and was already filled to the brim. The gentle scent of peaches floated through the air, and already Sarah could feel herself relaxing and her body begin to warm.

Jareth stood back and watched as Sarah glanced around the room. He noticed the subtle shift of her shoulders as she began to relax, and his eyes roamed over her body. The wet fabric of her dress was clinging to every curve, leaving nothing hidden.

"Sarah, my darling, Sarah," he whispered.

Gently, he slid his arms around her waist and turned her to face him. Before Sarah could respond, he had placed his lips over hers. They felt cool, soft, and tasted of rainwater as he claimed her mouth. As the once gentle kiss became more demanding, Sarah gasped, her lips parting slightly against the sudden sting as Jareth nipped her bottom lip, allowing his tongue to find entry, teasing against her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twisting into the strands of wet hair that lay down his back, their bodies pressed against each other as she pulled him in closer.

Sarah's heart began to race as he pushed her slowly back against the wall while continuing to sweep his tongue around her mouth, enticing hers to join in the dance. Sarah let out a soft moan as his hands slid over her body, the heat in her core intensifying as the hunger for him built. With reluctance, Jareth broke the kiss, allowing them both to draw in much needed air, and rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes met briefly before Jareth murmured against her ear:

"Let's get you out of these wet things before you catch your death."

She nodded as Jareth began to unfasten her dress, sliding it slowly over her shoulders and down her arms to expose her breasts. He leaned into her, his mouth following the same path as the dress, trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, his fingertips following the curves of her body, ghosting gently down her sides as he peeled the dress from her, exposing her like some exotic fruit for his tasting. His mouth moved lower along her smooth, creamy skin, inhaling the subtle scent of vanilla that was Sarah. He brought his lips over her rounded, pert breast, capturing the nipple in the warmth of his mouth before sucking harshly to draw it further out, then swept his tongue gently over the surface, causing Sarah to whimper and moan above him. He sucked hungrily, circling his tongue around the nipple, causing it to stiffen further. He heard her groan as he kissed and nipped at her delicate skin before claiming the other breast, beginning to tease and suck once more.

Jareth smiled as he continued to feather her skin with kisses, sliding the dress further down and exposing her stomach. Jareth glanced up briefly, taking in her flushed appearance before continuing to move the dress lower, letting it finally pool at her feet. He let out a low growl as he reached for her panties, hooking his thumbs in the sides and pulling them very slowly down, his fingers stroking along the back of her thighs. He lifted her feet up, one by one, freeing her from the panties. Finally, she would be his.

Sarah leaned back against the wall, his touch sending waves of desire throughout her body. Glancing down briefly, her eyes locked with his; the mighty Goblin King was now kneeling before her, and his eyes were dark with sheer lust. She felt his hands begin to climb up her calves, then he took her leg and rested it on his shoulder, opening her further to him. Sarah felt her body begin to tingle with anticipation as she felt the warmth of his mouth against the inside of her thigh. The heat inside her built, and she could feel the juices of her arousal begin to drip from her body as his fingers travelled over her folds.

Jareth found her slick with arousal as he began to circle her clit in gentle motions, causing her to moan loudly at the wave of pleasure that flowed through her. Sarah threw her head back against the wall and her eyes closed as Jareth's lips replaced his fingers to begin sucking at her swollen bud. Her fingers tangled into his wet hair and gripped tightly. He heard her whimper as he flicked his tongue against her entrance, triggering her desire to intensify. Jareth moved slowly, building the pressure, the taste of her arousal both sweet and salty as his mouth moved against her, causing Sarah to whimper and moan louder. He could feel her fingers tighten against his scalp as he thrust his tongue deep into her entrance, feeling the small shudders that travelled through her body as his mouth worked over her. How he wanted to restrain her right now, torment her with immense passion, but he realised she might panic.

Sarah's breath was now coming in ragged gasps as the sensations Jareth was creating within her intensified. She let out another loud moan as she felt Jareth's fingers once more slide into her folds, joining with his mouth. Her body felt as though it was on fire, her nerves even more sensitive. His own desire was desperate for release, his erection straining painfully against his breeches as he moved his mouth back across her stomach, trailing kisses up to her breasts once more. He claimed a nipple in his mouth, and using his teeth to bite gently, caused another moan to fall from Sarah's lips. Jareth released her swollen breast and moved across to the other. He felt her shudder and moved back up to face her, watching as her face filled with exquisite pleasure. He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did now.

He placed his thumb back against her clit, rubbing circles across it as he inserted two fingers inside her. He felt her muscles clench around them, her juices flowing over him as his fingers moved in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. He could feel her tightening around him as she neared release, and increasing the speed of his fingers and thumb, he drove her on towards her climax.

Sarah was completely lost in the sensation that now ran through her body. She began to press herself against him to increase the pleasure, begging for the release that built within her core by Jareth's expert hands. He moved in closer, encircling her waist with his free hand and pulling her slightly forward. She could feel his breath, cool against her heated flesh as he nipped at her ear and whispered:

"Come for me, Sarah."

At his words, her body suddenly began to shudder, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing within her as he drove her orgasm on, sending her into the heavens as she screamed out his name. As she began the fall back to earth, her legs began to shake, and if it was not for Jareth supporting her, she would have collapsed to the floor. He hungrily claimed her mouth once more, and she could taste her own arousal on his lips.

Finally, Jareth stepped back and swept his eyes over her now naked frame. Drinking in each curve, he watched as her bosom rose and fell, her rapid breathing beginning to calm, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. Immediately, he moved back in, claiming her lips once more in a fiercely passionate kiss. He felt Sarah's fingers tighten around his arms before she suddenly spun him around, throwing him forcibly back against the wall. He felt her hands pull the wet shirt away from his body and down his shoulders. He noticed that she did not completely remove it, but slid it down just enough to trap his arms against his sides. As she drew her lips away from his, Jareth captured the look of uncertainty that flashed across Sarah's face. He smiled, silently encouraging her to continue, eager to see where she would go with this.

Sarah felt her confidence grow and her nerves ease a little with Jareth's silent approval, and his breath caught as he felt her hands trail over his chest, her lips pressing against his skin. Her touch seemed to bring his body alive, and his already painful erection swelled a little more. As Jareth's eyes closed in sheer pleasure, Sarah moved her lips over his body, following the tracks left by the rainwater that still dripped from his hair. She brought her tongue out and gently brushed it over his nipple, causing him to groan louder. Placing her lips over his nipple, she began to suck slowly, teasing him with her tongue before bringing her teeth into play. Jareth growled loudly; this woman would be his undoing.

Sarah smiled up at him sweetly, her eyes blazing fiercely as she moved her lips lower, until she was kneeling before him. Hooking her fingers into the waistband of his breeches, she peeled them down his muscular legs, giving his erection the freedom it so desperately craved. Sarah's eyes widened as she took in the sheer size of him. Tentatively, she reached out and traced her fingers along his length, causing Jareth to shiver in pleasure. Her nervousness only seemed to heighten his pleasure more.

Jareth felt the surge of wanton lust fill him as Sarah encased him with her fingers. He wanted to grasp her and claim her now, but the damn shirt was holding him prisoner. He would like nothing more than to throw her down upon the floor and ravage that beautiful, delicate body of hers, and if she had been any other woman, he would have done just that. But this was not any other woman, this was Sarah, and he would endure every minute of blissful torment at her hands. As he gazed down at her wide-eyed expression, he could sense her slight unease. He needed to get her attention and bring her back to him without frightening her.

Hearing Jareth call her name softly, she slowly began running her fingers back up his lean torso and over his shoulders. Her nails briefly grazed over his skin, causing him to hiss in pleasure before once more placing her hands on his arms to slide the shirt the rest of the way down. As soon as his arms were free, Jareth grasped her around the waist, pulling her flush against his body. With his swollen erection pressing against her, his mouth fell once more on hers, the fingers of his free hand tracing circles down her lower back until he grasped her arse tightly, drawing her even closer. Sarah began to rub herself against him, and Jareth could feel himself beginning to lose all control. He was determined to take this slow, to make it as memorable as he could, but she was driving him mad with desire. Feeling her cool, damp skin against his, and the slight shiver, he released her from his embrace before taking her hand in his and leading her towards the sunken tub.

"Come."

The sound of Jareth's commanding voice sent tingles dancing over Sarah's skin. Sinking down into the water, Jareth pulled Sarah down into his lap. He could see the scars left by Gallen, but he would be damned if it would ruin this moment for either of them, and he would remove each and every one from her delicate flesh soon enough. Pulling her back against his chest, he removed her damp hair from her neck, allowing him to place his lips against it once more.

"My god, Sarah, have you any idea how beautiful you are?" he whispered against her ear, his voice deep with lust.

As the water washed over them both, Sarah could feel the heat begin to return to her body. She could feel Jareth's chest against her back, and his obvious arousal against her thigh. Jareth once more moved his hands over her, bringing his hands up to cup both her breasts. He began to massage them, his fingers teasing each nipple, causing them to harden once more. She could feel his breath against her neck as he feathered kisses along her skin. Sarah moaned; there was just something about his touch that seemed to set her body on fire. She was no innocent, but no one had ever brought out such sensations in her before. The sudden feel of Jareth's teeth against her neck, grazing her skin before his mouth kissed the very same spot, made her moan once more.

"You are so responsive, precious."

Jareth slipped his hands lower into the water, once more finding the entrance to her sex, and Sarah could feel her stomach muscles tighten as the excitement built within her. Quickly, he thrust two fingers inside her, causing her to gasp before she began to rub herself against his palm. He could feel her confidence returning as her arousal built. Unable to bear the constant touch another minute, Sarah grasped hold of Jareth's hand, removing it from against her. She spun in the water and straddled him, capturing his mouth hungrily with hers before pulling back to gaze into those beautiful eyes of his. A smile spread across his face as he took in her flushed complexion and the sheer lust evident in her eyes. He placed his hands against her back, bringing his mouth down to capture her breast, pulling and sucking on the sensitive bud before moving his attention to the other side. Sarah placed one hand on Jareth's shoulder, while the other slid under the water. A growl left Jareth lips as he felt her hand tighten around his erection, and he threw his head back in pure bliss as she began to rhythmically move her hand up and down his length. Sarah could feel him throbbing under her fingers, and it made her feel powerful to know she was causing this sensation in him.

"By the gods, woman," Jareth moaned.

The sudden feeling of desire was overpowering her. She needed him, and she needed him now.

"Jareth," she gasped. "Take me now. I need you now."

He needed no further invitation. Knowing full well that she was ready for him, Jareth positioned her over his erection, and without hesitation, plunged inside her.

"Mine," he hissed against her throat as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Sarah moaned in pleasure as she felt the fullness of him. The water lapped over the rim of the tub and across the floor, but Sarah was lost in the sensation of feeling him inside her. He held her still, giving her body time to adjust to him.

"My god, Jareth," she gasped.

"Always," he murmured against her throat. "Sarah, the binding may hurt slightly, breathe through it."

Sarah began to move against him in painfully slow thrusts, causing Jareth to moan with pleasure. The slow rhythm was driving him crazy, it was delicious torture. He felt her begin to tighten around him as she increased the pace, pulling herself to his tip before taking him deep inside her once more. He gripped her hips tightly, guiding her to meet him thrust for thrust. Sarah felt each nerve in her body suddenly come alive as the sensation inside her built, begging for release once again. Jareth urged her to move faster as he ploughed deeper into her core, knowing she was nearing release and feeling his own imminent. Then Jareth heard Sarah scream his name as she clenched and shuddered around him. He loved the way she spoke his name in the moment of passion, the sound of it sending waves of desire throughout his own body.

As Sarah came for the second time, the world around her fell away and she was lost to the current that pulsed through her whole body, and with it, a sudden primal need to taste his blood. It was as though she had no control over her own body, and she found her lips pressed against Jareth's neck. He moved his head back to give her better access, knowing exactly what she would do, and he would explain this all to her later. As she sank her teeth into him, a feeling of euphoric pain flowed through him, causing him to find his own release and empty himself inside her. He had never felt pleasure quite like this. He completely lost control as his senses heightened and a feeling of pure ecstasy swept through him.

Following their release, Sarah felt an immense pain burning throughout her body, spreading from between her legs and out like an electric current travelling through her veins. It was more intense than when he had marked her in the dining hall, scorching like a million shocks at once. As it swept throughout her body, she gripped Jareth tightly, her nails digging into his flesh so hard that small spots of blood appeared. Her vision blurred and her head spun.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close to him. "Relax, Sarah. Let the binding take you. Don't fight it," he whispered to her.

He kissed her gently on the forehead and the immense burning within her body seemed to fade, complete exhaustion overwhelming her. She collapsed against his chest, her breaths coming in rapid succession. He held her tightly against him as their heart rates began to calm and beat as one. The water around them had now cooled and Jareth lifted her, removing himself from within her. He cupped her chin in his hand and claimed her lips with a brief, gentle kiss.

"My Queen." He smiled at her, taking in her glowing face.

Sarah found she had no energy at all, she could barely move. Slowly, Jareth stood, and scooping her into his arms, gracefully stepped out of the tub. As he exited the bathing chamber, he flicked his wrist, instantly drying them both and dressing him in his usual attire, and Sarah in a flowing nightdress.

Sarah clung to him, her arms around his neck, and her head resting against his chest. She fought to keep her eyes open, but they had become so heavy. The last thing she heard was Jareth's voice as he lay her down on his large bed.

"Sleep, my Queen. You have earned it."

He pulled the covers up and over Sarah, kissing her gently on the forehead before stepping back to gaze at her. Finally, she was his, and his alone. No one, not his brother or even his father, could touch her now. He still wanted justice for what Gallen had done to her, and now that Sarah was his Queen and the bonding had begun to change her, he could go above his father to the Court of Elders. As he watched Sarah sleep, he knew that by the time she awoke her change would be complete. She was one of them forever.

The dark clouds that had engulfed the sky broke, and the sun's rays once more touched the ground below. Jareth could feel the Labyrinth calling to him, could see the glowing light in its centre and the abundance of blossoms that appeared over the hedge maze, signalling its approval of his choice. His next step would be to announce his new Queen to all. The King's dinner this evening had taken on a new agenda.

Jareth tilted his head slightly as Lillete silently entered the room. He saw her eyes widen as she surveyed the girl within his bed and the angry scowl that graced her features.

"Not one word Lillete"

"Trust me your Majesty, one word will not cover what I wish to say to you".

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

The High King and Prince sat across from each other in their own private chambers in the goblin castle. Gallen had relayed the full story to his father, who had been quite impressed by the Prince's devious nature. He was now deep in thought, considering their next action. So, Jareth had decided to take the mortal girl for himself without the blessing of the High Court. That certainly would not do. Why both his sons were so taken with a mortal wench the King did not understand, but he would be damned if he would let Jareth have what he desired. By rights, the boy should have been dead long ago. As the scroll appeared on his lap, the High King glanced over it before raising his eyes to meet those of his eldest son.

"It seems you are right, he has requested an audience with the Elders, Arden is on his way"

Gallen stood and hissed as he ran his hand down the scar that Drake had left across his cheek. He would make sure the shadow prince paid dearly, but first, he needed to avert the immediate problem of Jareth and the human girl. They seemed to forget exactly who they were dealing with, so maybe he should follow through on his little threat. Hearing the door open behind him, he turned as a small figure entered the room, wrapped within a hooded cloak that hid their face from view. As it entered, it trembled slightly under the intense gaze of the Crown Prince.

"You failed me. I said I wanted her alone."

"I am sorry, your Highness. I had no idea Lord Drake or his Majesty would come there."

"Be grateful I am in a rather generous mood and giving you another chance." Gallen walked over to the figure, removing the hood from the young girl and forcibly gripping her chin in his hands. "Remember, Anya, I do not like failure, and if you disappoint me again, I will rip that little seed from within your belly. Is that understood?"

Anya's eyes grew wide with sheer fear of the Prince, her hands covering the subtle swell of her stomach as tears pricked her eyes.

"The bastard child would probably be better off. Not exactly one of my greater moments." Gallen crushed the girl's lips with his own, biting hard enough to draw blood. "I have rather missed you in my bed, dear. Bring her to the gardens this evening. Make sure no one follows you, and I will reward you extremely well."

Anya nodded her head and wiped the blood away from her now swollen lip. "I will not fail you, my Lord."

"See you don't. Now get out."

Anya quickly pulled up the hood of her cloak and slipped from the room.

Gallen addressed the third person in the room who until now had stayed hidden and out of view. Placing spies within Jareths castle had proved a wise decision. It seemed his brother was far to trusting and far to forgiving, a flaw he had inherited from their mother.

"You have your orders, make sure she does not fail me again"

"Of course" Kabe bowed low and exited from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Wow you are all great and so supportive, thank you so much. This story seems to have taken off and I must say it has pushed me out of my comfort zone quite a bit.**

 **As always I do not own Labyrinth and am happy to receive reviews. I am aware I have other stories to complete and will get back to all of them**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

The fire hissed and crackled in the hearth, emitting its warmth and banishing the chill that had settled in the room. It cast dancing shadows across the walls and ceiling, turning the dark midnight blue fabrics to black while placing an orange hue across the lighter ones. In a few hours' time the whole place would be thriving with the long-awaited dinner guests, so the last moments of peace were treasured.

Lillete sat silently at the side of the bed, her eyes upon the brunette who lay peacefully within. She could see the subtle glow of Jareth's magic upon her skin, and the recognisable mark of an owl. She slumped further back into the chair and let out a deep sigh. It was too soon. The foolish boy always rushed things, why could he not wait? As she rested her head back and closed her eyes, another sigh escaped her lips. Well, there was little she could do about it now, but he would most certainly be receiving her thoughts on the matter. Of all the times to do something so reckless, he chooses now, when the castle is full of temperamental beings, to take the girl to his bed and announce her as Queen. Lillete pondered the thought for a long time. She knew Jareth well, and was aware that this was something he had wanted for a long time, but did he just want the girl as his Queen, or would he pledge himself completely to her and take her as wife also? A serious talk with his Majesty was called for.

The added news that Gallen was Sarah's tormenter did not sit well, either, and she had no doubt that hell was about to erupt. Maybe having an Unseelie prince at his side was not such a bad thing after all.

Lillete thought back over her years, remembering her utter dismay when Jareth had turned up half dead at her door with an unconscious Prince of the Unseelie court in his arms. She had never envisioned that a fierce loyalty would form, and that Drake would pledge his alliance to Jareth. She knew, having lived through two wars already, that even though there was presently peace between the courts, it would not last. It never did, and she did not relish living through a third.

Lillete had served with fierce loyalty to the High Castle for thousands of years, caring for each heir in turn before tending to their heirs. When Amora had given birth to Jareth, she instinctively knew this child was different. It wasn't just the physical looks, as he had inherited his mother's lighter colouring, there was just something about the magic within him that seemed so pure, and she knew Amora had sensed it, too.

Poor Amora. She had fought so valiantly against her tyrant of a husband to protect that child, eventually losing her life and costing the child his mother.

Lillete opened her eyes, but did not tilt her head as she felt the weight of a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She knew who was beside her without looking. That familiar scent of wild flowers and summer rain could only belong to one.

"He has chosen well. She is beautiful."

"She is too fragile," Lillete replied.

"She is stronger than either of you can imagine."

Lillete bowed her head slightly. "I am so very tired, my Queen."

"I know, Lillete, and it will not be long now, I promise you. But right now, he needs you."

With those words, Lillete turned her head to the woman at her side. She was as glorious as she always had been, her blond hair falling in careless waves along her shoulders and down her back, her skin slightly golden from the kiss of many suns, and her eyes a vibrant mix of green and blue.

"Has the boy not had enough suffering? Surely he deserves happiness."

The Queen removed her hand from Lillete's shoulder and approached the sleeping girl, gently placing her hand across her cheek before placing a kiss on her forehead. "She will make him so blissfully happy, if he will let her. He is reluctant, and she will deny him again. She will bring him to near destruction, and he will hurt her in return, but through it, they will grow in strength."

Lillete remained silent, just watching the Queen whom she had not seen for such a long time.

"Your service to me is almost over, Lillete, and you have more than earned your rest beyond the veil." The Queen once more placed her hand upon Sarah, moving towards her heart. She closed her eyes and a soft glow encased them both. "She holds a strong heart, filled with passion and love. She will make a great Queen, a loyal and loving wife and mother, but she still holds a fear of him."

"I know," Lillete answered.

"He is shutting her out, Lillete. His heart is still so closed. Help him through the pain, help him see the truth, do not let him become his father." The last of the words were spoken with bitterness.

"Amora, my Queen, he will never be his father," Lillete replied quietly.

The Queen moved away from Sarah and knelt in front of Lillete, encasing her hands with her own before kissing them gently. Her soft eyes sought out those of the old woman who sat before her, and a graceful smile adorned her delicate lips.

"Thank you for keeping your promise. I will be back for you soon," and with those words she rose, and walked away.

Lillete did not turn, as she knew she would already be gone. She would continue to honour her promise to his mother, her Queen, but she was so very tired now. Sinking back into the chair, her eyes fell once more on the young woman in her King's bed. Neither of them knew what lay ahead, the hardships they faced. Such a young thing was going to turn his world. Either she would be his saving grace, or his total downfall, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. So much heartache. She just hoped that it would all work out as her Queen believed.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth walked along the corridors of his castle, a smile playing across the corner of his lips. Many goblins watched him pass, confusion written upon their grotesque little faces at seeing the King in such a pleasant mood. It made them extremely nervous, more so than when he was shouting in anger, so they decided it was best to stay as far from him as possible. Jareth neither cared or noticed, his mind awhirl with the events of the day and the necessary problems that he now faced. He had not waited a moment before acting. He would gain the justice he so craved at whatever cost.

As he approached the dining hall, the strong smell of smoke and raw magic hung in the air. He stepped inside and surveyed the destruction. The room was nothing more than a shell, the broken crystal and pottery crunching under his boots. Drake leant against one of the large open windows, silently watching Jareth as he assessed the damage. He could easily restore it, but it would drain him, and he needed to be fully alert this evening, ready to face whatever challenge came his way from his honoured guests. He was under no illusion that presenting Sarah would cause a stir. Yes, tonight would be rather interesting in many ways.

Finally, Jareth brought his gaze towards his friend. He could see how drained Drake appeared, despite the large grin that graced his lips. As Jareth moved forward, the shadows that circled around Drake dissipated into the darker corners. Finally standing beside him, Jareth breathed in the cool air to clear his lungs of the acrid smoke of the room.

"I see you have been enjoying yourself in my absence, but was it really necessary to completely devastate the entire room?"

"Jareth, I did you a favour. It was old, boring, and needed whipping into shape."

"The room or my brother?"

"Both," Drake replied with a sinister smile.

"Drake, you do realise I have a dinner to host in less than three hours, do you not? In this very room?"

"How could I forget such a delight? A full evening in the company of the bigots of the High court and the lower lords of the Underground, all trying to win favour by outdoing one another."

Drake glanced over Jareth for a moment, taking in the sparkle that now lit his eyes, and the smile that danced over his face. He could see the subtle changes in Jareth's face, and his eyes fell to the mark left upon his neck by Sarah. The angry redness had already dispersed, and the true mark of bonding was beginning to appear. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Drake gazed closer. He could see the intricate pattern taking shape, the lines twisting together as the noticeable image of a miniature Labyrinth began to appear.

Jareth could feel Drake's eyes burning into him and tilted his head to face him, his smile wider than before. He had seen the mark himself before leaving his room. It only seemed fitting that this should be her symbol, just as the owl was his.

"I take it from that, that your time was as enjoyable as mine? In fact, I am surprised to see you quite so soon."

Jareth's smile grew larger as he thought back to the activities in his bathing chamber, and the beauty that now graced his bed. "She needs to rest. I have left her with Lillete."

"Well, that will make for an interesting conversation later. That is, if you live to tell it."

Jareth's eyes narrowed and his features became stern. He knew already how displeased Lillete was with the situation, and he doubted her mood would lighten when she heard his full intentions regarding Sarah. It seemed that, once again, Sarah had managed to win the loyalty of his subject. Maybe it would be wiser to have Drake there when the time came. Jareth dismissed the thought and returned his attention back to Drake.

"I had little choice, and you damn well know it. My hand was forced."

"Not exactly torture though, is it, my friend?" Drake laughed. "So, what now?"

"I have sent a summons requesting Arden to join us. Charges will be brought later."

Drake's smile immediately faded and his face became serious as he locked eyes with Jareth. Surely, he would not do something so foolish? "Jareth, you can't be serious. You are going to drag that poor girl before the Elder's council? They will tear the girl to pieces in the search for the truth. She will be stripped bare. Are you insane?"

"No, I am not," Jareth snapped. "Sarah will be able to withstand their inquisition. You and I will make sure of it, and Gallen will pay for his crimes."

"You do realise, if they find in the girl's favour, that you will be required to take his place?"

Jareth turned on Drake, his face now thunderous and his voice sharp. "They can shove the crown where the sun does not shine. I care little for it, as well you know."

Drake knew better than to pursue this topic of conversation. He had no doubt about how Jareth felt regarding the High King's throne. He saw it as more of a curse, something that had ruined his childhood, and he also blamed it for depriving him of a mother. Silence fell between them and Drake could feel the immense darkness clawing inside of him. He had managed so far to ignore the pain, but it was beginning to build in strength.

"Look, Jareth, I need to leave for a while to work off some of this energy. I beg you to think on things in my absence."

Jareth felt slightly guilty. So wrapped up in his own thoughts and plans, he had failed to notice the flicker of pain that crossed Drake's face with the constant battle that, even now, turned his friend's eyes to the darkest of colours. Jareth twisted his wrist and a crystal unlike any other appeared within his palm. Its outer surface seemed to be covered by a pulsing blue light, while in its centre flickered a white flame.

"Drake, while I appreciate all you have done, do not think for one moment I have forgotten your little transgression, and it will be addressed later." Jareth held out the crystal. "Here, go with my blessing."

"Let's hope the lovely spirit shares your appreciation."

"I have little doubt she will welcome you with open arms. Just don't corrupt her too much. I must send runners through there, remember. They, at least, deserve a fair chance."

Drake let out a hearty laugh. "Fair, you? Never." Drake crushed the crystal between his palms and the pulsing blue light spread over him.

Jareth could still hear his laughter long after he had vanished from the room. As he went to move, he felt the slight pain throb through him, and turned his head towards the Labyrinth. He could see the flickering light at its centre briefly turn red, then black, and watched the smaller orchard decay before him. He needed to pay more attention towards Drake, filtering his power like this was dangerous. Jareth hissed as he felt the intense burn that signalled the release of Drake's magic into the Labyrinth, and thanked the heavens that this was a rare occurrence.

Jareth's mind drifted back to when he had rescued Drake. He had never told him that while pouring his own magic into him to save him, he had also absorbed what magic Drake had left, and that the darker magic had planted its seed within him. It was at times like this, when Drake was being drowned by the pull of raw dark forces, that Jareth felt his friend's pain. He straightened himself as he felt the pure pulse from the Labyrinth bringing everything into balance once more. How easy it would be to step over that thin line and align himself with the Unseelie, but he was no fool. He knew that, although it had many promising possibilities, the inevitable price paid was way too high.

Glancing around once more, Jareth shook his head. He would need to inform every one of the new location for this evening; restoring this mess could wait.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them tight again seconds later. _Shit, it wasn't a dream_. She opened them once more, and stared up at the midnight blue canopy that hung above her. She recalled the events earlier with Jareth, and as she replayed the scene in her mind, her whole body began to burn with desire for him.

The sound of a throat clearing at her side made her jump, and she turned to find Lillete sitting there, her eyes narrowed and her face stern. Sarah grasped the silken sheets and dove her head beneath them, only to feel them torn away from her seconds later. To her relief, she realised she was not naked, but dressed in a beautiful nightgown. Had Jareth dressed her? She remembered little after him lifting her out of the water. Sarah's eyes fell onto the clock behind Lillete's head. It was five o'clock already, and she was an hour late. Kabe was going to kill her.

Lillete watched with mild surprise as Sarah jumped from the bed and began to frantically search the room for something before giving up and, grabbing Jareth's bathrobe, tore at breakneck speed out the door. Lillete stood there, staring. She hadn't even said a single word to Sarah, she had moved so fast. Suddenly coming to her senses, she headed after the fleeing girl.

Sarah could hear Lillete's voice behind her, calling her name and asking her to stop, but she paid little attention. She ran as fast as she could through the corridors of the royal wing of the castle, completely unaware of the mass interest she was attracting from many guests. The women sniggered behind their hands as they watched the young, dark haired girl leave the King's room and charge past them, dressed in her night attire, and that of the King's. They had little doubt in their minds why she had been in there. After all, Jareth was known for his sexual appetite. What puzzled them was the appearance of Lillete emerging shortly afterwards. Lillete stood in the doorway and shook her head before returning into the Kings room.

The only thought in Sarah's mind at that minute was to retrieve her spare uniform and, hopefully, slip into the kitchen without drawing Kabe's attention. As she entered the main areas of the castle, the goblins quickly cleared out of her path. So focused was Sarah on her destination, she completely missed the many goblins falling flat to the floor in honour of their new Queen.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief as she entered the servant's quarter of the castle. Summoning a sudden burst of speed, she rounded the corner only to run straight into something hard. As she stumbled back slightly from the impact, she felt two hands grip her arms. Sarah swallowed as she noticed the leather gloves that encased the hands that were holding her. Her eyes traced over the arms and up to the face of Jareth, who was now staring at her with slight amusement. Sarah's face began to burn as her cheeks filled with colour at the memories of her earlier encounter with the King.

Jareth's eyes swept over her, recognising the robe that hung loosely and open from her shoulders as his own. His eyes fell on the night gown below that, shimmering as her breasts rose and fell with each breath. The material hid nothing from him, and he could feel himself begin to harden as he drank her in.

"Sarah, while I find this look utterly delightful, I would prefer it if you did not wander the halls in such attire, and kept such things for my private viewing."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm late, and my dress was still wet, and I couldn't find anything else, and- oh god, Kabe is going to kill me."

Jareth stood there, a little bemused as he listened to her ramble on, her words falling over each other as she spoke. Had she forgotten what he had told her earlier? Did she not remember what had transpired between them? Seeing the blush that stained her cheeks, he had no doubt she remembered some of it.

"Sarah, slow down, breathe. Where, exactly, do you believe you are going?"

"I should have been back by four. It's the dinner, and-"

Jareth's laughter rang through the servant's corridors, and Sarah crossed her arms, a scowl gracing her face. Seeing her annoyance and discomfort, Jareth brought himself back under control. Placing his hand against her cheek, he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, precious thing, have you so easily forgotten my words earlier, or did you think they were merely a way to trick you into my bed?"

The blush on Sarah's face deepened and she lowered her eyes, suddenly finding the patterns on the floor rather interesting. Jareth moved his hand under her chin and brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"Sarah, you are my Queen, and as such, the only place you will serve at this evening's dinner is at my side."

Sarah was just about to protest, but was silenced by Jareth's finger upon her lips.

"I realise you may find this a little confusing, precious, and I promise to answer every question you have, but it must wait until later this evening. In the meantime, I will return you to Lillete, and she can aid you in preparing yourself."

He paused, and his arm encircled her waist, pulling her towards him. He could feel the heat of her body, her nipples erect through the thin fabric of the nightgown. Jareth traced his thumb over her lips and down her jaw before bending in and covering her lips with his own. The kiss that followed was gentle. She felt his hand sweep down from her jaw, and along her neck, before slipping down to cup and massage her breast through the thin fabric. Sarah moaned into his mouth as her own arms moved up and circled around his neck. He shifted both hands to her hips and walked her back against the wall. His knee pressed between her legs, forcing her thighs apart as he pinned her in place. How he wanted her right now.

As the kiss became deeper and more intense, Sarah sucked as his tongue swept into her mouth, causing Jareth to groan. He needed to stop, this could not happen here. Slowly, Jareth ended the kiss. He could see the lust in her eyes as they locked with his. He bent forward once more, and Sarah's breath caught as he whispered into her ear:

"I wouldn't mind revisiting this rather delightful attire later."

Sarah could feel the burn on her cheeks intensify, and as Jareth released her and stepped back, her eyes fell onto his neck. As Sarah raised her hand up towards the mark, Jareth's gloved hand encased her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, precious, unless you wish me to ravish you right now, in this hall."

He could see the confusion in her eyes. There was so much she did not understand about his world, but there was very little time now to explain. He mentally added it to his growing list. He extended his hand out to her, commanding her to take it, and within a blink, they were gone.

Neither of them had noticed the two figures hiding in the shadows, watching the intimate display between the King and the girl.

Jareth and Sarah arrived back in his private chambers where Lillete stood impatiently waiting, tapping her foot. Jareth released Sarah's hand and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Until later, precious."

He removed his hand and stepped towards the door, stopping briefly to speak with Lillete. "Please, if you would ready Sarah for this evening. I will send Drake to escort her."

"Will I not be arriving with you?" Sarah asked.

"No, I have other business to attend to," Jareth replied before he left, leaving a confused Sarah alone with Lillete.

Sarah stared at the doorway that Jareth had just passed through. How could he turn from someone so gentle and caring to aloof and ice cold the next? She had no idea where she sat anymore in the whole scheme of things. Being a maid was easy; she rose at dawn, carried out her daily duties, occasionally met with others for an hour before bed, and repeated the process. Now, he was expecting her to be Queen. Sarah slumped down onto a nearby chair.

"I can't do this," she whispered, placing her head into her hands. "I'm a girl from America, with a degree in English and a master's in Creative Writing and Drama. I don't know the first thing about being a Queen."

Lillete gave a chuckle behind her. "Not all Queens start out as princesses, my dear, and many before you have had to learn their place within the court. Goblin Queens are rare, very rare. Make of it what you will. If you are true to yourself, everything else will follow, and you already have the loyalty of many here."

Sarah's mind was filled with images of Hoggle, Ludo, and the other friends she had made while back in the Underground. She raised her head back up and turned to Lillete, who was busy gathering clothing from a closet.

"Now, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and let us get to work shall we?"

 _Well, if Cinders can do it, so can I_ , Sarah thought.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

Garb and Tibor scurried unseen along the rafters that ran throughout the castle following Sarah as she moved. Masters of disguise they blended well into the castle stonework, they had been trained well, the only order they had ever disobeyed was their current one, yet the King had not said they were not allowed to serve the Lady and Lillete had fully encouraged it.

Two pairs of beady eyes focus briefly on the peach girl, now Queen as their King held her only to be drawn away to a darker corner to watch a different set of figures as they hung back in the shadows. The goblins claws lengthened and their razor-like teeth protruded from their mouths, hidden from all below, they crept silently along towards the two hooded figures. The short hair that covered their bodies now standing to attention.

They could sense it, hidden magic, not the Kings but another's and someone powerful. The goblins felt the shift in the air as the King left with his Queen and knowing she was safe with him they decided their time was best spent following the two figures below.

Kabe stepped forward with Anya at his side.

"The sooner we rid him of her, the better," Kabe sneered.

Anya trembled slightly at his side. She liked Sarah. She had done nothing to her but be a friend since she had arrived. As if sensing her uncertainty, Kabe grabbed her forcibly by the wrist, spinning her to face him.

"Don't think of betraying our master, girl. You would not like the consequences, should you live."

Anya stood, rubbing her wrist as she watched Kabe disappear down the hall towards the kitchen. The tears she had held in now fell silently down her cheeks as her hand swept over her stomach. This was all such a mess, and she had absolutely no choice in any of it.

The two goblins eye the girl below them, Kabe they knew well, he was not to be trusted but the girl was different. Maybe their King should be made aware he had spies within his castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thankyou to everyone for your reviews and encouragement with this story and my special thanks to my poor suffering friend who is correcting my grammar**

 **Please enjoy and as always I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah but the OC are all mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Drake glanced at Sarah as they walked along the bustling corridors of the castle towards the main ballroom. He admired the beauty that currently adorned his arm. Her dark hair that fell in waves down her back had been kept close, but pinned back from her face by slides at either side. Her makeup was far more suitable than most fae women wore, but enough to emphasise her natural beauty. The dress revealed bare shoulders, enhanced her cleavage, and accentuated her already slim waistline before spreading out into a flowing skirt. It started out the lightest of blues before daring into midnight at the hem, and as she moved it glistened with hidden gems, creating an almost waterfall effect. He had to admit Lillete had achieved perfection.

He could tell she was nervous. He could feel the slight tremors that ran through his body from the emotions she was projecting, although unknowingly. Finally, they reached the room, but before they went inside, Drake stopped and pulled Sarah into an alcove. He heard the hiss and snarls of the two goblins, warning him of their presence. Sarah met his gaze, and he was overwhelmed by desire, fuelled further by the sudden wave of fear and surprise that Sarah emitted. If he let her enter the room right now, some of the more unsavoury characters of his court, and the High King's for that matter, would be on her in minutes.

"You need to calm yourself, my sweet. I will not let any harm come to you, but at present, you are feeding me a rather large amount of emotional magic."

Sarah's face filled with confusion as she stood facing Drake. She could feel a tingle run over her skin, and a feeling of icy water flowing over her body.

"Jareth hasn't told you. Bloody typical."

"Told me what?"

"Sarah, I am a prince of the Shadowlands. A certain amount of my power is fed by emotion; fear, hate, sorrow…" He ran his hand along her cheek and leant in close to her, his voice low, "…lust, desire. All of which you are currently emitting in delectable amounts. It is like an exquisite feast, and the deeper and darker the emotion, the better. The problem is that I am not the only one who enjoys such delights."

Sarah swallowed as Drake leant in even closer, and she could feel the heat from his body. She had to admit, there was something about him that excited and scared her. He was like forbidden fruit, making him more enticing.

"Now, we need to do something about this." Drake reached into his pocket and produced a small band of what seemed to Sarah like white gold. He took her hand and delicately clasped it around her wrist. As soon as the clasp was closed, Sarah felt the whole thing becoming incredibly warm for a few seconds before turning cool once more against her skin. As she looked at the intricate design, she could see the intricate gems now turned a black colour, tinged with red.

"This little trinket will help buffer those emotions you are projecting. Do not remove it." Drake then pulled back away from her.

Sarah glanced down at the bracelet once more. Drake's breath across her shoulder made her jump.

"Sarah, keep biting that lip of yours, and I swear, I will risk Jareth's wrath and devour that beautiful mouth."

"Sorry, I just feel a little nervous and out of place, like I'm an imposter and gate-crashing someone else's party."

"Nonsense, you are every bit a Queen, but there are a few things you need to be aware of before we enter the lion's den. Firstly, do not accept anything from anyone without consent from myself or Jareth, and I do not just mean food or drink. Secondly, remember these people know how to play the game and are out for their own personal gain. No matter how they project themselves, they are not your friends. Thirdly, while I will try my best to be there at your side when Jareth is not, it might not always be possible. If you feel threatened, follow your intuition and get out.

"And lastly, sweet thing, use that smart mouth of yours and give as good as you get, better even. These women will skin you faster than you can blink, don't give them the opportunity. Remember, Sarah, at present they do not know you are Queen. In fact, they will most likely think you are either mine or Jareth's latest interest. Don't look so shocked, my love, even Jareth can share sometimes."

Sarah felt her face burn with embarrassment. It deepened further when she heard the small laugh from Drake as he took her arm and began leading her into the room once more.

"Jareth tells me you are quite the actress. Think of this as the most important performance of your life, and enjoy the party."

Sarah nodded her head in understanding, her mind whirling with the whole thing. Her stomach tied itself in knots, and it was all she could do not to deposit the contents of her light lunch onto the floor. Taking some deep breaths, she calmed her increasing nerves, put a smile on her face, and moved forward into the ballroom with Drake.

The large room was ablaze with light from the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling to the small lanterns that illuminated the darker alcoves along the walls. The floor was a white marble that seemed to have veins of various colours running through it. There was a large table facing her, set out like the one she had arranged with Anya, and smaller tables set out around the perimeter of the room. Soft music played, and several people had already taken to the empty floor.

Sarah cast her eyes over the sea of people, trying to find that familiar blond hair, but she could not spot him anywhere. She admired the women, all perfectly made up in varying styles and colours of dress, all extremely beautiful, and the men were equally as handsome, but all individual.

"If you're searching for Jareth, he isn't here. Still taking care of business, no doubt," Drake said with a small smile. "Come, let's join the dance."

He led Sarah onto the floor, and they joined the other couples already there. Drake encircled her waist and pulled her in closer than was necessary, and Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder. He leaned down towards her, and Sarah held her breath as he whispered in her ear:

"Relax, sweet thing, I am not about to eat you."

Sarah let out the breath, and Drake swept her into the dance. She had to admit, he danced extremely well, and she found herself beginning to relax in his arms. As they moved across the floor, Drake pointed out certain members of the court, regaling stories that made Sarah laugh. She found herself enjoying his company, and so, lost in the dance, she did not notice Jareth enter the room until Drake mentioned it.

Sarah turned her attention to the door and found Jareth dressed in similar colours to herself, his jacket a deep blue with gems on the cuffs and shoulders, white ruffled shirt, and black breeches, but it wasn't his attire that had caught Sarah's attention, it was the woman whose waist he held. She was currently curled into his side, causing him to smile while whispering into his ear.

"Business, my arse," Sarah muttered. Drake let out a small chuckle before spinning her in the opposite direction.

Jareth caught Sarah's eye just as the woman next to him placed a kiss on his cheek. Sarah felt her heart clench, and jealousy flared. _Bastard_ , she thought, and fought the urge to claw the woman's eyes out. As Jareth moved towards the dance floor with the woman on his arm, Sarah moved closer into Drake. They swept along the floor effortlessly, and it wasn't long before she saw Jareth again, the woman now pressed against him in a tight embrace as they danced. She noticed the little whispers in the King's ear, and the way the woman caressed his arm with her hand. She also noticed he seemed to be doing very little to discourage her. Sarah turned her face away and locked eyes with Drake, who seemed to be studying her reaction quite closely.

"I don't mind playing if you wish to join the game, but be careful you don't get burned, my sweet."

Sarah's anger and jealousy had ignited something within her. Taking one more look across the dance floor, she could see the woman smiling over Jareth's shoulder, her hand now on Jareth's backside rather than his waist. A sudden determination flared in Sarah. She placed both arms around Drake's neck, pulling him closer towards her. She leant in, mere inches from his lips.

"Let's play," and kissed him gently.

Jareth turned his partner around just as Sarah brushed her lips over Drake's, and immediately his temper flared, and his eyes narrowed. He locked his gaze to Drake, who gave a small nod, and smiled back.

"You know, I think I may just enjoy this," Drake whispered into her ear. "Jealousy is such a delightful appetiser."

Sarah glanced over his shoulder and could see the fierce look Jareth was sending in their direction. She could tell he was not amused, but then, he had started all this. The feel of Drake's hand roaming lower down her waist made her gasp slightly.

"Is he still watching?" Drake whispered.

"Yes, and he does not look happy."

"Good," Drake replied. "May I continue?"

Just as Sarah was about to refuse, she saw the woman place her lips upon Jareth's throat, before her hand that held his backside slid around to the front. Sarah shot a look of annoyance over towards a smirking Jareth. Drake heard her consent to continue through gritted teeth. He suddenly pulled her flush against his body, his mouth on hers for a brief second before working its way down her neck. Drake brought his eyes back up to her now blazing deep pools.

"Your turn, darling."

Sarah placed her hand on his face and slowly slid her fingers down his cheek before her nails traced a line along his chest, down towards the top of his breeches. Suddenly, her wrist was encased by a tight grip.

"I wouldn't go any lower," Drake warned. "While I fully enjoy the game, I require my manhood intact, and I have little doubt Jareth would swiftly remove it and those delicate hands of yours."

As the dance ended, Jareth bowed to his partner and set off towards the two, but was halted by Gallen and his father. He saw Drake release Sarah's hand and place it within that of the Dragon Lord's. Jareth's fists clenched at his sides as he watched Sarah move away across the floor.

"Jareth."

Hearing the stern voice of his father, Jareth brought his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"It has come to my attention you have summoned Arden. Rather a foolish thing to do, my boy. Do you forget who you are dealing with?"

"No," Jareth snapped, "and I will not discuss it, either. Now, get out of the way." Jareth pushed past the two and headed further into the room. As he neared Sarah, he felt a grip on his arm.

"You best calm that temper of yours."

Jareth spun around and grabbed Drake by the throat. "I swear, Drake, if you kiss her again, it will be your last memory."

"Bloody hell, Jareth, you were the one who insisted on pushing her. You obviously pushed her enough because that girl is now one very angry individual. A bit like you, might I add. Now get your fucking hand from around my throat."

Jareth released him, his eyes locked on Sarah as she danced. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the small spark of magic flicker from the Dragon Lord's hand. Without a word to Drake, he moved quickly towards the dancing couple.

Sarah found herself enjoying the dancing immensely. The Lord currently sweeping her around the floor was an excellent partner. He spoke to her of his lands, and regaled her with stories of dragons while she studied him. His hair was deep red, and seemed to flicker between hair and scales depending on the way the light hit it. His eyes were a deep amber, and his skin seemed to have a golden sheen to it that she had never seen before. She found his deep voice strongly hypnotising.

"You're a rare delight amidst this lot, I must say. We are not often treated to such entertaining creatures as yourself."

Sarah blushed at his comments. She was aware of a slight heat creeping over her hand where it held his, and up her arm. She felt a slight pulse at the base of her neck, which made her shake her head to clear her mind.

The Dragon Lord pulled her in closer, and Sarah began to get an uneasy sensation creeping over her skin before her eyes locked to his amber ones once more. She could hear him talking to her, his voice now lower and more like the purr of a cat. Her vision was blurring, until a sharp pain lanced through her, causing her to jump backwards away from him. She felt two strong arms encase her, and a solid chest at her back, before a pair of soft lips kissed the base of her neck, and the pain instantly faded.

"Drago, I would appreciate it if you did not hypnotise my new Queen, or any other guest, for that matter. If anyone is to devour her, it will be me, is that clear?"

"My sincere apologies, Jareth. She is mortal, I assumed she was for the taking."

"You assumed wrong," Jareth hissed. "Come, Sarah." He grasped her hand and quickly lead her away to the outer walls of the room.

"What happened back there?"

"You nearly ended up as the latest delicacy to grace Drago's table. You need to be more aware, Sarah. Try not to look in the eyes."

"What about that pain?"

"That, my dear, is the bonding mark telling you to flee, that the person advancing on you is not me." Jareth placed a kiss upon her neck. "Remember, you are mine."

Sarah glared at him, and he noticed with some delight that immense fire he had been looking for. The sheer determination and stubbornness of her younger self returning with ferocious passion.

"Drake kissed me, it didn't hurt then," Sarah said, moving slightly away from Jareth.

"It only hurts without consent, and before you dispute your consent, I can feel it at the same time." Sarah blushed slightly. "You kissed him actually, precious, and I advise you not to do it again."

"Well, you seemed occupied with other business."

Jareth followed her gaze over to where Princess Dulcina was currently sitting on the lap of a lower lord. "Sarah, are you jealous?"

She noticed the slight laugh in his voice as he asked her. "No," Sarah answered, rather quickly and narrowed her eyes.

Jareth's smirk grew wider as he captured her hand and raised it to his lips, his eyes locking onto the bracelet. "Dear me, it seems you are lying, love."

Sarah caught sight of the bracelet that Drake had placed on her, the beautiful gemstones were now glowing an emerald green colour.

He placed his hand under her chin and brought his lips to hers in a brief kiss. "Relax, precious, I am only interested in you. Dulcina is an old friend. I will not lie to you. We have both, in the past, taken pleasure from each other, but what she is after now, I am unwilling to offer." With that said, Jareth kissed her once more. "Stay here, I will get you something to drink."

He moved off through the throng of people, leaving her alone. Sarah stood and watched the many dancers float past her, taking in the different appearances of each. Most, she assumed, were like Jareth, but others were other creatures. She was so captured by the images before her, she failed to notice when the three women came and stood beside her, causing her to jump when they spoke.

"Hello, I am Lady Capra," the woman to her left informed her. She was tall, her hair a dark, glossy black, her skin ghostly white in contrast, with grey eyes and blood red lips. Her hourglass figure showed clearly through the thin, crimson dress. She waved her hand to the woman at Sarah's right. "This is Princess Leana."

Sarah smiled towards the princess at her right. She was slightly shorter, with a head full of dark brown curls, her skin dark, and her eyes the strangest orange colour. She was dressed in a delicate, flowing gown of cream and gold.

"And I am Princess Dulcina," the woman in front of Sarah said. "But, no doubt, Jareth has already told you," continued the woman who had been on Jareth's arm when he had arrived, and up close, Sarah could see just how beautiful she was. Delicate blonde hair that brushed past her shoulders and down to her waist, light blue eyes, skin lightly tanned with a figure most mortal women could only hope to achieve. She smiled sweetly at Sarah.

"So, you are the King's latest plaything, and mortal. How delightful."

"Come now, Dulcina, don't give the girl false hope. You know full well why he has taken a mortal lover."

"Yes, but does she?" Leana asked.

"Do you, my darling?" Dulcina asked in the sweetest of voices. The other women began to laugh slightly, and Sarah could feel herself blush a little under their piercing gaze. "Come now, darling, it is so obvious. After all, you mortals are such fertile little things."

"He needs an heir," Capra whispered in Sarah's ear.

Dulcina began to laugh loudly at the look of shock that was forming across Sarah's face. "Dear god, girl, you can't have thought it was anything more. You would never be able to satisfy his needs. It will just be a quick roll, then off to find fulfilment elsewhere."

Sarah could feel her blood begin to boil with each word Dulcina spoke. She might speak in the sweetest of voices, but Sarah knew a bitch when she met one. She had encountered many during her school years.

Jareth was watching the display with great interest. Completely obscured from view by the tall stone pillar, he could hear the conversation taking place. Drake moved to his side.

"Are you not going to rescue the poor thing?" he whispered.

"No."

"Rather cruel of you, leaving her to the pack like that."

"Drake, do you forget the purpose of this little exercise? Arden will be here in a few hours."

Drake nodded his head and turned his attention back to the women.

"Yes, Jareth has quite a hunger, I recall," Leana purred. "I recall him keeping me in bed for hours. I left completely exhausted, but evenly satisfied."

"Yes, an insatiable appetite at that," Dulcina added.

Sarah was livid. She was more than aware that Jareth would have had other partners as he had been alive longer than she, but she did not need details. She clenched her fists, digging the nails into her skin to hold her temper and tongue, but when Dulcina spoke again, she lost control.

"You, little girl, just would not know where to start."

"Is that so? Because I don't remember hearing him complain this afternoon when he was whimpering and moaning between my thighs. I mean, the only reason you have a bath that big is for sex, right?" Sarah shot a piercing look at Dulcina. "Now, if you will excuse me, I am ravenous after missing lunch, and I am sure I will need energy this evening when I once again have him screaming my name." Sarah flashed a smile at all three women and stepped forward. At hearing the whispers behind her, Sarah called over her shoulder, "and ladies, if you need any advice on how to make him purr, please feel free to ask."

Jareth and Drake stood there, open-mouthed, as they watched Sarah, her head held high, gracefully walk away across the room.

"I believe your cat has just got her claws back. You best watch that delicate skin of yours, my friend."

"Indeed, and how I look forward to experiencing them," Jareth grinned.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Sarah didn't glance back, but headed out of the main door. Once in the corridor, she leant back against the cool stone wall and let out the breath she was holding. She needed a little time to compose herself before returning to the room. Taking a few deep breaths, she watched as goblins scurried back and forth, trying to trip up the serving staff as they went about their duties. Just as she was about to return to the ballroom, Sarah spotted the familiar figure of Anya heading towards her. Sarah smiled, relieved to see a familiar, friendly face.

At hearing her name called, Anya turned to find Sarah standing against the far wall. Slowly, Anya approached and dropped into a deep curtsy. "My Queen."

"Please, Anya, get up. I'm still Sarah."

"But his Majesty has informed us all you are Queen, and therefore must be treated as such."

"And I was your friend first, so can we just be Anya and Sarah, and forget this Queen rubbish?"

"His Majesty will not like it."

"He will live. Now get up, you are making me uncomfortable."

"Are you alright, Sarah? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm ok. Just…some of the company in there is not to my taste."

"Do you fancy some fresh air? It's time for my break and I was heading to the gardens. It is beautiful at this time of night."

Sarah looked back towards the ballroom. She had been warned by Drake to stay close to himself or Jareth, but she could see no problem with spending time with Anya, and she was in no rush to re-join the current party guests. Maybe a little air would do her good, give her time to regain her composure before throwing herself back into play.

Sarah linked her arm through Anya's. "Let's go."

Nobody paid the girls any attention as they set off along the corridor. As they walked, Sarah talked to Anya, telling her how much she had missed her these past few days, enquiring after her health, and trying to explain the little she understood of current events. With every step they took, Anya's heart grew heavier. She wished she did not have to do this to her, this woman who had been nothing but a friend to her, and even now, as Queen, was treating her as her equal. As the garden grew ever closer, she fought with herself. Maybe she should tell Sarah the truth. But it was too late, they were now in the gardens and headed towards the spot where she knew he would be waiting for them.

"Sarah…" Anya said hesitantly.

"It is so beautiful out here, so peaceful and calm," Sarah said.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry…"

Sarah stopped and turned towards Anya. There was something in her voice, a distinct tone of sorrow. As she turned and looked at Anya, she could see the tears falling silently down her cheeks, the sheer look of fear and regret in her eyes.

"Anya, what have you done?" Sarah asked.

"She has done exactly as ordered."

The sound of that voice sent shivers down her spine. Sarah turned slowly and came face to face with Gallen. For a moment she froze, before starting to back up slowly across the lawn. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. A strong arm wrapped around her in a swift movement, pinning her arms against her, and their other hand clamped hard against her mouth, smothering the scream that was moments from leaving her lips.

"Now, now, we can't have that, can we, my Queen?"

Sarah's eyes grew wider as she recognised the voice of Kabe. She struggled, slamming the heel of her foot down hard onto his, but it had little effect. He just tightened his hold, causing Sarah to flinch with the pain. With very little effort, Kabe lifted her off the ground, and they followed Gallen further into the garden before stopping in a secluded spot.

Gallen walked towards her and gripped her hair tightly, yanking her head forcefully to the side to expose her neck. "I see that stupid little brat has taken you to his bed. Well, no matter, because you are going to willingly consent to everything I ask of you."

Sarah felt Kabe's hold relax slightly over her mouth and she bit down hard on his hand, resulting in Kabe letting out a small yell.

"Bitch!" He raised his hand to hit her, only to be stopped by Gallen's hand.

"Now, calm yourself, Kabe. There will be plenty of time to teach my little runaway her place."

"Let me go! Jareth will know I'm missing, he will be looking for me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, my dear, but I have made sure our lovely Jareth is kept busy during our little discussion. Dulcina was more than eager after your little 'chat.'" Gallen gripped Sarah by the chin, his nails digging painfully into her jawline, "so I would be quiet and listen.

"It would seem my little brother has ideas above his station, and called into question my activities with the Elders. You, my lovely, are about to be questioned, and you are going to deny all the charges. In fact, you are going to place counter charges against your darling King."

"Your deranged. There is nothing you can do to me that you haven't already. I will not lie for you."

"Really?" Gallen's smile grew sinister and he released her chin. "Tell me, how is that darling little brother of yours? Toby, I believe his name is? Maybe we should pay him a little visit…"

Sarah felt the air swirl around her and a mirage of colours danced before her eyes. Her stomach rolled before everything seemed to drop back into place. Sarah found herself no longer in the gardens of the castle. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden brightness of a midday sun before glancing around. They seemed to be in a park somewhere, one she did not recognise. She could hear the laughter of children carried upon the gentle breeze as they played somewhere in the distance behind her. Various flowerbeds broke the flowing lines of a well-kept lawn. A large forest stretched out to the side, circling around a large lake in the middle. It was quaint sort of place, the kind of place Sarah loved. She jumped as Gallen's voice sounded once more in her ear.

"Tell me, did you ever teach him to swim?"

As she saw Toby walk from behind one of the trees, the realisation hit her and her face turned pale. She watched, rooted to the spot, as Toby headed towards the lake. She struggled frantically to release herself from Kabe's iron grasp as Gallen's laughter rang in her ears. She shouted to Toby, but he did not turn his head towards her, continuing his walk towards the lake. Sarah continued to scream, begging Toby to stop, to look at her, with no avail.

"Such a pity to end such a short life this way, don't you think?"

"Please, please, stop! Don't do this, don't hurt him!"

"How long do you think it would take for the last of the air to leave his small body and be replaced with the cool water?"

Sarah's eyes did not leave Toby. She could tell he was in a trance, and with every passing second, he grew closer to the water's edge. Tears fell down her face and her throat was hoarse from calling his name.

"Now, will you follow my orders?"

Sarah nodded her head slowly, and as Kabe released her, she sank onto the grassy floor. Looking up once more, she found herself back in the castle gardens with Gallen towering over her, one hand resting on the shoulder of Toby.

"Re-join the party. Laugh, dance, play your part well, and the boy will remain safe. Think of breathing one single word to anyone, and I will make sure to enjoy administering a very slow and painful death to the lad."

"Will you let him go?" her voice was little more than a whisper.

"Do as I say, and I give my word he will not be harmed at my hand."

Sarah nodded her head as her eyes looked towards Toby, his eyes completely vacant.

Kabe hauled her back on her feet and walked her away from the spot where Gallen stood with Toby, back towards the castle. She felt the waves of nausea roll through her as the image of her brother drowning and screaming for someone to save him flickered through her mind. She was completely unaware of their destination until Kabe opened the door to her old room in the servant's quarters, his voice filled with bitterness.

"Better clean yourself up, Queen. After all, you are about to be the centre of attention," Kabe hissed before removing his hand from her arm.

As the door closed behind her, Sarah collapsed, sobbing onto the small bed. There was no one for her to turn to, no one who could help her. She knew she could not stay here long before someone noticed she was missing, but she wished she never had to leave this small room. As the tears eased, she drew her knees up to her chest, trying desperately to think of a solution. As the pit of despair deepened, Sarah felt a hand upon hers. As she raised her head, she found herself gazing into the most amazing set of green-blue eyes she had ever seen. The woman who knelt beside her had a strange, gentle quality to her, and a smile that seemed to soothe Sarah.

"Such beauty should not be tarnished with so many tears, my little one."

"Who are you?" Sarah quietly whispered.

"No one of importance, but someone who can assist. Tell me, Sarah, what would you be willing to give for the one you love?"

"I don't understand," Sarah replied. She was exhausted, and further riddles she did not need.

"You will. Love is a powerful weapon, and can inflict great pain, yet it is also a great healer, and for you, it will be both." The woman leaned forward and kissed Sarah's forehead, sending a calming warmth throughout her body. "You, Sarah Williams, are strong and underestimated, and that will be what will save you in the darkest of times." The woman slowly stood and moved away. "You need to return, they are waiting," she said. "And do not fear, for I will be watching over you, always, no matter how things end."

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, the woman was gone, yet the scent of wildflowers hung in the air around her. She slowly rose from the bed and washed her face. The makeup placed by Lillete was amazingly still perfect. _More magic_ , Sarah thought.

As a loud gong sounded, attracting everyone's attention, Sarah re-entered the ballroom. She saw the many guests taking their seats for the dinner which was ready to be served. Through the haze that swam in front of her eyes, Sarah saw Jareth walk towards her, and her heart began to break at what she was now going to do. As he drew level with her, another figure appeared at his side, an older looking man dressed in flowing robes. His hair, long and grey, hung down his back, and a lengthy beard covered much of his features. His eyes were dark, black coals, and seemed to look right into her.

"My Lord Arden, may I introduce my Queen, Sarah Williams. Sarah, this is Lord Arden."

Sarah curtsied as the man took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it. She felt the same strange warmth and calm float through her as she had in her room moments earlier, and a strange whisper of reassurance within her mind: _'Do as you are instructed. You have no fear of him.'_

Sarah rose, and her eyes gazed into the deep pools of the strange old man. The room had fallen silent, and all eyes seemed to be focused on the trio in the centre. Sarah was vaguely aware of Drake's presence as he watched her from the side of the room. He seemed to be studying her with great interest, and she quickly moved her gaze away to focus back on Jareth, vaguely aware of his voice as he read out the charges he wished to bring against the Crown Prince. An audible gasp and murmurs were heard throughout the room before Sarah felt the old man's hand touch hers once more.

"Sarah Williams, do you agree these are a true account?"

Sarah swallowed and drew in a shaky breath. She could feel Jareth watching her, but could not bring herself to meet his gaze, and simply remained focused on the old man. ' _Say your right words'_ rang through her head as she tried desperately to think of what to say. From out of the corners of her mind, words began to form and then fall from her lips.

"I, Sarah Williams, renounce all charges brought against his Highness. I refuse the crown of the Goblin Queen, its Kingdom, and its King."

As the words rang through the room, Drake moved to Jareth's side with lightning speed. The force of her words hit Jareth like a physical blow as he stepped back. It took his mind minutes to fully register what she had said, and the initial shock died within the erupting fires of rage that burst forth.

"WHAT?" Jareth roared.

As he shot forward towards Sarah, Arden stepped before her, blocking his path. "Your Majesty, you may not touch this girl. I have received counter charges against you."

Jareth glared daggers at Arden. "What counter charges?" he hissed.

"You are accused of taking a human, imprisonment of the same, and other crimes I will not discuss in such a place, but will be laid out before the Elder's court in weeks hence." Arden's voice remained completely neutral, with no change in tone as he read the charges to Jareth. "These charges, if found to be true, will result in severe punishment. You will surrender your magic and your Kingdom. Miss Williams is placed into the care of High Castle until the trial."

As Arden moved away, Jareth stared at Sarah. He felt completely betrayed, and he willed her to look at him, but she kept her eyes focused on the floor before her. As he went to move forward, Drake gripped his arm.

"Don't. You approach her and you lose everything, right now." Releasing his arm, Drake stepped forward and hugged Sarah. "Be safe, my little sweet Sarah."

"Tell him I'm sorry, and my heart breaks with the fact history repeats itself," Sarah whispered.

At that minute, she felt Gallen as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from Drake. He flashed a triumphant smile at Jareth before he led her out of the ballroom.

Jareth glared after them, and unable to control his mounting anger a moment longer, his voice held an icy calmness that sent fear into the gathered guests as he ordered them out of his castle. Transforming into his avian form, he soared off into the dark night sky.

As Drake watched Jareth disappear from view into the night sky two small goblins quietly appeared at his side and whispered into his ear before scurrying from the room


	12. Chapter 12

.A/N I do not own Labyrinth. Thank you for staying with this story it has really taken off and cannot believe the attention it is getting I hope I can continue to do it justice. Thankyou as always for the reviews.

Just to reassure you all I haven't forgotten about the goblins guarding Toby all will be revealed.

This is a bit of a link/filler chapter.

Chapter 12

.

.

He spread his wings wide, catching the updraft of the wind to send himself further away from the castle towards the Fiery Forest. Normally, he would take refuge in the throne room, but he needed solitude. He was oblivious to the storm that raged around him. The heavy rain that battered against him and left its watery droplets upon his pristine feathers did nothing to slow his flight. He flew with great speed, finally reaching the protective canopy of the trees. He soared through the foliage, twisting his body between the branches. Never slowing down, he continued to soar high before diving back low. He watched the small creatures on the forest floor run for cover as his predatory eyes locked onto them. He toyed with them, making them believe they had reached safety before swiftly capturing them within his talons and carrying them high into the air, then releasing them back to the unforgiving ground below. He was blinded by the rage he felt, and while he was unable to harm _her_ , he could still seek some release by harming others.

Jareth flew for a few hours, but nothing seemed to lessen his anger. How could she? How could she deny everything he offered once again? If the first rejection by her in private was harsh, this was downright brutal. Not because it was done in a room full of spectators, but because he had experienced the pleasure of holding her, the feel of her body against his, the very taste of her. He just did not understand. It seemed again his main question for Sarah focused around that one word: _why?_

Feeling himself beginning to tire, Jareth flew low to the ground and effortlessly transformed into his Fae form. He leant his back against a large tree trunk and slid down onto the forest floor, burying his head in his hands. She had seemed so happy, so genuine. He had made her Queen, for god's sake.

"Damn you, Sarah, damn you to hell!" Jareth shouted, his voice echoing throughout the forest. He wrapped his cloak around himself and stared unseeingly into the distance. He should never have brought her here. He should have left her to end her miserable life in the mortal world.

As Jareth fought with his emotions, he failed to notice the attention he was drawing as many eyes watched from the safety of the trees. Pointy ears and orangey red heads dangled down at varying angles, as if their limbs defied the normal rules of gravity. Their whispers, carried away by the harsh wind, debated if it was safe to torment their King or not. Before they had a chance to decide, Jareth had already risen back to his feet, his face set in an angry glare.

He paced back and forth, his boots compacting the blades of grass into the ground itself, while replaying the events of the evening through his mind. She had been nervous at first, but seemed to regain her inner courage during the evening. Her little confrontation with the ladies had only proved to strengthen it. She had been relaxed and happy in his arms as they danced and chatted. So, what changed? He remembered her heading from the ballroom, and he had gone to follow, only to be detained first by Dulcina, then by his father. It was when his father had halted his path that the goblins following Sarah had turned back, undoubtedly sensing the sudden magical pulse his father had begun to release as a threat to their King. He had not been concerned as he had seen Sarah in the company of Anya.

It had been some time after that, as they were preparing to be seated for the meal, when he saw Sarah again. She had seemed fine, no different than when she had left, but she seemed hesitant to catch his eye. Jareth stopped his pacing and slammed his hand hard against the tree.

"What the hell am I doing? Why am I trying to justify her actions?"

With a quick flick of his cloak, he took on his owl form once more and soared into the night sky. He flew at a much slower pace, headed back towards the castle.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Drake and Lillete stood on the private balcony leading from Jareth's chambers. They watched as the storm clouds eased and the stars once more became visible in the sky over the Labyrinth. The harsh wind that had risen to accompany the storm seemed to have lessened into a simple breeze. It had been several hours since Sarah had shattered the calm of the evening with her declaration and Jareth had flown from the ballroom. After her departure with Gallen, several guests had seen sense and immediately left the castle, with the odd few remaining behind.

Lillete had spent the hours following helping to soothe the many ruffled feathers, calming the Fae who found Jareth's departure insulting, and organising the staff. Drake's added attendance had been invaluable. No sensible Fae would insult their absent host with his friend, an Unseelie Prince, present.

The silence of the room was broken only by the rhythmic tapping of Lillete's stick as they waited for Jareth to return. As the hour grew even later, both parties became more impatient. Drake slowly sipped his brandy as he stared out over Jareth's Kingdom, eager for him to appear so things could move on to more enjoyable activities. He had helped to pull Jareth out of the depressed state he had fallen into the first time Sarah had rejected him. This was completely unexpected. What was going on in the girl's head?

A brief flash of white drew Drake's eye, breaking him away from his inner thoughts. He narrowed his eyes, quickly stepping away from the railing and into Jareth's chambers as the white form of an owl came hurtling with immense speed and determination towards him. A screech of anger shattered the silence as it drew its wings wide before narrowing itself into a more streamlined pose. Drake ducked quickly, but he felt the talons of the owl brush along his hairline. He watched as it circled the room several times before turning once more into the Goblin King.

"You better have a damn good explanation for being in here," Jareth snarled angrily.

"More than that. I have found some delightful entertainment for you to vent your anger on," Drake purred. "Check in on Anya and Kabe-"

"I have little interest in the inner relationships of my staff," Jareth quickly cut in before Drake had time to finish his sentence. "If the lovely Anya is foolish enough to fall for Kabe, so be it."

"Foolish, definitely, but it isn't Kabe who has turned that girl's head," Drake paused. "Lovely little Anya isn't as sweet as she seems, as it is Gallen's bed she warms, and his ear she whispers into."

Jareth's head immediately shot up.

"Got your attention, I see." Drake grinned and proceeded to enlighten Jareth with the information the two goblins had given to him. Jareth sat quietly for some time once Drake had finished before slowly standing from his seat. He turned to Drake as a smile spread across his lips.

"It seems I am in for a very entertaining evening indeed. Care to join me?"

"Thought you would never ask," Drake replied.

Jareth headed through his chamber door with Lillete and Drake at his heel. For the moment, his thoughts of Sarah could wait. While the royal wing of the castle was relatively silent, the main areas of the castle were still a hive of activity, despite the late hour, with many staff and goblins moving through the halls. Jareth paid them little attention, while Lillete every so often barked orders as they passed.

Reaching a junction in the corridors, Jareth directed Drake off towards the lower ground of the castle while Lillete and himself headed towards the servant's quarters. He was surprised by the disclosure of Anya's betrayal; he had always thought the girl loyal. He needed to keep more actively involved with his staff rather than leaving it to Lillete. He cast a sideward glance at his former nanny. Suddenly realising just how much she had aged, Jareth slowed his pace so Lillete could keep up with him a little easier.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Anya slipped away unnoticed from the main ballroom, through the many halls and down towards the servant's quarters. The guilt at her betrayal of Sarah lay heavy on her, and she silently cursed herself for the role she had played. The servant's area was quiet as most of the staff were still occupied with their duties in the main area of the castle. She also knew that Lillete had departed with Prince Drake, so her room was also unoccupied. She crept quietly into her own room. Removing a bag from under her bed, she quickly began grasping her most valued possessions, throwing them into the bag. She didn't own anything of great value, just trinkets she had gathered during her years in service. She paused, occasionally, on certain items; a small bracelet given to her by Lillete on her sixteenth birthday, the little pebble with a flower painted on it, and the now tatty blanket that she had been holding when she was wished away and had clung to so tightly afterward for many months.

The tears slid silently down Anya's cheeks as she continued. She could have had such a great friend in Sarah-did have, until she betrayed her so. Anya remembered her first meeting with the Crown Prince. She had been enlisted with some other staff to accompany the Goblin King to one of his rare visits to the High Court. He had seemed so handsome, and she had been immediately drawn in by his interest in her. After all, why would someone so powerful, who could have anyone he wanted, be interested in _her_? He had romanced her, made her feel so special, and when he had finally taken her to his bed, she thought her dreams had come true, only to realise very quickly those dreams were the start of a great nightmare. Taking a deep breath, Anya swept her hand across her stomach. It was all her own doing, this whole mess.

The sound of the door closing behind her made her freeze, and she stood unmoving for several minutes, her breathing becoming rapid. Slowly, she turned to find the Goblin King facing her with his arms folded across his chest, his face impassive, and Lillete stood just behind him, watching her with sorrowful eyes.

"You seem to be in a rush, my dear. Going somewhere?"

Anya stared at Jareth, her mouth opening and closing as panic began to flow through her.

"Gods, girl, answer me!"

Suddenly, Anya threw herself at the King's feet, tears streaming down her face. She clung to Jareth's boots, the bag filled with her valuable possessions lay forgotten on the floor. "Your Majesty, forgive me. Please, forgive me. I did not wish to do it, I had no choice!"

"Is that so?" Jareth sneered. "So, you never had the choice to approach me or Lillete? Have I not treated you well, Anya? Have I not provided for you?"

"Of course, Majesty."

"Yet, you betray me." Jareth grasped the girl by her arm, hauling her up off the floor to face him. "Tell me, my darling Anya, was it worth it?" Jareth held her tight. "What did he offer? Wealth? A title?"

As Jareth's grip tightened even more, Anya's free hand moved across the swell of her belly. Jareth noticed the small movement and immediately released the girl. His eyes grew wide as he looked from her stomach back up to her face.

"You are with child."

Lillete, who had remained silent up to this point, moved towards the girl. "Why did you never say?"

"I was ashamed."

"It is his, then," Lillete stated. "You foolish child, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't think. I was swept along by the romance he promised. I thought he loved me, and then once he had taken what he so desired, it was too late. Your Majesty, you have to believe me, I really wanted no part in this! I had to protect my child."

Jareth stared at the girl, his face showing no emotion. "You will join Kabe in the dungeons, and I will pass sentence for your betrayal of myself and my Queen later. Do not think, Anya, that because you are with child my sentence will be any more lenient. It will not."

The girl looked first to Lillete and then to her King with a horrified expression on her face. She watched as a crystal materialised in Jareth's fingers before he threw it at her feet. Lillete remained silent, and watched as the young girl vanished from the room. Her heart was heavy; she had seen Anya grow over the years, never would she have thought her capable of betraying Jareth's loyalty.

Jareth hung his head slightly. The girl had obviously been manipulated by his brother, but he could not let her go unpunished. He felt Lillete place her hand upon his arm and looked down towards her.

Lillete gazed up at the boy she had raised, at the King he now was, and could clearly see the pain and exhaustion he so valiantly tried to hide. She wished she could reassure him, but despite the words his mother had left her with, she had nothing to offer him. It pained her greatly to see him like this.

"Leave the girl to me. You take care of Kabe."

With a nod of his head, Jareth flicked his wrist and vanished from the room. Once he had gone, Lillete sank down onto the bed. Closing her eyes briefly, she offered up a prayer that everything would turn out well. Jareth was a good King and a good man, he deserved a happier life than this.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Jareth appeared in the far corner of the kitchen, leaning against the wall, and completely hidden by the shadows. The room had an eerie quietness to it after the many hours of activity it had just witnessed. He waited silently, watching as the last of the staff finished their duties before they made their way up the steps and out the door.

Finally alone, Kabe retrieved a bottle of the King's more expensive wines from the crate, pouring himself a large glass before taking a seat at the table. He relaxed back in the chair, a smile upon his face as he raised the glass to his lips, taking a large sip before placing the glass once more down on the table. He was completely unaware of Jareth's presence until he spoke.

"Celebrating something, Kabe?"

Immediately the man shot up, knocking the glass over and spilling the rich red wine within across the table. Its contents dripped down onto the floor like crimson blood, staining the surface below. Kabe turned around just in time to see Jareth emerge from the shadows. He immediately noticed the dark Goblin King regalia Jareth wore and knew he was in trouble, but hoped he could deflect it.

"Your Majesty."

Jareth wasted no time with pleasantries and quickly grasped Kabe by the throat. He needed an outlet for his anger, and this man was going to be exactly that. He just wished the two goblins had approached him earlier, before Sarah had made her little speech.

"A little goblin tells me you can't be trusted, Kabe. That, in fact, you have betrayed me, and my Queen."

"Queen? She is no queen, just a gutter whore."

Jareth's fist connected sharply with Kabe's cheek, sending his head bouncing back.

"Careful how you speak of my Queen, Kabe," Jareth hissed. "After all, I would like some fun with you first, before I decide if I wish to end your miserable existence."

Ice began to form in Kabe's blood as he realised the trouble he was truly in, and the fact that, unlike he had promised, Prince Gallen had not sent anyone to him. There seemed to be no magic in place to protect him. His eyes fell onto the talisman he had hidden under his tunic. Jareth followed the man's eye line and let out a laugh.

"Dear me, it seems he lied to you. Were you expecting protection? Tsk, tsk. Let me let you in on a little secret, Kabe. The only one Gallen will ever protect is himself. Everyone else, including you and the little fool who now carries his child, are all expendable."

Kabe's face turned a ghastly white as he realised how true Jareth's words were. He had expected Gallen to remain true to his word, yet when had he ever done such a thing?

"Realising you have pledged loyalty to the wrong Prince?" Jareth's grip intensified as he pulled the man to eye level. "One thing- and only one- I share with my brother. That is my ability to cause great suffering. After all, he did teach me well by example, and I am so looking forward to bestowing those lessons upon you."

With a quick wave of his hand, Jareth had transported them both to the dungeons of the castle. Kabe found himself handcuffed and suspended from the middle of the room.

"While I would like nothing more than to begin immediately, I have another little matter to attend to. But I would not wish to be a bad host, so I have arranged for a little company to keep you entertained."

Kabe's eyes grew in horror as he saw Drake emerge from the shadows. The demon shadows swirled around his feet, their eyes glowing red, and sharp razor-like claws and fangs swimming into view.

"I believe you have met the Prince of Shadows?"

Drake moved closer to Jareth. "Any restrictions?" Drake asked.

Jareth glanced at Kabe's shaking form and a sinister smile spread across his face. "What, and spoil your fun? Absolutely none. Just make sure you leave plenty for me," and with a swirl of his cloak, Jareth vanished from the room, leaving Kabe alone with Drake.

"How delightful!"

Kabe's eyes grew wide as saucers, and he screamed as the demons launched themselves onto him, their claws tearing into him as they began to strip the flesh from his bones. Drake laughed as he watched the man writhe in agony before him. It had been a long time since he had been given free rein to use his powers in such a way, and he planned to enjoy every agonising moment to the fullest. He walked slowly behind Kabe, and forcefully plunged his nails into the man's delicate flesh. Drake focused his mind, absorbing the fear that poured off Kabe, intensifying his power. He searched the man's mind, pulling forth every conceivable nightmare he could.

With each ear-piercing scream, Drake laughed louder, his magic growing stronger every second. He knew the come down from this would be horrendous, but it would be so worth it. Sensing the man's body begin to spasm in shock and nearing death, Drake stopped and drew back into the shadows. He would let him recover for a while. After all, he had promised Jareth he wouldn't have _all_ the fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun as always thank you for the reviews and big thanks to my suffering friend Sheyrina LabyrinthianDragon who gives up her precious time to edit my awful grammar.**

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

As Sarah opened her eyes, she was met with total darkness. The air around her was so icy cold it made her skin sting, and smelt stale and damp. She raised herself from the gritty stone floor and immediately regretted it as her whole body was flooded with an immense amount of pain. Even the effort of breathing sent sharp stabbing sensations through her chest. Her body began to shake violently, and Sarah screamed in agony before collapsing back onto the harsh ground. When she regained consciousness once more, her movements were much slower.

Using the stone wall for support, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, leaning her back against its cold surface. Warm tears began to fall as she recalled what had happened. The look of shock on Jareth's face when she had said those words, followed by the sorrow, and then an intense rage she had never seen from him. The pain she felt in her heart overtook any physical pain in her body.

Everything that happened once she left the ballroom with Gallen was confused and hazy. They had left the castle under the veil of darkness, and headed by horseback out of the Goblin City into the land beyond. She remembered the vice like grip Gallen had held her with as they galloped along, his nails cutting into her skin. She could not recall passing through the Labyrinth, but remembered hitting a thick, dense forest. As the riders in front of them banked left, Gallen had taken them right. The sound of his voice still echoed in her ears:

" _You and I are going to get reacquainted, my little pet. What fun we are going to have!_ "

She recalled a lantern lighting the way through the trees, and the sudden force of being knocked from the horse to the hard, unyielding ground below. Then darkness.

She recalled being dragged by her hair along the forest floor, the sharpness of the twigs and thorns that scratched against her skin. Numerous times she tried to stand, only to have her legs knocked from underneath her, while all the time he simply laughed. Sarah remembered being pulled down some stone steps and into a narrow corridor that seemed to get colder and colder. She recalled him hauling her to her feet to push her through a door. Her impact with the wall when he had thrown her inside, and the sound of her ribs cracking when he used his boot to move her across the floor.

Gallen had stood over her, his face illuminated by a single lantern. He told her how she had surpassed his expectations, and how taking Jareth's power and his Kingdom would be so much more rewarding than simply breaking him. To watch his brother, heartbroken, powerless, and begging at his feet, would be all due to her.

Using the wall behind her as support, Sarah tried to stand, but immediately collapsed as her legs gave way and a new wave of pain spread throughout her body. She sat there, cold and frightened, taking small shallow breaths while she listened for any sound that might tell her where she was, but all she heard was a faint drip as water fell somewhere. She remained motionless for what seemed like hours, until the slightest sound reached her ears. Just the smallest of whimpering noises, so slight she thought she was imagining it.

Sarah froze and tried to concentrate on the sound. There, just occasionally was a slight snuffle and a whimper. Realising that there was someone else in here with her, Sarah called into the darkness, her voice slightly shaky.

"Hello? Who's there?"

She waited. The noises had now stopped, and a trickle of fear began to creep its way through her. After waiting a few minutes more, she called again, just a little louder.

"Please, who's there?"

Sarah waited, but still, no reply came, and she let out a sigh as she winced once more with the pain. She strained her ears to listen for any slight sound, and was beginning to think she had imagined it when she heard a very faint voice calling her. It was the sound of that voice that made Sarah's heart stop as she recognised who it belonged to, and she now wished more than anything in the world it had been just her imagination.

"Toby! Toby, where are you?"

The weak voice of her brother called her name once more, and despite the immense pain, Sarah pulled herself across the floor towards the voice. She dragged her body along the gravel floor, the rough ground tearing into her bare flesh as she dragged herself along, increasing the pain that already tore through her body. As the small voice began to grow closer, her nostrils filled with the unmistakable odour of decaying flesh. As her hands hit something leathery and sticky, the smell of blood and death intensified, and her stomach rolled. She quickly recoiled back, only for her hand to fall on something solid. As her fingers felt along the surface in the darkness, she created an image of a bone in her mind. Nausea hit full force, and Sarah sat retching. Gathering what little strength she had left, she finally began to move along the wall once more. Her pace was slow, and as her hand met something warm, she felt it stiffen and begin to shake under her touch. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Toby, is that you?"

"Sarah?" the small voice replied. "Sarah, I'm scared."

She could hear the immense fear in his voice, and to reassure him, buried her own as deep as she could. Despite the biting pain that tore at every nerve in her body, Sarah pulled the small frame into her lap and tightened her arms around her small brother, cradling him against her chest. She could feel something sticky in his hair as she ran her hand through it, and the smell of blood hit her once more.

"It's ok, Toby, I'm here."

"Sarah, I want to go home."

"Me too, Toby, me too, and we will. I promise."

Sarah heard his small cries, felt the wet tears as Toby snuggled deeper against her. She hoped, with all her heart, that she could keep her promise. She cursed herself for not making sure Toby had been returned before leaving the safety of Jareth's castle. If it was not for her, he would still be safe at home with Karen. She noticed the subtle change in Toby's breathing as it became deeper, signalling he had fallen asleep, but every now and again, a low sob would leave his lips. Sarah looked around in the gloom. There was no light, and she was thankful for the darkness now, as it concealed the horrors around them from the young boy in her lap. She rested her chin down onto Toby's head, trying to figure out a way for them to escape, but she had no idea where she was, and there was no sound of anyone other than the two of them.

As time passed, Sarah floated in and out of consciousness. The fear of waiting for Gallen to appear eventually turned into a fear that he wouldn't. Trying to move as little as possible, she gently talked to Toby, trying to reassure him. Sarah had questioned him about how he had got there, but all he could remember was being at the park with Karen, and then his head hurt and it was dark. He was just as cold as she was, and she could tell his voice was becoming weaker each time he woke.

When he had said he was thirsty, Sarah pushed through the pain and moved along their prison, following the sound of the water. She had no idea how long it took to find it, or how many times she collapsed and lost consciousness before they had. Sarah cupped her hands under the freezing droplets and collected water for Toby to drink.

"Sarah, I'm hungry. I want mum," he cried in the smallest of voices.

Sarah tried to distract him. She told him stories of brave princesses and gallant knights who fought against evil Kings. Stories of dragons, unicorns, and magic. Sarah tried desperately not to cry. He needed her to be strong, but as time passed, her hope of being rescued diminished. She had come to the realisation that Gallen had placed them here with no intention of returning. He had left them to die. No one was coming. No one would save them. In her hours of despair, Sarah had even uttered those words for the goblins to take them away, pouring her whole heart into the wish, but neither goblin nor their King appeared.

The amount of time they spent awake became less and less, which, in one sense, meant the pain that constantly travelled every nerve of her body was blocked out.

She sang to him. She sang lullabies, pop songs, and most of all, she sang the song Jareth had sung to her. As the words left her mouth, she saw him in her mind. That blond hair, that half smile, dressed in his blue jacket that glistened with gems over his white ruffled shirt and tight, dark breeches. Sarah could feel her breathing become more laboured, each breath she drew in feeling like fire. She felt Toby at the side of her. She had not heard him speak for a long time, but she felt his chest move against her side. With the last strength she had, Sarah leant over to her little brother and kissed the top of his head, his skin cold against her lips. Slowly, she removed the underskirt from her dress and draped the fabric over Toby's still body. The intense cold cut into her through the thin fabric that remained upon her, but it mattered little to her now.

"I have to leave you now, Toby. I love you so much, and I pray they find you."

As her eyes closed, she saw the image of a man, his blond hair blowing in the breeze, and dressed in dark armour with a cape billowing behind him. He stood with his head cocked slightly to the side and a smirk gracing his lips, as he danced a crystal back and forth across his hand. He held it out to her, beckoning her to take it. Words whispered through her head _:_

"… _a crystal, nothing more, but…it will show you your dreams._ "

As she stepped towards him, he seemed to move further away, as though drawing her somewhere with each step, until he was completely hidden from view. Panic set in as she frantically searched, but she could not remember what she was searching for. A woman with blonde hair and piercing eyes appeared and stepped in front of her, the same woman who had appeared in her bedroom. She took Sarah into her arms, her voice, so light and delicate, whispered in her ear:

 _"Don't give up, Sarah."_

But Sarah was exhausted and just wanted the pain to end. Slowly, the images in her mind faded, and as darkness filled her mind, her last thoughts were of Jareth.

As her body collapsed on the floor, mere centimetres from that of her brother's, a small tinkling sound echoed throughout the vast cavern as an intricate gemstone bracelet slipped from her tiny wrist onto the rock floor.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Drake had spent many hours in the dungeon torturing Kabe, in which time Jareth had failed to reappear. As time drew on, Drake had become increasingly concerned, and had sought him out, but with little success. Jareth seemed to only appear when he wanted to, isolating himself away from his subjects and his friends.

Drake and Lillete had tried to approach him repeatedly, but were met with complete resistance, and as each day passed, their concern for the King's emotional state grew. Word had arrived from the Elder's court, summoning Jareth to attend in seven days hence to answer charges relating to the torture and imprisonment within his Kingdom of Sarah Williams.

As Drake stared into the roaring fire in Jareth's study, he let out a deep sigh. There was something that nagged at him about the calmness with which Sarah had approached the table and spoken those words, as though reciting some written script. Why would she suddenly reject him in such a fashion? Surely she was not that good an actress to fool both him and Jareth into believing her emotions genuine? No, he was missing something here. He had seen the images, had been inside her head, and he had felt that raw emotion.

"Bloody hell, that's it!" Drake shot up from his chair.

His sudden movement and outburst caused Lillete to jerk awake in the chair beside him. "What?"

"Sarah! She had on the bracelet. No wonder she seemed so calm and assured, it was the magic buffering her emotion."

"If you thought for one minute she meant all that twaddle, then you're a bigger fool than I thought."

"Lillete, Jareth does. He is tearing himself apart. We need to find him and tell him."

"I already know, Drake, and it makes little difference."

Both Lillete and Drake spun around to find Jareth leaning against the wall.

"You look like hell," Drake said.

"What did you expect me to look like? That girl has humiliated me in front of an entire court, and now accuses me of the most despicable crimes while, once again, throwing my kingdom back in my face. I should have carried out my initial intentions where she is concerned. Well, this time, she can burn for all I care, and I swear, if anyone mentions her name, it will be their last word. Do I make myself clear?"

"Jareth, don't be a fool."

"There lies the problem. I have been a fool far too long, and far too generous it seems," Jareth snarled. "It is time I demonstrated the King I am."

Lillete moved slowly forward, her steps now slightly unstable with age. She cast a stern eye over the young King. "You listen to me, stupid boy. Swallow that pride of yours and see past the illusion that's been placed in front of you."

"Illusion? Really. Were you elsewhere while the rest of us listened to the deceit that fell from her lips? If she wants a life with Gallen, she is welcome to it. I hope her days in his court are as delightful as mine were."

"Now you sound like your father," Drake replied. "Bitter and twisted."

Within a blink, Drake found himself against the wall, clawing at Jareth's tight fist that was wrapped around the scruff of his shirt. Both stared fiercely into each other's eyes.

" _Never_ compare me to that man," Jareth snarled, his eyes blazing with unrestrained hatred.

"Then stop acting like him."

Jareth released his hold and Drake straightened the front of his shirt.

"Maybe I have been far too lenient with a lot of people. I am sure her Majesty will welcome you at the High Castle with open arms. After all, you both seem incredibly close, closer than myself it seems."

"Majesty, Sarah ain't there." Hoggle spoke from the door, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Higgle, get out."

"Hang on," Lillete interjected. "What makes you think she isn't there, Hoggle?"

"I have some family who works at the court. The High Prince returned alone, no girl with him."

"Are you sure, Hoggle?"

" Yep. I was planning to visit the little lady, make sure she's ok. Nobody saw her since she left here."

Drake turned his attention back to Jareth, who had taken the seat behind his desk, his chin resting on his gloved hand and a crystal dancing across the palm of the other.

"Are you not going to search for her?"

"Certainly not. She is not my problem, nor yours, and frankly, I do not care," Jareth stated with an air of indifference. "Sarah Williams is no longer my problem."

Suddenly, Jareth went flying forward to sprawl across the floor of his study, and an annoyed Lillete stood over him. She brought her walking stick down, heavy across Jareth's backside, with a strength that surprised both Jareth and Drake, before she had flipped him over, her stick now pressed against Jareth's chest.

"King or not, you are an idiotic, stubborn fool of a man. Your mother said you would be like this. Bloody pride. You love that girl, and she loves you. Gallen hasn't taken her because he wants her, but because you do. Did it not once cross your feeble mind to think why the girl did what she did? Hmm? No. You are too busy licking the wounds of the past."

Drake stared at his friend and the woman standing over him with intense anger in her eyes. She was right. So shocked by what Sarah had done, nobody had given thought to the reason why. She had been a mess when Jareth had first brought her to his castle, and it had taken weeks to get her to open up about her ordeal, even to eat. So why would she willingly hand herself over to the man who had broken her spirit?

With a huff of frustration and a final whack, Lillete slumped back into her chair. Jareth righted himself and brushed his hands over himself to remove the dust from his clothing. "Lillete, while I have the greatest of respect for you, ever treat me that way again and I will not be responsible for my actions. Is that quite clear?"

Lillete narrowed her eyes once more and dismissed Jareth's comments with the wave of her hand.

"You are all clutching at imaginary straws. Leave it. In a few days' time, we will see her at the Elder's court as she spouts her treacherous lies, then you can get her to answer all these mundane questions."

A loud knock sounded on the study door and everyone turned to find a smartly dressed soldier standing at the open doorway to Jareth's study. Jareth recognised him immediately as a guard from the Elder's court.

"I am sorry to differ, my lord," he paused. "There was an unfortunate accident while travelling the forest during the return to High Castle. Miraculously, the Crown Prince has returned unscathed, despite the girl's attack. We have yet to locate the girl. Lord Arden has asked me to inform you of the delay."

Jareth's blood ran cold as soon as the words left the guard's mouth. His eyes immediately sought out Drake and Lillete, both faces showing a look of fear that he himself felt within. Hearing from Hoggle that Sarah was not there had not really concerned him, but hearing she had last been seen in the forest was different. It brought back painful memories of his own ordeals, and the loss of his mother. He twisted his wrist and a crystal appeared. Immediately, he searched for Sarah, but nothing but mist formed.

"Try the bond, can you feel her that way?"

"I haven't felt her presence through it for days."

Drake sank back into the chair near the fire, feeling slightly defeated and deeply troubled. "She said something to me before she left. She said 'tell him I'm sorry, and my heart breaks with the fact history repeats itself.' Jareth, what the hell does that mean?"

Jareth said nothing for a few minutes, playing the words over in his mind before a look of horror crossed his face.

"Why the hell did you not say this before?" Quicker than a blink, another crystal had formed in his hand. His voice took on an urgent edge. "Show me Toby Williams."

The crystal swam with grey mist, just as it had for Sarah. Jareth's brows drew in as he concentrated. "Show me Imp, Barrel, and Gnash." Still nothing.

"Jareth, what is it?"

"The boy, I can't see him, and I can't find the attachment of goblins assigned to his side either, and neither can the Labyrinth feel their life force. Something is seriously wrong."

"No wonder she denied you in such a way, he must have the boy," Drake said.

"No, I would know if the boy was taken. They would have sent a signal, the Labyrinth itself would have felt it."

"Not if they are together. You assigned them to guard the boy, that would come first. They would not leave his side."

Jareth turned to Drake with worry clearly visible within his eyes. "Drake, we need to find her. If I can't feel her through the bond, and it isn't because she has taken another, then it's because…" Jareth paused, unable to finish the sentence. "We need to find her. _Now._ "

Jareth summoned the goblin horde to his side and dispatched them immediately into the forests surrounding High Castle and the land beyond. Crystals appeared in Jareth's palm, and he twisted them to show every spare inch of his Kingdom, each oubliette, known and forgotten, and every possible place in-between. Finding nothing, Jareth transported himself into the Labyrinth's heart in the hope the increase in power would help break through any magic that may be shielding the girl, but all attempts came back fruitless.

Drake drew on his own power before casting out over the lands. Shadows crept like a dark river over the Labyrinth, stretching out past its borders and into the lands beyond, covering everything in its wake with a dark blanket. The strain of using such power was clearly visible on Drake's face, his features contorted with the sheer pressure of holding control of such dark forces. After hours, he collapsed, exhausted, on the floor.

"This is pointless, she could be anywhere," he gasped.

"Did you not say you gave her a gift?" Lillete asked. "Can we not find that instead? It will be infused with your magic."

"Lillete, I could kiss you," Jareth said.

Summoning three crystals into his palm, Jareth twisted them faster and faster, until they seemed to blur and blend into one. As he shot them into the air, one began to glow with a vibrant red pulse. It fell back into Jareth's palm and he scowled at the mist within, willing it to clear faster.

"Where?" Drake gasped. "Where is it?"

Jareth raised his eyes up and locked them with Drake's. "It is showing me the wastelands. According to the crystal, the bracelet is in Hell's Pit."

Drakes' face turned icy white. "Surely he wouldn't have taken her there?"

"Drake, this is Gallen we are dealing with. You know, as well as I, he would not give a second thought to leaving her there."

As Jareth focused the crystal on the location of the bracelet, he watched in utter wonder as the image of two goblins, busily digging into the ground with their claws, appeared. Tibor and Garb, the two wayward members of his goblin horde that had assigned themselves to Sarah. He knew they would have little magic to use against Gallen, but obviously, these two had taken it upon themselves to disobey his orders yet again, and follow the royal party from the Labyrinth. How grateful he was for their disobedience, as it gave him an anchor to which he could transport. Calling Drake to him, and mentally summoning the goblin horde, he transported himself to Garb and Tibor.

As he materialised next to the two frantic goblins, Jareth immediately assessed the situation. It wasn't the ground they were digging at, but trying to remove the fallen earth that blocked a cave entrance. Calling the two back and away from the entrance, Jareth summoned a crystal, which he quickly threw at the entrance. It shattered, emitting a blinding flash. Once the dust had cleared, Jareth shot towards the entrance, only to be grasped by Drake.

"Don't be an idiot, you can't go in there."

"I have no choice, Drake. I can't get her out without knowing exactly where she is."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you."

They slowly moved into the narrow tunnel, the goblin horde at the rear and Drake's shadow demons gliding along in front. The area was narrow and sharp rocks jutted out, making the journey more difficult. Jareth held a crystal aloft, and it illuminated the way. Despite their initial suspicion, it seemed Gallen had not put any wards in place. He obviously assumed no one would find the place, or be fool enough to enter. They walked for some time down uneven steps, following the twists and turns of the makeshift tunnel as it led them lower down into the earth. The rock floor below their feet was unstable and uneven, making progress slow. Finally, the tunnel seemed to open into a more open area, and ahead of them was a large, thick oak door. Before Jareth could stop them, Tibor and Garb had shot forward. The ominous crack as they hit the magic barrier sealing the door echoed and rebounded around the rock walls, causing some stones to loosen and rain down on the party below.

Jareth glared at the two goblins as they staggered about in front of him before falling over once more. While Gallen would leave the more traitorous tunnel unspelled, he certainly would not do the same for the door, just in case anyone imprisoned tried to escape.

"Jareth, looking around, no one has been here for some time."

As Drake voiced the thoughts currently running through Jareth's mind, his heart dropped. The door had been sealed air tight, and he had no idea just how long Sarah had been in there. He found himself praying to any god who would listen that she was not in there at all, and that it was just the bracelet.

Carefully, Jareth placed his hand over the magical barrier to assess what sort of magic Gallen had used. A crystal shimmered onto his outstretched hand and disappeared into the wooden structure.

"Move back, now," Jareth ordered.

Quickly, the horde, Drake, and Jareth shot back around the corner just as light erupted in the cave. The walls around them vibrated, and they coughed and spluttered as the tunnel filled with dust. Finally, everything settled, and they moved forward once more. As they entered through the now destroyed doorway, the immense stench of decaying flesh hit them.

Drake's shadows swam along the floor and into the room ahead of everyone else. Jareth tried to hold his features in check as panic began to fill him, the distinct smell of death filling his nostrils. The air was heavy and stale. Slowly, they moved into the large cave. Drake's eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, and as his boot encountered a solid mass, he bent down.

"Jareth."

The sound of the Shadow Prince's low voice drew the King's immediate attention, and he moved his crystal to light where Drake was now crouching. The sight that met the King's eyes filled him with sorrow. The small, leathern body of what was once one of his goblins lay torn and broken on the floor, its face contorted in a look of immense pain. Jareth recognised it immediately as one of the ones assigned to Toby. Not far from the first goblin lay the bodies of the other two. Jareth called over a couple of the horde to gather the bodies before he sent them out of the cave and back to the castle. He would honour their loyalty with a proper burial. The dread that had been building intensified as they moved further into the dark cave.

"Kingy, look! Shiny thing."

Jareth turned his head in the direction the goblin was pointing and moved forward. As he drew closer, he could just make out the circle shape of a silver band set with gemstones. As he moved towards it, crystal light in hand, he noticed the slumped shape on the floor. He could see a pale arm, and Jareth rushed forward, finding the small bundle of fabric. Carefully removing it, his eyes fell onto blond hair, dirty and blood stained. Gently, Jareth placed his hand against the boy's throat and breathed a sigh of relief at finding a pulse. Drake appeared at his side and gently lifted the boy into his arms.

"Where's Sarah?"

Jareth quickly bathed the area in as much light as the crystal would allow, and there, just a few centimetres from his foot, was Sarah. Her pale form spread out on the floor, her brunette hair tangled around her head. Slowly, he kneeled beside her, his heart beating so wildly he thought he would choke. Tentatively, Jareth reached out his hand, and as his fingers touched Sarah's arm, the bitter coldness of her skin cut through his glove.

His heart stopped. She was ice, pure ice. Jareth roared in anger as he scooped the lifeless form of Sarah into his arms. He cradled her bloody body, his voice echoing around the rock walls as pure grief engulfed him. The goblin horde gathered around him in a protective circle as there King held tight to the body of the girl, and cried out in grief.

"No, no, no…!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N As always, I do not own Labyrinth. Thank you to my lovely friend who has gone through and edited everything for me. Please enjoy my story as I write just for fun. If you are feeling kind, please leave a review it is nice to have your feedback.**

Chapter 14

.

.

An eerie silence fell over the castle as numerous eyes watched the small, dishevelled party walk through the corridors towards the infirmary. From goblin to elf to fae, no one made a sound, but all lowered their heads at the sight that fell before them. Most of those invited for the King's dinner had already left, but among the few that remained stood the Dragon Lord. He felt Jareth's pain. He, himself, had danced with the girl, and found her utterly charming. He knew this girl was far more important to the Goblin King than he had originally imagined. He had heard the whispers from the court officials as Arden read forth the charges, and knew instantly it was a total fabrication. He knew the Goblin King too well. Yes, he could be decidedly cruel when warranted, but the way that girl had interacted with him earlier did not signal imprisonment or abuse at Jareth's hand. Quietly, Drago withdrew from the corridor; he had business to attend to.

As the King held the young girl in a protective embrace against his chest, they entered the infirmary. Greyson rushed forward to offer his aid only to be dismissed and directed towards Drake and the small boy.

Lillete stood to the side and watched with sorrow filled eyes as Jareth gently, but reluctantly, placed Sarah's body upon the crisp white sheets of the infirmary bed where she had lain only a few months previously. She kept a respectful distance while Jareth summoned a bowl. He placed a cloth into the water and began to gently tend to Sarah, washing the dirt and dried blood from her face. Slowly and cautiously, he cleaned each cut and graze, placing a gentle kiss upon each one as he went. So focused upon his task, Jareth was unaware of those that watched him. No one had ever seen their King act in such a manner.

Lillete moved from Jareth over to where Drake stood with Greyson and the young boy. She could see Greyson hard at work healing the boy's wounds. She noticed that, unlike his sister, his complexion was pink, yet his small body had similar bruising, and his blonde curls were stained a pink colour from some unseen bloody wound. Slowly, Lillete moved closer to Drake and looked up to meet his tear-filled eyes. She found in his eyes the answer to the question she did not wish to voice, before returning her gaze to the King. Surely, this was not the end. Amora had promised more for him than this, and for the first time in her long life, Lillete allowed her belief in the power of the Labyrinth spirit and Queen to waver.

Placing the cloth down into the bowl for the final time, Jareth then ran his hand along Sarah's hair, turning it from a tangled mess into long, shiny, flowing brunette locks once more. Then he placed his gloved hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek before he bent down and placed his lips upon hers.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Queen."

The occupants of the infirmary watched as Jareth gathered Sarah up into his arms once more and, without a single word, headed out of the room.

The sky above the Goblin Kingdom had become a bland grey, and the dusty pathways were lined with the inhabitants of the Goblin City as they received the news from the castle. As they waited for their King and Queen, small wails and cries filled the air, breaking the silence. Many eyes watched as the King descended the steps of the castle and walked through the streets, carrying the young girl in his arms. He had used his magic to dress them both, himself in his white poet's shirt, grey pants, and cloak decorated with owl feathers, and Sarah in a simple, flowing white gown. She resembled an angel draped in his arms, her brunette locks flowing down towards the ground. Her face, although clean, was a ghostly white and still bore the scratches and bruises from her ill treatment.

Hoggle bowed his head low and wiped a tear from his eye as the King passed. Sir Didymus, at his side, clutched his hat to his chest in a tight fist while Ludo let out a mournful howl at the sight of Sarah. Jareth remained emotionless, his face drawn as he headed towards the majestic Labyrinth that spread before him. Sarah's three friends fell silently into step behind their King to escort him along the final steps of his journey.

Drake stood with Lillete at his side and watched the pitiful scene play out in front of him from the castle steps. They had left Greyson in the infirmary to tend to the boy alone, feeling their support was greatly needed elsewhere. They had heard the whispered prayers Jareth offered up to the gods, and the promises he made if only he could have her back. Drake's eyes turned away for a moment as he felt the intense gaze of someone upon him, only to lock with those of the Dragon Lord, who stood just a few feet from him. As Drake looked on, Drago nodded his head towards him, seeking his consent before sending him a private message. Drake signalled his understanding before returning his attention back to Jareth. The sound of the goblins' mournful cries filled the air as they mourned for their Queen, and Jareth passed through the gate into the Labyrinth, which closed soundlessly behind him.

Once inside its walls, the sound of the goblins faded and Jareth, alone once more, was surrounded by silence. The walls moved, creating a direct passageway for their King to travel down. He moved slowly along the open pathway towards the central heart of the Labyrinth, and a breeze blew around them, making Jareth's cloak flutter with a winged-like effect. Reaching the clearing at the centre, he stopped. Where normally would stand a bare stone bench now stood one covered in tiny, shining objects. Glass, beads, and crystals as delicate as morning dew created an almost altar-like appearance. Gently, he lay Sarah's body upon the stone altar that lay at the foot of a burning white flame. As he released her, he buried his head within his hands.

"Giving up so soon, my love?"

Jareth's head shot up, anger filling him. How dare anyone interrupt him in his moment of sorrow? He immediately turned his head, ready to unleash his rage, but stopped frozen at the sight that met his eyes. There, in her eternal glory, stood his mother, her golden hair flowing slightly in the breeze. She was exactly as he remembered her as a child, those deep eyes filled with warmth and love, and her gentle, smiling face. He stood, simply staring at the figure in front of him, unable to believe his own eyes.

"Hello, Jareth."

Jareth crumbled as his control slipped, no longer able to cope with all the emotion that now flowed within his body. The pain of loss hurt, and his heart felt as if it was being crushed in his chest by an iron fist.

Amora crouched before her son and drew him into her embrace. As soon as she touched him, a warmth enveloped him, and Jareth felt at peace. He recognised that feeling immediately; that same warm embrace he had felt when he first stepped foot into the Labyrinth so many years ago. Finally, the hard dam broke and his tears began to fall. The Goblin King cried the tears of loss that he had held back for so many years, coupled with the onslaught of fresh hurt at losing Sarah.

Amora held her son close, gently rocking him in her arms as she let him cry out the pain that now engulfed his every cell. It was not a King she held, or a man of power, but the young boy she'd had to leave behind. By the time Jareth's tears had dried, and the anguished cries had turned to nothing more than slight hitches of breath, night had fallen, and the Labyrinth was bathed in silvery blue light as the moon shone down from a clear, calm sky.

Amora cupped Jareth's face within her hands and raised his head up to her. Jareth gazed in pure wonder as he breathed in the distinct scent of wildflowers that always accompanied his mother.

"How are you here? I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "I'm hallucinating."

"My dear, darling son, I have always been here, although it was not necessary for me to reveal myself until now. The Labyrinth was a part of me before you were even born. You know my marriage was not one of love, but one by force. This is my home, one I wished to return to after my death to take my rightful place as the spirit. I guarded my secret well, but when you were born, I knew the time had come. I could sense its power in you. You may feel your father sent you here, but it was I that called for you. You hold so much power, Jareth, it is frightening. You can never release it to Gallen, as I never did to your father."

"What use is power when everything I hold dear is taken from me, and the one I love is gone?"

"No, Jareth, not gone, just lost, and desperately trying to find her way back."

Jareth shook his head as fresh tears formed within his eyes. "Mother, she is gone, she is cold. I can't sense her anymore."

"You are not looking in the right place, my love. You are searching with your head when you should search with your heart." The air around them shimmered, and the flame at the centre of the Labyrinth turned a brilliant blue. "Find her, Jareth, lead her back. Be true of heart and she will follow you. She waits for you. Time is short."

This was ridiculous, he had felt for Sarah's pulse, there was no heartbeat. He looked at her with a blank expression, unable to process the words she said, and the world around him began to shift. Confusion filled him as he watched his mother vanish into a sea of dancers, the ballroom materialising around him. A simple glimpse of white fabric caught his eye, and he spun to follow it through the crowd. This was just a dream-an old dream-but he did not care. He needed to hold her just once more, whether a dream or not. As Maker of Dreams and Granter of Wishes, just once, he would be selfish and fulfil his own.

Jareth moved around the ballroom, trying desperately to look for any sign of Sarah, but other than the occasional glimpse of brunette hair or white fabric, he failed. He moved towards the mirror and placed his hands upon the chair, ready to raise it aloft and shatter this nightmare. As his hands gripped the frame, two others slid over his. He raised his eyes up to find Sarah smiling at him.

"Your Majesty, I think that is my role."

Jareth grasped her, pulling her into him and capturing her lips. He cared little if this was a dream. Just now he could hold her, feel her soft lips against his once more, the smoothness of her skin, and the flutter of her heart. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past her parted lips. He consumed her like she was a feast offered to a starving man. His arms pulled her in even closer, and he cursed the stupid puffy dress she wore. This was his dream, the dress needed to go, and he quickly flicked his wrist. He heard Sarah gasp as the dress faded away and she stood before him in the nightdress she had worn in his chambers.

He clung to her as the world around them faded from one image to the next, everything played out before his eyes. He saw her short life, the young girl left heartbroken as her mother deserted her in favour of a new man. The bitter tears as her father introduced her new stepmother, and the anger at the discovery she was to have a brother. He saw the girl reciting plays in the park, her faithful dog at her side. Then, full of determination, her eyes filled with wonder as he appeared before her in her parent's room. Then once more, standing tall against a powerful King. Every aspect of her run through his Labyrinth was relived in that moment.

Then he watched the happiness and hope that had filled her on returning from his Labyrinth fade away as her belief in magic crumbled. As her will and strength fell as Gallen tortured her. He lived through every painful moment with her as he burned her skin, whipped her and beat her, starved and tormented her, hour upon hour and night after night. He lived and experienced every moment of Sarah's life from beginning to end.

Then, as everything moved back into focus, he found himself once more holding her in his arms in the ballroom, and there was only himself and Sarah. As he gazed into her eyes, he knew. This was her goodbye. He pulled her in close, capturing her mouth once more with his. His heart ached with the realisation of what was to come, but for now, he would hold her, taste her, and take every part of her-but it did not feel right. He was kissing her and it felt hollow, empty, and he watched as she faded from his embrace.

He turned away from the ballroom and raced through the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and out into the deserted streets. He didn't stop, but continued to run as fast as he could towards the Labyrinth and its heart. As he raced down the pathways, he could feel them shift away, allowing him access. The blinding light of the flame shone before him and Jareth ran, throwing himself into it without a single hesitation-and the world stopped.

He found himself surrounded by a swirling mist. He felt things pull at his ankles and legs, trying to pull him down, but he continued to move forward. And then he saw them, his mother on one side, the image he knew to be the Labyrinth on the other, and between them… Sarah.

Jareth froze as Sarah raised her eyes once more to meet his, their intense emerald green seemed to burn straight into his soul. "I will give up everything-the magic, the power, my whole world-just for you. Sarah, stay with me."

Amora smiled at her son as she felt the walls around his heart crumble away to allow this girl to enter. While her son was unaware, he had just taken the first step to reclaiming his heart's desire.

A flash of blue light blinded his vision and he opened his eyes to find himself with his head laid upon Sarah's chest. Slowly, he raised himself up and glanced around the clearing, but there was only himself and Sarah. It had simply been a dream, and the emptiness within his heart grew a little more. Jareth placed one last kiss upon her lips and turned away, heading back towards the castle. With each step he took, the sorrow he felt was replaced by anger. This would not go unpunished.

Jareth stormed through the castle gates with great determination, his boots echoing loudly throughout the halls. He sent out a summons to his General before he made his way straight to the dungeons below the castle. Seeing the General awaiting him with two other soldiers, he commanded that they fetch the girl. As he entered the dimly lit cell, he saw Kabe crouched in the corner. The sound of feet made Kabe look up, and he noticed Jareth stood mere feet from him. The man that had once stood tall and ruled his kitchen with an iron rod now glared at Jareth, his skin covered in deep wounds inflicted by Drake. Jareth turned his head away as the General and his soldiers entered with the forlorn looking figure of Anya between them.

"Restrain her," Jareth ordered before returning his attention back to Kabe.

The General led Anya to the far wall, and raising her hands above her head, he chained them in place before cuffing each ankle to hold her securely in place. Tears slid down Anya's cheeks as she begged Jareth for forgiveness. He raised his head up towards her, a sinister smile gracing his lips. Jareth flicked his wrist and a crystal appeared in his hand. He saw Kabe's eyes grow wide as he watched the glass orb. Jareth's voice held an almost calm quality, but anger radiated from his body in waves. He completely ignored the whimpering girl, his attention focused solely upon Kabe.

"Kabe, I've come to offer you a gift," Jareth stated "and release you from your prison."

Kabe stared at the crystal. He watched as it twisted effortlessly across Jareth's palm, almost floating from one hand to the other. A moment of hope filled him as he followed its path, before Jareth spoke again.

"Within this crystal, I hold every nightmare imaginable, and before you regain your freedom through death, I wish you to suffer every single one."

The last ounce of colour drained from Kabe's face as Jareth dropped the crystal to the ground at his feet. Jareth stood next to the horrified form of Anya as the hours passed, watching as the man before him cried and screamed, begging for mercy as he fought unimaginable horrors. Finally, the screams died away and his body became motionless. Jareth kicked the lifeless body over with his boot and stared into the dead man's face. Turning around slowly, the Goblin King locked his intense gaze upon Anya. He watched as the girl physically shook before him. With measured steps, he quickly covered the short distance between them and stood towering over her. Summoning his riding crop, he placed it under her chin, forcing her head up to face him.

" _You_ ," Jareth sneered, "have cost me something of great value." He lowered the crop down until it rested on her swollen stomach. "Therefore, I should return the favour."

Anya gasped, her eyes growing wide as she registered Jareth's intentions. She struggled against her restraints, her cries for forgiveness ringing through the air. Jareth grasped her hair in his fist and roughly pulled her head back before leaning in close. His eyes remained hard as he spoke. "Be thankful, girl, that I am not the monster Gallen is."

The sudden release of his hold caused Anya's head to fall forward.

"General, release her and escort her to Lillete."

The General released Anya from her bonds and she collapsed to the ground at Jareth's feet. "Thank you, your Majesty. I swear my loyalty to you, I will never betray you again."

"Believe me, girl, if you ever do, you will receive a fate far worse than Kabe. Do not make me regret my act of kindness." With a flick of his wrist, the dungeon door opened and he walked out, leaving the girl shaking behind him and Kabe's body to rot on the floor.

Jareth walked to his study, ignoring the many goblins that tried to grasp his attention as he passed. He stood at the balcony doors and watched the flickering blue flame of the Labyrinth, knowing his Sarah lay alone just below it. His anger still roared within him, and he snapped an angry " _Enter!_ " as he heard the knock on the door. Turning slowly, Jareth found himself facing several Kings and Lords of the Underground, some of whom had been present at his dinner. And at the head of the large group stood Drago.

"Your Majesty, we are here to offer our sympathy and our support."

Jareth raised an eyebrow in surprise. Surely, he had misheard him. "Do you fully realise the sort of support I require, Drago?"

"We have discussed this at length and are all in agreement. He must be stopped for all our sakes."

"Then, you are all willing to pledge allegiance to me, to join me in this?" Jareth asked.

"We are."

"Then gather every available resource at your disposal and meet me here at dawn."

As the gathered men bowed, Jareth turned, dismissing the group, his attention now back to the Labyrinth. He would make him pay. He would ensure that his brother felt every single bit of pain that Sarah and all the others had experienced at his hand with much more intensity. And he would take joy in watching him beg for forgiveness which he would never grant. He knew his father would undoubtedly fight at Gallen's side, and it bothered him little; he would rid himself of both.

Jareth slumped into his chair, exhaustion finally overwhelming him. He placed his boots upon his desk and summoned a brandy to his hand before leaning his head back into the soft leather of his chair. Within minutes, his eyes had closed and the glass lay untouched, clenched within his fist.

" _Jareth.._."

He could hear her gentle voice calling to him through the mist, and he looked everywhere he could to find her.

" _Jareth_.. _._ "

Every way he turned there was still mist, and that voice, that gentle loving voice, still called his name.

" _Jareth_ …"

He turned left and right. Where was she, why could he not see her? He slumped slowly to the ground, burying his head in his hands, and still she called to him. The sound of his name upon her lips driving him insane. He screamed into the empty air.

"Sarah!"

" _Come for me, Jareth…"_

"You are gone, I can't."

 _"Jareth, I do not want to be alone."_

He felt the warmth of her hands upon him and he raised his head to peer into emerald green eyes.

" _Don't leave me, help me find the way back."_ As Sarah placed her lips on Jareth's, they were engulfed once more in a fierce light.

Jareth woke with a start, dropping the glass from his hand and spilling the watery contents upon himself. He looked over towards the vast Labyrinth. Why did his mind torment him so? He had lost her, and yet she still tortured him, even in sleep. The orange light of the morning sunrise began to break across the sky, bathing the view below him in its golden haze as he watched it spread before him, bringing the day to life. He felt a sudden pulse within him, and the slightest pull on his heart. His breath caught in his throat as he recognised the feeling, although weak.

"Sarah…"

 **A/N If, like me you are a David Bowie fan you will no doubt know which song I was listening to at a certain point in this.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I do not own Labyrinth but I do own Drake, Lillete and my OC. Please enjoy the story only a few more chapters left.

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

The large room housed in the highest tower of Jareth's castle had a very masculine feel. The walls were decorated with tapestries that depicted various battle scenes, the light provided by torches that appeared at various intervals along the dark grey stone walls, and dominating the centre of the room was a large, round, cherry-mahogany table. This large table easily seated around thirty and, at present, every single seat was occupied by a King, Lord, and their serving generals, apart from one. A small number of servants moved between the gathered with pitchers of water and various plates of food under Lillete's ever watchful gaze. The conversation was hushed as, every now and again, someone would glance at the door in anticipation of the King's arrival. Just before the first rays of the morning sun spilt into the sky they had gathered in this room, using the last moments of darkness to hide their arrival from any that would be willing to spy for the High King's court.

Seeing that everyone had received the required refreshments, Lillete ordered the serving staff to leave the room and followed closely behind them. As she exited, she met Jareth in the corridor. Lillete took in the haggard appearance of her usually immaculate King; the loss of the girl had certainly hit him hard, but as she considered his eyes, she noticed how dark they looked. That usual sparkle was gone, now replaced by a coldness that sent a shiver through her. In that moment, she saw the same look in his eyes that she had witnessed many times within his father's just before he inflicted what he considered a 'lesson' upon the young prince. When Anya had been delivered to her by the General, a complete nervous wreck, she had been unwilling to believe the young girl's account of Jareth's behaviour in the dungeons, but now seeing that look on his face, she had no doubt it was the truth. Letting Sarah leave the Labyrinth had caused him to lock part of himself away, but that had slowly begun to return until he finally lost her again. Now she feared that the love he had begun to feel and experience within his heart had turned to bitterness, and that he was becoming as cold and callous as she had seen Gallen become.

Jareth gave a courteous nod to his head of house as he passed through the entrance to the room. He was completely unaware of the concerned look that crossed her face as he passed by. As he entered the room all conversation ceased, and every eye fell upon him. Jareth glanced around in mild surprise. He had expected to find half a dozen gathered, yet before him sat twenty-nine. He noticed Drago sat next to Baddish, the Troll King, and his eyebrow rose in surprise at the sight. These two had been bitter enemies for centuries, yet here they sat at his strategy table, side by side, conversing like old friends. Feeling a presence at his side, he turned to find Drake standing next to him.

"Well, are you going to join us, or just stand here staring all morning?"

Jareth did not dignify his question with an answer, but simply moved towards his seat. As he reached his chair, all those gathered rose in respect. Jareth pulled out his chair and sank into it, waiting patiently while everyone retook theirs. He swept his eyes once more around the table, his surprise growing as he noticed that mixed amongst the Kings and Lords of the Seelie, sat several Unseelie.

"Shall we begin, gentleman? We have much to cover in a short amount of time," Jareth stated.

"We don't need formalities, Jareth. Drago and the Shadow Prince have already given us the finer details."

"Have they now?" Jareth replied.

"Yes, we know the girl lied and her reasons for doing so, and we are aware of what transpired before you brought her here. Be under no illusion, Jareth, we do this for our own protection more than revenge for your little mortal pet."

" _That_ I have no doubt," Jareth growled through clenched teeth, "though I advise you to watch how you address my Queen." Jareth's eyes held Baddish's in an icy stare. "Revenge for Sarah is mine, and mine alone," Jareth said, now calmer. "You realise that all of you will lose your Kingdoms if we fail to overthrow my father?"

"That is irrelevant, Jareth, you know we are all in agreement. It has been enforced more regarding the treatment of the boy child. His actions more than sign his death warrant, along with that of your brother's. The Crown Prince is your father's little puppet. He is too careful to dirty his own hands, but more than willing to give the orders. Your brother has been groomed in his father's image."

Jareth leant back in his seat and placed his fingertips together as he listened to the debate rage around the table. It seemed that each member had other reasons to be involved besides the treatment of Sarah and Toby. While children were precious and any mistreatment was punishable, he had known it would need more than that to receive this many allies. From what he could gather, it seemed his father and brother had been using their position to bleed quite a lot of the surrounding Kingdoms dry. They had initiated an amount of slavery in some areas, and leeched magic from most.

"While I appreciate the support, I must address my surprise at certain members of this council," Jareth's eyes fell onto the two Unseelie Kings that sat next to Drake. Both nodded their heads towards him, a sinister smile gracing their lips. The first, to Drake's right, was King Lucian, known well for his rather dark forms of torment; he ruled a land of lost souls, those belonging to the lowest of the low. To his other side sat King Damen, of the nightmare planes.

"Your Majesty, there were crimes committed well before you came into existence, in addition to those from your youth," Damen replied. "However, your assistance to young Prince Drake excuses any part you may have been unwittingly involved in."

Jareth knew that Damen's father had perished along with Drake's at High Castle. Jareth saw Drake flinch slightly and knew, just like himself, he would never erase the horrific images of those tortured men.

"For the time it will take to carry out this plan, we are willing to offer a truce and, after consulting with other members of our court, are more than happy for it to continue if the Crown falls into your hands," Lucian stated, his grin growing even wider. "After all, as the humans say: 'it is better the devil you know.'"

"I never said I would take the Crown for myself," Jareth sneered with a look of disgust.

"Then we will leave now because those are the only terms we are willing to accept," Damen replied, leaning back away from the table with his arms crossed. "You are the only one we trust with that amount of power. After all, what you possess in the Labyrinth is equal-if not superior-to that, and you have yet to abuse it."

A chorus of approval sounded around the table as Jareth remained silent. He momentarily caught Drake's eye, having no doubt at all that he had more than a little influence in this decision.

"Fine, but once we are in the castle, Gallen is mine, is that understood?" Another chorus of agreement sounded. "That's settled. Shall we begin?"

As silence fell, Jareth began to relate to them his plan of attack. He had spent many hours during the night thinking his strategy through. The fact that it now had the backing of so many would make securing High Castle much easier. It would be his sole responsibility to get them all inside. As a member of the royal family, his presence there would not fall into question, and no doubt Gallen would be expecting a visit. Once inside, he would remove the wards, allowing him to issue an invitation for the others to enter. They were given no further instructions other than to capture first, assess those who could be trusted, and dispose of those who were not. Jareth was under no illusion that once inside the castle, any one of the gathered could easily turn traitor to seize control of the Underground for themselves, he would make sure that did not happen. That part of his plan he kept to himself.

"We will leave this evening, gentlemen, as dusk falls. It will rouse less suspicion if I arrive in time for the evening meal."

At that everyone rose from their seats and began to file out of the room. Drake appeared at Jareth's side and waited until the room had emptied completely.

"You look like shit, Jareth. Have you slept at all?"

"Sleep yes, rest no," Jareth's mask of indifference slipped from his face as he spoke to Drake. "Every time I close my eyes, I hear her calling to me. While I treasure every minute within those dreams, it is utter torture upon waking and knowing she isn't here. And yet…" Jareth's voice became wistful.

"Yet, what?" Drake pushed. "Come on, Jareth, there is obviously something bothering you."

"As the sun rose this morning, I watched it warm the earth below and trace its way through the corridors of the Labyrinth. As it coloured the Kingdom in its golden glow, I recalled the words I spoke to her once." Jareth shook his head and lowered his eyes before continuing. "You are going to think me a romantic idiot."

"I highly doubt it, Jareth, continue."

"I promised her Valentine evenings and mornings of gold, and at that moment, as I watched the liquid gold of its rays blaze against the walls of the Labyrinth, I felt the bond that binds us. Just slight, but I am sure it was there."

Drake remained silent for a moment, absorbing Jareth's words.

"I know I was there with you when we found her, but Jareth, are you certain she is truly gone? This world of ours is a strange one, and Sarah is certainly no normal mortal. She seems to have a habit of breaking the rules."

Jareth let out a hollow laugh and began to walk away from Drake towards the door heading down from the tower. He had known Sarah was something special the minute his eyes had fallen upon her. Never one to follow the rules, she was defiant to the point of sheer frustration.

"No, she was never an ordinary mortal, even before I gifted her magic."

Drake grasped Jareth's arm, making him pause as he passed, and turned around. "Did you ever teach her to use it?"

"Don't be an idiot, Drake. I highly doubt the girl even realised she had it," Jareth replied.

"Jareth, what if you are not actually dreaming? You gave her the ability to call for you. Is it possible that is exactly what she is trying to do, and what you are trying to dismiss as your imagination is real?"

For a moment Jareth let the spark of hope flow through him. Could it be as simple as that? He thought over the situation. He had given Sarah the ability to make her wish, and to call for him. That certain power he had intended to explain to her when she accepted his proposal, but she had rejected him, and he had never told the girl that he had bound himself to answer her whenever she called his name.

No, she had shown no signs of life, her body had been ice to his touch. No mortal could withstand such things. Her words flooded his mind. She was asking for his help, begging not to be left alone. Could it be possible? Could she still be there somewhere? The small spark of hope began to grow stronger within him. He had his doubts, but he could not ignore even the slimmest of chances.

Drake watched in wonder as Jareth vanished without a word from before him.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

.

.

As he entered the Labyrinth, he felt its power begin to seep into every fibre of his being. It flowed through him like an angry river as wave after wave assaulted him. He knew how to deal with it, had done it so often it had become second nature, and began to drown himself in the sheer ecstasy that the power brought to him. Within minutes he felt completely rejuvenated, the earlier fatigued look now gone from his face. He welcomed the Labyrinth's embrace as it wrapped around him, pulling him forward towards its heart. He absorbed as much of the magic within him as his body would allow; he was sure he would need every reserve possible for later.

He once more found himself at the heart of the Labyrinth, looking down upon the immobile figure of Sarah. Jareth walked slowly forward and kneeled next to the makeshift altar. Taking Sarah's hand into his own, he noticed that the altar was now surrounded by more small gems, rare flowers, and trinkets than before. He had known she was loved by many of his subjects and, obviously, they had been paying their respects. Two certain pieces captured his eye, and he picked them up from the ground: a small bracelet made of plastic and a dress ring. These two items given freely to his subjects when she had ventured through his Labyrinth. How easily she had given her trust to them, and how they had given her their love in return. All of them, including him. Placing both items upon her, he searched her body for any sign, any slight change, since he had brought her here, but found none.

"You have to kiss her."

Jareth rose quickly and spun around at the sound of the small voice. He was amazed to find Toby a few feet away from him. The boy seemed to be watching him very closely, and the King noticed how healthy he seemed compared to the last time he had laid eyes upon him. His face, now free from the bruises and scars, was filled with colour, and the young boy's eyes sparkled with life.

"Young Tobias, how exactly have you found your way here?"

"I wanted to see Sarah and no one would let me," he replied with a shrug. "I pretended to be asleep then crept out when that man was talking."

"I see defiance is a Williams family trait, but you should not be out here alone."

"I'm not alone," Toby beamed. "I'm with you."

Toby studied the King for some time before stepping forward towards Sarah. He cocked his head to the side and examined the still form of his sister. "So, are you going to kiss her then, to wake her up?"

"If it was only that simple," Jareth sighed. "I have already kissed her, numerous times."

"Then you didn't do it right," Toby replied. "All the fairy tales say that the princess is woken by a kiss from the prince."

"Yes, but she is a Queen and not a princess, and this is, unfortunately, no fairy-tale."

"You're a King, that should work better," Toby shrugged. "I bet you missed a bit out."

"Really," Jareth raised an eyebrow, "and pray tell, exactly, which part did I forget?"

Toby contemplated the question for a few moments, his brow wrinkled slightly in thought. "Did you tell her you loved her?" Toby asked. "Because if it's not a true love kiss, it won't work."

Jareth said nothing. The innocence of the child and his belief fascinated him. The purity of children always amazed him with their ability to accept things as they are, easily adapting to what most adults would find a complicated situation. Maybe the boy was right. Had he told her he loved her and meant it? He had known he wanted her, wished to own and possess every part of her, and while he had written those words within the book that said the King had fallen in love with the girl, had he really?

The sudden wave that pulsed through his heart at that second caused Jareth to gasp and his eyes immediately fell upon Sarah. It was slight, it was brief, but he had seen that subtle glow that flickered across her skin.

"What did you do?" Jareth asked as he saw Toby holding Sarah's hand.

The boy looked up at him with the most innocent eyes. "I kissed her."

"Show me," Jareth commanded.

Toby smiled at the King. He leant forward and kissed Sarah on the cheek, and once again, Jareth felt it ripple through him. He was speechless. Could the boy be right? Could the answer be so simple? Feeling something encase his hand, he glanced down to see Toby had wrapped his small hand around his, and was now pulling him towards Sarah once more.

"Ok, your turn, Mr King. You love her, you need to wake her up."

A smile appeared across Jareth lips. He wasn't sure that this would work, he had already kissed Sarah several times, but he felt a need to please the small boy who stood looking at him with such hope. Kneeling next to the altar, he removed his gloves, placing them at his side, and just as Toby had done before him, took hold of Sarah's hand in his. His other hand he placed against her pale cheek and spoke with more honesty than he ever had before.

"Sarah, you have no idea just how much I love you. With my heart, my body, and my soul, I am now, and always will be, yours," Jareth moved his head down and placed his lips upon Sarah's as he had so many times before.

The flame flickered and the immense power contained in the Labyrinth burst forth and flooded throughout the King's body. The sheer strength of the power that now engulfed him made his mind want to scream in agony. It ripped through every cell of him, burning him to the core, then dowsing him with bitter cold. Jareth could hear her voice as it screamed his name into his mind. The searing pain intensified and then immediately passed. Jareth lifted his head up, removing his lips from Sarah's.

He stood with the small boy at his side, completely unsure of what had just transpired, and greatly disappointed that whatever it was had changed nothing. Jareth collected his gloves from the altar and replaced them upon his hands before taking hold of Toby's. He turned and took a step before pausing briefly to glance back over his shoulder at Sarah's body. He froze as a ghost of a whisper left her lips.

"Jareth..."

He hesitated for the briefest of moments, questioning what he had heard when he saw the change of colour begin to flow over her skin, the once pale skin of her face and lips now tinged with the slight hint of pink. He saw the small movement of her chest as her body filled once more with air, and the delightful sound of her voice as she once more whispered his name.

"Jareth."

Releasing the boy, he shot forward and scooped the girl into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. He could feel the heat as it returned to her body, yet her eyes remained closed, and her body still.

"See? Told you," Toby said from his side.

Jareth turned his head towards Toby, the smile upon the young boy's face matching that of his own. He called to him, and as Toby wrapped his arms around his sister, Jareth encased them both within his embrace. He had never felt love like it. The feeling that engulfed him in that moment was more powerful than any magic he had ever felt. It was pure, it was unconditional, and he wanted it to never end.

A lone figure watched with a smile upon her lips as the King disappeared from the Labyrinth with the two Williams children, and the flame at its heart shone brighter than it ever had before.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJ

.

.

Greyson and Lillete stood in Jareth's private bedchamber and watched in fascinated silence as the King appeared before them, cradling Sarah and Toby against his chest. They had received a summons informing them to meet him here and to tell no other. As they watched him lay Sarah upon his bed, they understood why.

"Majesty, I must apologise for my neglect of the boy," Greyson began, but was silenced immediately by Jareth.

"Greyson, no apology is necessary. I have first-hand experience at how difficult a Williams child can be," Jareth replied. "And if it was not for this boy, this outcome would not have taken place."

As Jareth stepped aside, Greyson moved forward and began to examine the young girl upon his King's bed. Time passed slowly as they waited for his report.

"Majesty, she is extremely weak, but the amount of magic which courses through her body is strong. It will take time for her to recover."

Jareth nodded his head in a silent dismissal of his healer. Once Greyson had left the chamber, Lillete took a place at Jareth's side and studied his face closely.

"While I see the happiness within you, there seems a certain amount of concern within your eyes."

"Lillete, I understand it is my magic, and that of the Labyrinth's, that has managed to keep her from certain death just long enough to bring her back to me, but I worry about what damage this may cause to her."

"You constantly look for the negative, boy. Maybe, just once, there is a positive outcome. Have more faith in the fates."

Jareth turned his attention back to the bed and Toby. He saw the young boy's head droop many times as he struggled against exhaustion. He moved the few paces necessary and gathered the young boy into his arms, placing him on the bed to lie beside his sister. No sooner had Toby's head lay upon the pillow than he curled his body into Sarah's. Placing a protective arm around her, his eyes closed as he surrendered himself to sleep.

"I see you have come to realise that there is room in the heart for both of you, and that that child is not your competition," Lillete said. "Don't bother to try denying the fact, boy, I know you well. You resented that child and saw him as the cause of all your pain."

Jareth remained stoic. Lillete was right, he had been jealous of the fact that Sarah had chosen the boy over him, but no longer. He glanced at the scene upon his bed, the beautiful girl he had taken as Queen, and the young boy he had wished to claim as his own. He longed for the day when it would be his own child that lay next to her, and he was more determined than ever to make sure he survived the battle to come. The light of day had now begun to fade as the sky once more surrendered itself to the fading glow of a setting sun.

"Watch over them, Lillete, as you once did me, and whatever happens, make sure she knows how much she means to me."

"You can tell her yourself when you return, because if you don't, I will make the afterlife hell for you, my King."

A large smile spread over Jareth's lips as he left his chambers. He had little doubt Lillete would make true her threat. As he transformed and spread his wings wide, taking flight over the Kingdom, he could feel the slight pulse of the shared bond begin to build once more. He soared high in to the blood red sky in the direction of his former home, ready to destroy those that had harmed what was his.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Still do not own any part of Labyrinth. Thank you to my lovely friend for her great editing skills. Please as always enjoy the journey and leave a review. This story is nearly over but I have more.

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

It was warm.

She could feel it, the heat that crept slowly over her body and seeped into her skin. Underneath her, where she had once felt uneven, gritty rock now lay a soft, feather-like surface. Sarah took in a deep breath, realising the lack of pain instantly. She could feel a warm weight pressed against her side, and something lay over her stomach. Her mind raced, recalling the cold cave she had been in, and her brother that laid beside her. It must be dehydration and starvation coupled with blood loss making her hallucinate. Images of Jareth began to fill her mind; him holding her hand, kissing her gently, saying he loved her.

Keeping her eyes tightly closed so as not to shatter the illusion, she spread her hand out and across the surface. It felt like silk. As her senses became more alert, she could hear the gentle sound of breathing, and the hushed voices of a conversation. Then the scent hit her, that unmistakable scent of spice and magic that accompanied him wherever he went. Relief flooded throughout her body as she breathed deeper, filling her whole sense with the feel of him.

"Jareth."

His name slipped gently from her lips, and her eyes slowly opened. Tilting her head to the side, she stared up into two sets of concerned eyes as Hoggle and Lillete looked down at her. Slowly, she turned her head to the other side, relief flowing through her at finding Toby curled up asleep beside her.

"Well, it's about time ya woke up," Hoggle stated.

Sarah turned her head back towards him and smiled at her old friend and the woman who stood next to him. She had never been so happy to see him as she was right now.

"Concerned about me, Hoggle?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Certainly not," he said, crossing his arms with a huff. "Just tired of watchin' ya sleep."

"Yes, he was. We all were," Lillete said, giving Hoggle a hard jab in the side. "It is nice to see you awake, my dear."

Gently, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and took the offered drink Lillete held out to her. The warm liquid trickled down her throat, leaving a soothing effect in its wake, the taste similar to the cold remedies Karen often made when she was ill. She sank back into the soft cushions with a sigh of contentment. Then she realised the one person she most wanted there was missing, the smile that had settled upon her face quickly faded. Sarah turned her gaze to Lillete and saw the concerned look on the woman's face.

"Does he hate me?" Sarah asked.

"Hate you? Why would he hate you?"

"For saying those awful things. For saying I didn't want him or his Kingdom."

"He don't hate ya," Hoggle replied. "Yeah, he was rather annoyed, but he knows why you did it."

"Then where is he, Hoggle?" she asked. "Why is he not here?"

The awkward glance that shot between Hoggle and Lillete did not go unnoticed by Sarah.

"That does not matter. What does is you becoming strong again, my dear," Lillete cut in.

Sarah pulled herself more upright. "Lillete, where is Jareth?" As his name left her lips, she felt her heart clench tight in her chest, and her hand shot to cover it instinctively.

Lillete watched her closely, placing her hand over Sarah's. She felt the subtle pulse of magic that bound the girl and the King, then suddenly a small flicker. Lillete's eyes widened and began to shine brightly. She was about to speak when Sarah gasped once more as the tightness she felt engulfed her.

Seeing the uncertain look in the girl's eyes, Lillete bowed her head. This small secret she would keep for now; the news would be shared upon the King's return. Lillete had no doubt Jareth would be furious with her once he returned for telling her his location-if he returned.

"He has gone to High Castle to see his brother."

"NO!" Panic filled Sarah's voice as she grasped hold of Lillete. "No, he can't, you must stop him! That's exactly what he wants."

"What da ya mean?" Hoggle asked.

"He told me. He said that once Jareth knew I was gone, he would go to the castle, and they would be waiting to cut him down where he stands. Please, you have to warn him!"

"It is too late; the King left at dusk. The Labyrinth has been under the light of the moon for over two hours. He will have already arrived."

"Then we need to help him," Sarah threw back the covers and stood up on slightly shaky legs.

"Don't be stupid, get back in bed."

Sarah stood for a moment before pushing herself past Lillete and Hoggle towards the door of the private chambers.

"Fine, stay here and mind Toby, but I am going to find someone who can help," she left without looking back.

"He is going to struggle so much with that one," Lillete mused.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah made her way through the corridors as fast as she could. Her legs still felt weak and slightly unsteady, but her determination drove her on. She pushed herself onwards, past the feeling of dizziness that threatened to engulf her. She heard the sound of voices travel down the corridor long before she reached the throne room. She stood at the door, staring at the number of people gathered in the room with the goblins in what seemed like an assembled order. She searched for a familiar face, anyone she recognised who could help, someone she trusted.

Drake had sensed Sarah's approach long before she appeared at the door, and for a minute could not believe his eyes. Excusing himself from the general and commander of the Elven army, he made his way through the crowded throne room before appearing at her side. He leant his head down and whispered in her ear, causing Sarah to almost jump a mile into the air.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Drake purred. "Nice to see you back, my sweet."

Sarah turned quickly, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged Drake from the room. He could see the worry and fear register within her eyes as she faced him. "You have to save him, it's a trap. The whole thing is a trap."

"Calm down, Sarah," Drake said, placing his hands upon both her arms. "What are you babbling on about? What's a trap?" Suddenly Drake realised what she meant. "Jareth." He gripped her arms a little tighter to get her to focus and calm down. "Explain everything as quickly as you can."

Sarah began to relate everything Gallen had told her as he beat and dragged her through the woods and into the cave. How he had boasted about Jareth's downfall, how he knew he would appear at High Castle to exact revenge on her behalf, and the plan he had in place once the High King had hindered Jareth's magic to frame him for murder and take the power that came from both titles. She explained to Drake that he had a small army of followers in place. Drake listened, absorbing every word before taking her hand and leading her back into the throne room to find Drago and the others. After the initial shock of seeing the girl alive, they listened to her retell Gallen's plan.

"We have one problem," Drago stated, "if Jareth has had his magic capped while in the castle, he will be unable to permit us access. We have no other way in."

"Can't you just walk in through the door?" Sarah asked.

Drake smiled at Sarah's naivete. How little this girl knew of their world and the ways of its magic. "Unfortunately not, sweet thing. High Castle is protected, and access is only allowed by prior notification or an invitation from the royal family. Only a member of the family can enter and leave unhindered," Drake explained. "Helps to kerb those with ill intent, and trust me, there are many."

Everyone was silent, knowing that with each passing minute, Jareth was in more and more danger. There had to be something that could be done, some way to enter without being noticed. Drake watched the girl's face with fascination as she seemed to have some inward battle. In turn, Drago was watching him. Sarah's eyes sparkled suddenly as she had a sudden idea and turned towards the two men.

"Do partners count?"

"In what sense?" Drago asked.

"In the sense that I am Jareth's Queen."

Drake swept a startled Sarah into his arms and swung her around before kissing her in front of a rather shocked Drago, who was in little doubt that the Shadow Prince had deep feelings for this girl. Jareth would skin them alive if he saw this.

"My darling, you are such a clever little minx," Drake stated, a plan forming in his mind. He hoped they were in time.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJ

.

.

As the final rays of the setting sun coloured the sky in its fiery hues, the dominating structure of High Castle came into view. Bathed in shadow, the large castle stood tall, creating a sinister image against the skyline as the sun set without protest behind it. The large barn owl glided on silent wings before swooping down to land with grace in the main courtyard. As his talons neared the ground, they changed to booted feet as Jareth transformed back into the form of a King. He looked up towards the turrets of his former home; each minute here tore him apart. Its walls, while beautiful, held so many dreadful nightmares of his youth.

A single servant stepped forward from the shadows and bowed before him in welcome before leading Jareth into the castle itself. He tried to stay focused on the reason he was there and not his past, but as he travelled the halls of the castle behind the servant, he felt like the small boy he had once been, being led to face the wrath of his father for whatever crime he would be accused of committing.

Slowly, he took a deep breath and cleared his mind of all thoughts. It would be fatal to lose sight of the task at hand. He focused his thoughts upon Sarah, remembering how she felt in his arms, the softness of her skin, the look in her eyes as he made love to her and claimed her as his. All these things he promised himself he would have once more.

Time passed slowly, the sound of Jareth's footsteps echoing down the empty halls as they walked, but finally, they reached the main hall and Jareth stepped inside to find his father already waiting for him, yet his brother was oddly absent. Casting his eye quickly around the room, he immediately became suspicious of the number of guards that were stationed. Where normally there would be two or three in attendance, within the hall there were around half a dozen.

"Good evening, boy. I was beginning to think you would not show," the High King stated as he rose from his chair at the dining table. "Yet, here you are."

"Good evening, father," Jareth bowed low. "I assumed Gallen would be joining us this night."

"He may well do, but he has a little business to conclude first."

Jareth noticed the smirk that graced his father's lips, the sparkle that shone just in the corner of his eye; he had seen that look too many times to ignore it. He saw the guards edging forward just as the air seemed to become heavy around him, and realised too late he had walked himself into a trap.

The air shifted behind him, and Gallen quickly grasped his head, pulling him back. Suddenly, a searing pain shot up his side. He felt the blade inch further into his body as it tore through his flesh and tissue like they were warm butter. The searing pain of the blade increased as he drove it deeper, but Jareth remained standing, he needed to focus. Somehow he needed to issue an invitation to the others without alerting the attention of Gallen. He realised at such proximity, it was impossible.

Gallen laughed in his ear the whole time as he twisted the knife deeper into him. "Foolish as always, Jareth. Did you _really_ think we would let you walk in here? I had rather hoped you would arrive with an army of goblins, but as always, you are too trusting."

The High King walked towards him, shaking his head as he approached, and signalling with one hand for the guards to step aside.

"Unfortunately, dear boy, I have ensured the castle does not respond to your commands, and as High King, grounded your magical ability while within these walls. You hold as much power as the filthy mortal you disgrace your body with, although Gallen informs me she is quite the delight. Pity I never had the chance to sample that for myself." The High King stood in front of him, his eyes briefly washing over Jareth. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long. I required one son, and she gave me two, but what she gave me in the first was poorly lacking in the second. Instead, the wench gave me a smiling little brat who hung on his mother's skirts and looked as pretty as a girl."

Jareth felt Gallen release him just as his father took hold. Anger pulsed through his veins from the words his father spoke, yet he felt weak. He could feel the poison from the blade seeping into his bloodstream as his strength began to ebb away. While he could sense his magic, he was unable to pull it forth.

"Then you go and turn that wretched Kingdom into something significant when it should have been your resting place. Although, I suppose we should thank you, as the power of the Labyrinth and the portal to the Above you have created will be quite useful."

As his father brought him closer and sneered into his face, Jareth felt a second blade plough into his stomach. Through hazy eyes, over the High King's shoulder, he saw Gallen appear at his father's back with a blade in hand. Before Jareth could react, Gallen plunged the blade deep into their father, until the point protruded through his chest. The High King stared into Jareth's eyes with surprise as the life in his own began to slip away.

"Sorry, father," Gallen hissed, "but as you taught me, the element of surprise is the greatest advantage."

He watched as his father's eyes grew wide. The High King gasped a breath, gazing down at the blade, his face registering shock at being betrayed by his eldest son. Gallen swiftly removed the blade, watching as his father's body slumped slowly to the ground in front of him, dark red blood pooling at his feet. He raised his head high to face Jareth, his eyes cold and calculated, his mouth drawn into a tight sneer.

"It seems the Lord of the Labyrinth has assassinated the King," Gallen smirked towards Jareth. "Arrest him."

With lightning speed, the guards advanced towards the Goblin King, and quickly restrained him. Jareth kept his breathing as even as he could, and tried to focus his eyes on a far point in the room. He could feel the spread of the poison as it travelled through his bloodstream. His heart rate had quickened due to its effects, and his vision was beginning to blur. He was becoming disoriented, and the longer the blade sat within him, the worse it would become. He tried to grasp hold of the hilt, but his fingers felt numb. In his present state, he was no threat, and the guards knew it.

"This is the last time you interfere with my plans, brother," Gallen spat. "It has been too easy, all this, with Father binding your magic, and you taking the blame for his death. How fortunate it was that I arrived in time with the guards, but we will inform the elders how viciously you fought me before I overpowered you, and ended your miserable life. I am only sorry you did not bring the Unseelie whelp with you. One of your greatest errors in everything was saving that disgusting slime of an Unseelie, choosing him over your own family. Yes, saving the Unseelie Prince was by far your greatest mistake." The searing pain increased tenfold as the Crown Prince turned the blade inwards and upwards, and Jareth gasped before falling to his knees. Feeling all hope leave him, he was shocked to hear a voice address his brother.

"I would not say the _greatest_ mistake. I believe that having you as a brother outweighs my rescue any day."

Jareth's head shot up and, through his hazy vision, could just make out the figure of Drake as he casually rested against the far wall. Distracted by the new arrival, Gallen turned to face the unwelcome guest, and Jareth grasped the blade within him with shaking hands, swiftly removing it. Letting it fall to the floor, he brought his hand up to cover the gaping wound left behind in an attempt to stem the blood loss. All guards left him and moved forward, but were immediately cut down by the demon shadows that sprang up from the floor in front of them.

"How noble, to die alongside that of my father's bastard spawn," Gallen sneered.

"Sorry to disappoint, your Highness, but I have no intention of doing anything so disrespectful," Drake smiled. "I had expected a nice meal before the fighting, but alas, I am misled. What a delight it will be to finish what I started days ago."

Drake noticed Gallen summon his power and quickly raised his own defences. He could see Jareth kneeling behind his brother with the body of his father next to him and, although pale, could see the colour returning to his cheeks. He just needed to distract the Prince long enough for Jareth to regain his strength and magic to give entry to the others. It amazed Drake how foolish Gallen really was. Even he should realise that with the death of the High King, all his magic was vanquished.

The sound of metal upon metal filled the hall, along with the agonising screams and cries of the guards as the shadows swarmed around them, tearing into their flesh. More guards rushed into the hall, unaware of the events that had transpired, and seeing the High King's body upon the floor, and the Crown Prince fighting against the Unseelie Prince, they joined the attack. Jareth felt his magic returning, and with a twist of his hand a crystal appeared, then slipped through his fingers and shattered against the floor before him, pouring forth the Goblin Horde. The air crackled with magic as the fierce battle commenced.

Jareth, still weak from blood loss and the poisoned blade, stayed kneeling in front of his father's body. He felt several rough hands grab him, only to be torn away moments later by the goblins that swarmed around him in a protective circle. Then he felt two arms wrap around his waist, gently easing him up onto his feet before throwing his arm over a shoulder. He turned his head, and through the haze, caught sight of fierce emerald eyes and brunette hair as Sarah moved him out of the hall.

From the corner of his eye, Gallen caught the movement, staring in disbelief as the girl he had assumed dead assisted his brother. This was all the distraction Drake needed. His whole demeanour changed; his nails grew long, changing into sharp razors, his eyes turned black with glowing red irises, and his hair darkened and lengthened as his body began to shift. Feeling the magical pulse in the air, Jareth grasped Sarah tightly, pulling her face down towards him. He knew Drake was about to change his form, and it would do no good for Sarah to see him like this. The horror of his other self would haunt her mind, scarring her forever.

Drake unleashed the demons from his hold as his own demon form appeared, his skin now as dark as the shadows themselves with veins of blood crossing its surface. With the change, Drake's magic intensified, drawing from the emotional state of those around him to feed his power to greater levels. He sent powerful blasts of energy towards Gallen, easily breaking through the shield of protection the Crown Prince had placed around himself. Feeling it shatter, Drake shot forward, driving his own iron blade deep into him. Gallen grasped the hilt of the blade that now pierced his body before falling to the floor at Drake's feet.

Suddenly, silence fell across the hall, and all fighting ceased as the Elders appeared, freezing everyone in place. Arden stepped forward and surveyed the chaos before him before addressing Drake.

"Where are King Jareth and the girl?"

Drake quickly calmed his anger and channelled his magic. Returning his body to its fae image, he merely shrugged. He had no idea where Jareth and Sarah had vanished to and had no intention of revealing their location if he did.

"Listen to me, Prince of Shadows, we are aware of all that has transpired here, and while your loyalty is commendable, it is unnecessary. This battle is over. There has been enough blood spilt." With a wave of his hand, the masses disappeared from the room, leaving Drake and Gallen before all three elders.

"It seems, Crown Prince, that you have acted against many laws, and will face the wrath of the highest order. Until then, you are stripped of all magic and all titles." He turned his attention to Drake. "Inform the Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth that I shall appear before them in due course. There are many issues to address, new and old."

Drake bowed his head in understanding as the elders vanished with Gallen. He stood and frowned upon the body of the High King, then threw his dagger down in a temper. "Bloody great! Every time I start to enjoy a decent fight, someone comes along and halts it."

"Your desire for bloodshed is unnerving, my friend."

Drake turned to see Jareth slumped against the wall behind him with Sarah supporting him on the other side. "And your ability to drag me into trouble is amazing," Drake replied with a grin. "Although, highly entertaining."

"How did you know?" Jareth asked, his voice still shaky.

"You have your little Queen to thank for that. Also, for getting me in here in the first place."

Jareth turned his eyes to Sarah as she stood with her arm around his waist, holding him as upright as possible. Her face was full of innocence as her eyes looked up at him with concern.

"Indeed. I believe I will be having some stern words with my Queen regarding her lack of self-preservation."

Sarah's gaze hardened as she took in Jareth's words. She removed her arm from around his waist and stood with her hands clenched upon her hips.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch. I risked my life to rescue you, and you want to scold me like a child?"

Jareth tried to right himself but winced as the lacerated skin around the wound in his side burned. "It is risking your life I have a problem with," he said through clenched teeth. "Let us return to the castle, I need Greyson's assistance. Then, my dear, we shall no doubt discuss this."

Drake raised an eyebrow in amusement. This fierce side of Sarah he had never seen. Yes, he had heard Jareth mention it, but he had only ever seen the timid version or the jealous one. He was rather looking forward to seeing the fireworks fly once Jareth was strong enough. He stepped forward, taking hold of Jareth's other arm before they all vanished back to the castle.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Lillete sat quietly, watching the angry girl pace back and forth across the floor in front of her. She had been relieved to have them all back in the castle, and after reassurance from Jareth that his wound was no longer life threatening, had retired with a very reluctant Sarah to the private royal chambers. He had dismissed them both without a second thought, and Sarah had gone from quietly smouldering to bubbling with anger.

Sighing deeply, Lillete sat back in her chair and closed her eyes while she listened to Sarah mumble about how she had only done what she had to help him, and how he should be more appreciative, and next time she would not bother and let him get himself killed. Feeling a presence at her side, Lillete lifted her head to find Amora watching the girl with mild amusement upon her face.

"She has a temper to match his, I see," she said quietly.

"It would seem so, my Queen."

Lillete noticed that, although Sarah glanced in their direction, she did not seem to acknowledge Amora's presence. The old woman gazed back up at her Queen, her eyes now shining with tears.

"I thought I would get to see the little one grow."

"I am sorry, Lillete, but it is time, and I think you would find this child far too much given the strength of its parents," Amora smiled.

Slowly, Lillete rose and took the outstretched hand of her Queen. She paused, and looked at Sarah once more. The girl had now settled herself upon the bed, her temper subsiding. "She will make a fine mother, that one."

"Yes, she will, and if he would stop being so stubborn, my son will make an amazing father and husband."

Sarah smelt the aroma of wildflowers as a cool breeze floated through the room. She raised her eyes up to Lillete who sat peacefully in the chair, her eyes closed, and her head tilted back. Slowly, Sarah moved forward, kneeling at the side of the old woman who had taken her under her wing from the minute she had arrived back in the Underground. She placed her hand gently upon hers, knowing instantly that she had gone. A sob tore from Sarah's throat as she rested her head upon Lillete's lap, all anger at Jareth completely forgotten.

Jareth appeared within seconds of feeling the overwhelming sorrow and loss flow through his heart. Instantly taking in the sight of Sarah's shaking body, her head resting upon the immobile lap of Lillete, he stepped forward and knelt at the opposite side. Placing his own hand upon hers, he leant forward and placed a kiss upon his former nanny's forehead.

"Sleep well, my Lady," he whispered. "You have served me well and earned your rest."

Sarah brought her head up, her face covered in wet tears. Her heart melted at the sight of Jareth, his own sorrow showing in his eyes. Jareth gently wiped her tears away with his fingers before drawing her into his arms. They both sat there, holding each other at Lillete's feet, offering each other strength and comfort in their moment of sadness. While Sarah knew Lillete had been an integral part of Jareth's life, she had also touched her own deeply.

"Sarah, I have to take her now," Jareth stated as he straightened himself from the floor. "Change your clothing, something colourful, and meet me in the courtyard at sunset." Jareth took the body of Lillete and, without another word, faded from the room, leaving Sarah alone.

As the sun began to set, the courtyard filled with the denizens of the Goblin Kingdom, all of them to pay their last respects to a formidable woman. Jareth had placed Lillete's body upon the burial pyre as tradition allowed, and the remaining hours before sunset had seen each individual approach and pay homage. The wooden structure had long ago vanished under the mounting number of brightly coloured flowers laid upon it.

As the last rays of the sun died away, Hoggle stepped forward to hand his King a flaming torch made of gold, its flames flickering brightly against the darkening sky. Jareth slowly stepped forward, and Sarah watched him as he uttered words in a language she did not recognise before lowering the torch down towards the base of the mound. Within seconds, the whole thing was engulfed in flames. Jareth felt Sarah's eyes upon him and quickly turned away.

"If she were alive to see you do that, you would have received such a thrashing," Drake said at his side.

"Indeed, but I do not have the patience or the strength for Miss Williams, right now."

"Miss Williams?" Drake's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Jareth, if you keep turning that girl away, she will eventually stop coming back and turn to another for comfort. If that happens to be me, I will not refuse her."

"Is that a threat, Drake?" Jareth sneered.

"No, Jareth, it is a promise." Drake silently strode away without looking back.

Jareth watched him leave before turning his attention back to the ceremonial fire. Through the flickering orange and red flames, he could make out the figure of Sarah, her arms wrapped in comfort around the dwarf. He watched with narrowed eyes as Drake appeared beside the pair. So much had transpired since he had brought Sarah back to the Underground, and he had gone through so much, and so had she. He had wanted back the feisty fifteen-year-old she had once been, and now he had just that, although it had cost them both.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N All the usual disclaimers about non-ownership ect. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and posted reviews.

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

Sarah sat on the immaculate lawn of the castle gardens, watching as the first rays of sunlight climbed into the sky and over the walls of the Labyrinth. She leant back on her elbows, supporting her body, her eyes closed as she inhaled the deep scent of the dawn, and the flowers which began to open all around her. This time of day was still her favourite, being able to watch the sunrise, and enjoying the last moments of silence before the whole Kingdom erupted with life. She sat back up, drawing her knees to her chest, and resting her chin above them. The golden rays of the sun climbed higher up the outer walls before spilling over like a liquid stream racing towards her across the lawn. She watched it bathe the earth with its heat; each dew drop evaporating into the air. She sighed deeply; she had missed all this so much.

The atmosphere throughout the castle and the Goblin Kingdom had been severely subdued following Lillete's passing, which contrasted greatly with the celebration at the burial fire. Sarah had spent many hours in the company of Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo, enjoying the very garden where she now resided, while the only time she had seen Jareth was during meals. He seemed to have distanced himself from her, and she began to feel as though her place at his table was unwanted. She had spoken to Hoggle about it briefly, stating she no longer knew where she fit into the scheme of everything. Although everyone still addressed her as 'Your Majesty,' she felt wrong. Even Drake had been noticeably absent these last few days.

It had surprised Sarah how much she missed the company of the Prince. She found him entertaining and quite alluring in many ways. She could feel herself turning to him more and more for reassurance in Jareth's absence, and she could feel the connection between them growing. Sarah was sure that he sensed it also, and that was why he had removed himself from her presence.

She filled her days as best she could, rising early as she had always done, and watching the sun flood the world below her window. The spectacular view from the balcony in the early morning light took her breath away every time, and she would never grow tired of it. Although, sneaking out of the castle to experience the whole thing gave her more of a thrill.

Sarah let the sun warm her body and pulled her knees in closer as she thought about her life there and how things had transpired. She had kissed Toby goodbye many days ago, yet she still felt the loss like it was mere seconds ago. He had been returned to Karen with reassurance from Jareth that this time the boy would be well guarded. While Sarah's heart felt heavy at sending him back, she knew he needed his mother more than her. Life in the castle moved on. There was a new head of house which ruled as strictly as Lillete had before her. Sarah had helped initially, only to be dismissed from the duty by the King once the replacement had fully settled in. She had briefly seen Anya in the servant's quarters. The atmosphere between them had been awkward, the friendship they had shared now fractured. The large bump Anya now sported had immediately caught Sarah's eye, and they had held an awkward conversation. She missed her friend, more in these days where she felt so alone. Yes, she had betrayed her to Gallen, but Sarah forgave her, fully understanding why.

Hearing the first sounds of the horn that woke the servants from their slumber, Sarah rose to her feet and brushed the dew soaked grass from her skirt. Soon, servants would walk the paths on their way to their respective duties, and the gardeners would be here to shatter the serenity of the place. Slowly, Sarah walked along the pathways that lead back towards the castle, her hand idly trailing over the petals of the opening blooms. She took one last look at the gardens, committing its morning beauty to memory just in case it was the last time she ever got to experience it. Shortly, she would be summoned to the throne room to face the Elders of the Underground, and give them the answers they required regarding everything that had transpired before and after her return, if they so required it.

It had been Hoggle who had told her that the Elders were harsh, that they could extract every living memory from within her mind by a simple thought, and that her lies may cost her dearly. They had already stripped Gallen of his throne and magic and banished him from the Underground. If they could do that to a powerful King, what punishment could they bestow on her? The euphoria of the sunrise now faded, and her heart grew heavy as she walked the halls towards the throne room. This could be the last time she ever saw any of them again—the last time she would ever see Jareth.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

As Sarah absorbed the breaking morning, a King watched her silently from his balcony. He could feel the thrill she experienced from such a simple event. He longed to sit beside her and share her joy, but until the Council reversed their decision, he needed to keep his distance. He was bound by the laws that governed the Underground. He had already received a warning from the Elders telling him to step back; he could not influence the girl in any way. They shared their meals together, although he made sure it was always in the presence of others. She had changed from being such a timid creature when he had first brought her back, and he was pleased. Sarah was never meant to be a mouse, if she had been, he would have easily devoured her on their first meeting. While Gallen had done his best to break her, he had, in fact, only made her stronger. All it had taken was his belief in her for it to show.

Arden walked silently to Jareth's side and gazed down into the gardens below to find what had captured the King's attention. He studied the young King closely as he watched the girl, a small smile playing upon his lips. "Have you made a decision? We can force your hand if needed."

"There will be no need to," Jareth replied, his eyes remaining focused upon Sarah. "I will honour my heritage and accept the duties of High King, but only until his heir becomes of age. Then the title falls to him."

"I see. Then you will need to prepare the young girl in her new role."

"Don't worry, she will be ready when the time arises. I doubt she would dare defy me again."

Arden gazed at Jareth for a moment, then brought his attention back to the girl on the lawn. "I rather like her. She will be good for your Kingdom."

Jareth turned his head towards the man, his face showing nothing of the turbulent emotions he felt inside. "Do you speak as an Elder of the Council or as my kin?" Jareth asked.

"Both, I believe," Arden stated with a smile. "I know your mother already gives her blessing."

"It may mean little if she decides to hold true to her refusal."

"She won't," Arden replied. "Trust your great-grandfather. That girl and the life she brings will spur the Underground into new beginnings. She will be the making of you."

Before Jareth could question him on his statement, Arden had already turned and walked away.

He turned back to the garden once more, watching her rise from the damp earth. She outshone any flower that graced his borders. She was radiant, the light of the sun catching in her brunette hair and casting a spider web effect. " _Just once, my precious Sarah, just this once, let us find happiness without all the heartache,"_ he whispered.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

She stood in the throne room with Jareth to her far side, facing the three Elders of the Council. Many were gathered within the walls, and the noise was raucous until they were silenced by a loud gong. All eyes immediately turned to the three robed figures that stood upon the dais.

"My Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth, you are, no doubt, aware of why we are here. I am pleased to inform you that the charges brought before you, King Jareth, by Miss Williams have been revoked. However, while making those claims, Miss Williams, you relinquished your title and servitude to the King. You have made no comment upon this. Is this still your intent?"

Sarah remained motionless and turned her head towards Jareth. She noticed how he stayed facing forward, never once turning to gaze in her direction. She tried to study his face to gauge his reaction to the request, but it remained completely void of emotion. Turning her head, she glanced around the throne room at the many gathered faces. She could see Drake, a smile gracing his lips as her eyes met his before her attention turned back towards Arden.

"Miss Williams, we need an answer. Do you give up your status as Queen Consort?"

Jareth could feel her eyes upon him, and he could sense her turbulent emotions through the bond they shared as she shifted from panic and uncertainty to a feeling of loss. He felt the sting of her excitement upon finding Drake within the crowd, causing the jealousy and anger within him to rise.

"Damn it, Sarah, answer the man!" he snarled at her.

Jareth's sharp tone made her jump, and she caught his gaze briefly before he once more turned away. His eyes were harsh, cruel even. Why was he being so bitter towards her? But then, what did she expect? It was her fault she had betrayed him. She had no right to remain as Queen. She did not even know if he wanted her at all.

"I will do as my King commands me," Sarah stated.

Jareth spun around, his eyes narrowed, and a harsh look fell upon his face. He strode towards her and stood towering over her. Sarah lifted her chin up and faced him full on. She did not move, and although she wanted to run and hide, she stood firm, unwilling to cower before him.

" _Now_ you are willing to obey me? Do you realise what I can make you do, Sarah? How harsh and cruel I can truly be?"

She bit her lip, trying hard not to crumble under his intense gaze. He was frightening, more frightening than he had ever been before. Those gathered in the throne room watched the two with interest; it amazed many that the girl was managing to face the King. Drake went to step forward to separate the two but was held back by the fierce grip of Arden.

"You may not interfere, young Prince," Arden whispered. "Your attention has caused enough confusion."

Grasping Sarah tightly, Jareth pulled her into his arms. "I have had enough of this farce!" he shouted. " _You_ are coming with me," and before anyone could stop him, Jareth transported them both.

Sarah quickly closed her eyes tightly as the familiar sensation washed over her until she felt Jareth release her and push her from him. She opened her eyes to find herself on the hill facing the Labyrinth. She gazed at the massive structure that stretched out before her, a feeling of nostalgia sweeping over her. Jareth stood away from her, his back leant against the dead black tree as he watched her closely, his earlier anger evaporating. He saw in her face the same wonder and fascination he had seen so many years ago when they had stood upon this very hill. She had not cowered before him like so many runners before her had.

"This is where it all started," she whispered. "With a few careless words."

"Yes, so I advise you to choose your next words wisely, Sarah," Jareth stated. "Look before you, see what I offer you. Be aware this is no fairy-tale. There are no guarantees of happily ever after. There are dangers, there are hardships, and there are great rewards."

Her eyes remained focused on the stone structure, sweeping over its twisting pathways before falling upon the castle at the centre. Realisation hit with the reality of what he was offering: her dreams. This, all of it, had been what she had always wanted. She had dreamt of being a princess, and then those dreams had changed when she held that little red book. She had wanted the adventure, magic, and mystery. She had wanted the Labyrinth, and most of all, she had wanted its King.

"We have come so far," Sarah replied.

Jareth moved silently behind her, bending down to whisper into her ear. "Further than you think."

She gazed up at him over her shoulder before turning her eyes back to the great structure before them. As she leaned back against him, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, he brought his arms around her waist in a tight embrace, his chin resting upon her head. They watched in silence as the walls of the Labyrinth shifted under an orange and red sky. She felt so right in his arms, and he wanted this moment to last forever.

"What is your answer, Sarah? Do you wish to remain as my Queen? Will you serve at my side?"

She sighed deeply, relaxing further into his embrace, she felt safe within his arms. She recalled the many harsh words she had spoken to him, and the many times she had hurt him _. 'But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl.'_ Even she had not known, until recently, how true that simple sentence was. He had waited so long for her, and he had changed so much. She had seen the fierce and cruel King he could be, but also a vulnerability.

"Jareth, I need you, all of you. I always have."

He turned her round to face him, his gloved hand resting under her chin and tilting her face upwards.

"There is one other thing I wish to ask of you," he said. "Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth and Queen Consort, I, Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblins, want you as my wife."

Sarah looked at him with slight confusion.

"Sarah, as Queen Consort you are allowed, as am I, to take pleasure from others. As my wife, you will be bound to me and me to you, as your human world states 'forsaking all others.'" His eyes suddenly hardened. "Including Drake."

She gasped as the words left his mouth, and her eyes widened; he had known her feeling towards the Prince. Jareth watched as the surprise turned into a smile, then her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down towards her, capturing his lips with hers. As the kiss ended, he gazed down into her sparkling eyes.

"I will take that as a yes."

She turned around in his arms, resting her back against his chest once more. He brought his arms back around her waist, resting his hands gently against her stomach. As soon as Jareth's hands fell against her, a sudden wave of warmth and contentment flooded through them both. Jareth released her immediately, jumping backwards and away from her as if burnt. Sarah once more turned to face him in confusion, concern now showing upon her face. His eyes raised up and locked with hers, his face radiating with joy.

"A new life," Jareth said in barely a whisper. "Sarah, you carry a new life."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. She watched as the sheer joy on Jareth's face began to fade. He stepped forward, taking her hands in his.

"Sarah, it pains me to ask, but I must be sure. During your imprisonment, did Gallen-"

She placed her finger upon his lips to silence him. She could see the pain asking such a question was causing him.

"Jareth, the only man who has touched me intimately while here has been you, and only you."

Of course, the child was his, how could he doubt it? The feeling he gained from his touch should have been enough confirmation. He pulled her to him and brought his lips down to hers. He marvelled in the feel of her against him, how her body pressed into his as he felt her melt within his arms. He nipped gently at her bottom lip, causing a muffled groan and allowing him to access her mouth with his tongue. He knew they should return to the castle, that everyone would be waiting for them, but he was in no rush. Right now, he would enjoy his Queen and bask in the delightful news of his impending fatherhood. Maybe he was wrong. Just maybe they would get their happy ending after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N As always I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun only. Thank you to everyone still following this and for the reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

.

Drake stood in the deserted throne room, his shoulder pressed against the cold stone frame of a window, his eyes focused out onto the horizon. He knew the moment Jareth had re-entered the castle with Sarah, had heard the cheers from the goblins and watched them pour out into the city in celebration, and knew the King was, at this moment, behind him. He admired the beauty of the land before him, the grace in which the Labyrinth shifted, and the sweet scent of the air as it drifted over him. Jareth remained unmoving behind him, aware of the hypnotic effect the land had on the onlooker, and at this moment, he knew Drake needed time to gather his thoughts. Time slipped by slowly, the throne room bathed in an orange glow from the sun as it began to sink down below the horizon. The crisp, cool tone of Jareth's voice finally cut through the silent air.

"I can't blame you, Drake, for falling under her spell. She is rather unique. Intoxicating in her beauty, infuriating in her power and defiance, but she was always meant for me, my friend."

"Now, do you refer to the land before me or the girl?"

"Both," Jareth replied.

"The land is far too crisp and bright for my liking, and the girl, well, she _is_ rather delightful. While I admit that I would have easily ravished dear Sarah, given the right circumstances, I would soon have grown tired of her," Drake turned to face the King "Unlike you."

"Really? What makes you think so?"

"Because, despite all the arguments to the contrary, and your constant denial, you, my friend, did not just gift her with magic all those years ago. You gave her a piece of your very heart and soul. You gave yourself over to the Labyrinth when you entered through those gates. You used it to seduce the girl. You gave her the dream without her ever knowing."

Jareth smiled at his long-time friend, handing him a glass of brandy before depositing himself upon the throne. He waved his hand. "Please, continue with your observation."

Drake moved from the window, drained the glass of its contents in one go, and strode with determination towards the throne where Jareth casually sat. His eyes narrowed as they locked onto Jareth, and resting his hands on either side of the throne where Jareth sat, Drake leant forward, his face mere inches from the King. The air in the room became thick as the tension seemed to build. Jareth remained motionless as he stared at the Shadow Prince. He could sense the anger within him and was aware of the shadows that twisted within the darker corners of the throne room. He saw sets of yellow eyes appear in the rafters above Drake's head as the Goblin Horde gathered, ready to defend their King.

"With pleasure," Drake snarled. "You are your own worst enemy. Your pride and the fear of being weak could cost you dearly. You are King of a Kingdom that flourishes, with a source of power most can only dream of. I saw all that anger you projected, the cruel hatred you claim to have for the girl was for self-preservation, hiding behind that wall you've built. You, dear friend, you played with her. You let her dance through your Labyrinth. Your primary intention was to crush her hopes, shatter her childish illusions, and leave her defeated. Then, the Labyrinth had other ideas, did it not? And you fell head over heels in love. It scared the hell out of you because, for once, it was out of your control. If she had not called for you that night…."

Drake glared at Jareth, then he pushed himself away from the throne and walked down the dais. Jareth could feel the static charge of the magic building in the air but remained motionless on his throne. He moved with cat-like reflex as Drake suddenly turned, the glass he'd held shattering against the throne where moments before Jareth's head had rested.

"You are a bastard; selfish, self-obsessed, and infuriating! Even now, after everything, you are still holding back. Refusing the High Throne is a mistake. You could unite Seelie and Unseelie and bring about a new court of alliance, but your pride forbids it. You don't deserve any of it as you are taking it for granted."

"Really?" Jareth raised an eyebrow and stood up from his throne, moving slowly down the dais. "While I find this fascinating character assassination entertaining, Drake, stop skirting the issue and get to the real point."

Drake grabbed Jareth and forced him against the nearest wall. His eyes had turned into dark pools, and he bared his teeth, his voice lowered to an unearthly snarl. The shadows that had been forming in the darker corners of the room swam silently along the floor towards them as goblins dropped from the rafters, snarling in their path. Neither King nor Prince acknowledged their presence.

"You don't deserve her. She is worth far more than you, and I will not stand by and watch you break her the way Gallen did. I swear, Jareth, on my life that I will kill you first. I know you, I have seen the destruction you can cause, and the cruelty you can administer." Drake released his hold and stepped back.

Jareth straightened his ruffled clothing before moving from the wall. With a simple wave of his hand, he dismissed the goblins. He waited a few moments while the anger in Drake lessened before moving back to his throne. "Your loyalty to my Queen is duly noted, and I will heed your polite warning, my friend," Jareth smiled. "Drake, you have no idea how long I have had to wait for her. The moment she entered the world, I knew. I felt her presence, her power, from the second she took her first breath. She has been reborn more times than you could ever know. While I admit I had planned many games to play with Sarah, those plans have changed."

The tension in the air seemed to ease, and a fresh glass appeared in Drake's hand. He raised his head up, a smile playing on his lips. "Jareth, you don't stand a chance, you do know that?" Drake smiled. "That girl will rule you."

"I bloody hope so, Drake," Jareth's laughter filled the air. "I am counting on her ruling me at every available moment, and in many delightful ways." Silence fell once more within the room, and with a single wave of his hand, Jareth refilled Drake's glass.

"Now, I believe it is my turn," Jareth said, rising from the throne and walking the short distance towards Drake. He placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder, his eyes remaining focused ahead. "You see, Drake, I am just as observant as you, and while you claim to have no heart within that body of yours, I know I am not the only one to fall for a girl, and it is not Sarah who has taken yours. Yes, I have watched you play with her, but it is not her you truly desire."

Drake opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Jareth.

"I saw the look that crossed your face the moment you informed me of Anya's betrayal. I have seen you dance around that girl for years," Jareth's eyes sparkled, and he patted Drake on the shoulder. "I knew the attraction to the castle was never me. That amount of affection scares you just as it does me, and that is why you have had so many of your little pets. After all, a mere maid could be nothing more than a plaything to a Prince."

Jareth removed the glass that Drake held and replaced it with a bottle. His eyes sparkled with mischief, and a large smirk spread over the King's face. "We are in for a long night, you and I, my friend. I wish to celebrate impending fatherhood, and you, after much arguing the point, are going to accept a position of great power…under my leadership, of course."

"Really?" Drake replied, taking the bottle and swigging it back. "Add 'possessive and controlling' to the list of attributes I gave you."

Jareth took the bottle from Drake's hand, taking a large mouthful before handing it back. They both moved in silence to the balcony that overlooked the Labyrinth. The sun had long set, and the streets of the city below had fallen under the blanket of night many hours before. The air was crisp and clear, and the moon illuminated the sleeping city.

"Should you not be with your wife rather than wasting time on me?" Drake asked, taking the bottle back from Jareth.

"She is busy building her own bridges right now," Jareth replied. "The world is changing, Drake. I do not wish what we have suffered upon our children."

" _Our_ children?" Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _our_ children," Jareth smiled. "There is more to being a father than planting the seed."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have already decided what is to happen, and this is merely a formality?"

"Because, Drake, that is _exactly_ what this is. We will talk, you will put up a half-hearted attempt at denial, and we will get extremely drunk, but at the end of this night, you will be guardian and father to the next High King, and husband to the lovely Anya." Jareth turned his head and looked at the shock on Drake's face. "Think of it as my first act as High King. I know many will not like it, an Unseelie Prince influencing the decisions of a King, but you, yourself, stated we could align both courts. I am no fool, Drake. I will hold power for a century or so until the child is old enough, and educated enough, to rule, but I will never set foot in that castle again. It will be nothing more than dust in a few days, and from its demise, a new era will grow."

"Well, if I am only going to agree anyway, sod the discussion and pass me that damn bottle. I need to get extremely intoxicated."

Jareth's laughter floated through the air once more, and he slapped a hand against Drake's back. "I knew you would see my point." Jareth took the bottle back once more, taking a long drink. He wiped his glove across his mouth and handed the bottle back to Drake. "As stimulating as I find your company, Drake, I believe there is another I find rather more enjoyable."

"Rather insulting, Jareth, to leave your guest to drink alone," Drake said, waving the bottle in the air.

"Who said I was leaving you alone?" Jareth winked and left the room.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

.

.

Sarah sat quietly reading in the library, the torches on the walls and the flames of the fire casting dancing shadows upon the endless rows of books and scrolls. A gentle knock was heard on the door before it opened slowly and Anya entered, carrying a tray of refreshments. Gently, she placed the tray down, curtsied, and stepped back towards the door.

"Anya, please join me," Sarah said. "After all, the tray is set for two."

"I assumed his Majesty would be joining you, my Queen," Anya replied.

"Please, not this again. My name is Sarah, not Queen, not Lady, just Sarah," Sarah smiled. "After all, it would not do to have the mother of the High Prince grovelling to the Lady of the Labyrinth. What would the court think?" Anya's mouth fell open in shock as Sarah continued to speak. "And I feel that Lord Drake would be rather insulted to find his new wife behaving in such a manner."

"Excuse me," Anya replied. "Without sounding rude, my… Sarah, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Sarah began to giggle. "That's better. A lot has passed, Anya, but it is just that, the past. We are both now walking a path that is new, and to be honest, it scares the hell out of me."

Anya fidgeted nervously in her seat, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Let me be blunt. Jareth has decided that your son is the rightful heir to the throne of the High King and is granting you the position of queen mother. Don't ask me how it all works; I don't understand it. He is also putting forth Prince Drake as your betrothed. He seems to think there is some history between the two of you," Sarah watched Anya lower her eyes, her face burning bright red. "Shit, the bastard is right."

"Sarah, you can't speak like that!"

"Hell, sorry, forgot where I am. It's ok. He can't punish me if he hasn't heard me," Sarah whispered to Anya. "Come on, Anya, I need an ally against all these men." She poured them both a cup of tea and handed one to Anya before picking up her own, a sigh escaping her lips. "I wish this was alcoholic."

Immediately, both cups changed into goblets of wine. Anya dropped hers in shock, and Sarah simply stared at hers. "I need to be careful with the wishes, but would be a shame to waste it," Sarah grinned, bringing the goblet to her lips.

She froze before one droplet could pass into her mouth as Jareth's voice sounded in her ear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he placed his hand around the goblet, taking it from her and downing its contents in one easy movement.

"Good evening, Anya. I believe Drake is awaiting the pleasure of your company in the throne room."

Anya, realising she was being dismissed, rose from her seat and curtsied to Jareth, leaving the room without a word. As the door closed, Jareth leant over Sarah, placing his arms on either side of the chair and pinning her in place. His voice became low as his face rested in front of hers. An unease seemed to creep through her, and Sarah leant back further into the chair. Sarah swallowed nervously as she caught the glint in Jareth's eyes.

"Now, my Queen, it seems a punishment is in order."

"W-What?" Sarah stammered. "I didn't even drink any."

Jareth brought his hand up, running his fingers down her cheek and under her chin. A smirk crossed his lips as he heard the small gasp fall from her lips at his touch. He loved the way she responded to him and enjoyed these moments where she feared him.

"Maybe not, but the intention was there, plus the fact your language was rather obscene and not befitting of a Queen, especially when referring to her King."

"H-how did you know?"

"Sarah, darling, I am King, I know everything. I see and hear everything, precious. Nothing escapes or surprises me."

"Really, is that so?" Sarah replied, the smile that graced her lips matching Jareth's.

Suddenly, Jareth fell forward into the empty chair where a moment before Sarah had been seated. He quickly jumped up and turned around to find Sarah grinning at him from across the room. He stared at her for a long moment, the pleased expression on her face not going unnoticed. He held his anger and annoyance back.

"Well, well, and who taught you that little trick, may I ask?" Jareth said, crossing his arms.

"Now, my King, it would not be fitting for me to betray such a trust."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Suddenly, Sarah found herself wrapped tightly in Jareth's arms as he held her tight against him, his lips moving along her neck as he slowly kissed and nipped at her skin. His warm breath floated over her skin as he whispered in her ear. "Then I will just have to torture you until you part with the information." He felt her tremble in his embrace as he began to move his lips once more over her delicate skin. "Surrender, my Queen."

Sarah tilted her head back as he moved his lips lower along her collarbone. She felt the material of her dress slip from her shoulders and down along her arms as the warmth from Jareth's mouth fell upon her breast. He sucked hard, causing her to moan loudly.

"That's…not…fair," Sarah gasped.

"Darling, if you are intent on defying me, I think we need to up the stakes."

Sarah felt her clothes completely vanish as Jareth sank to his knees before her, a feral grin gracing his lips.

"My gods, I am done for," Sarah moaned as she felt his mouth sweep over her, parting her folds. The gentle flick of his tongue against her clit caused her to cry out as he moved his mouth against her, his tongue brushing over her before flicking into her entrance. He could feel the small shudders running through her with each pass of his tongue, and a small plea left her lips. Just as the sensation within her heightened, Jareth stopped and pulled away.

Sarah glanced down at him, her eyes filled with desire and longing.

"Surrender, Sarah. Who taught you?"

"Bastard," Sarah hissed.

"Tut, tut, my dear. It seems I must continue to teach you who exactly is King here, and where your loyalty lies."

Jareth slowly rose from the floor, his body brushing gently against hers. He now stood in front of her, still fully clothed, and Sarah felt his fingers move along her heated skin. One hand encircled her waist, pulling her flush against him as the fingers of his other hand moved lower, before pushing into her. First one, then two, he moved them within her, curling them up to brush against her inner walls while his thumb placed pressure on her clit. His eyes remained focused upon hers, and he watched as the pleasure he administered registered upon her face. He kept his movements slow and steady, drawing out the torture. He leaned in towards her, slightly increasing the speed with which his fingers moved. Sarah's lips parted as a gentle moan escaped her, and Jareth slid his lips over hers, his tongue sinking into her, sweeping through her mouth. Slowly, he pulled his lips from hers and rested them against her ear.

"If you don't tell me, Precious, I will keep you hanging on the edge of the cliff for the entire night." To prove his point, Jareth once more paused his movement. "You are no match for me, Sarah. Surrender."

"You are cruel," Sarah replied.

"Yes, but I can be _so_ generous. Who has been teaching you magic, Sarah?"

Jareth grasped her lobe with his teeth, pulling gently, then his lips moved down her neck once more before he sank his teeth into her delicate flesh. He felt the gentle shudder and heard the intake of her breath. Very slowly, he began to draw his fingers from her before plunging them back into her. Keeping his movements painfully slow, he could feel the fluid from her arousal drip along his fingers. Each time he felt her reaching the highest point of pleasure, he stopped. Sarah bit her lip, desperate to keep her secret, but her body yearned more and more for release. Each time he stopped, just short of the crucial moment, the sheer need in her intensified. She opened her eyes to find two mismatched ones glistening back at her. Sarah tried to rub herself against him, but he held her still.

"Ok, Ok, you win!" Sarah cried.

Jareth grinned in front of her, his fingers continuing their rhythmic torture. "I always do. So, Sarah, who has been teaching you magic behind my back?" He increased his speed as Sarah moved against him, her need for release building. She had no choice but to tell him.

"Hoggle! It was Hoggle!"

Immediately, Jareth's demeanour changed, as if doused in cold water. He released her swiftly, the quick removal of his fingers causing Sarah to flinch as his nails grazed her delicate flesh. "That little scab," he hissed, turning and stepping away.

"Jareth?" Sarah panted as she rested against the wall.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his playful demeanour now completely changed to annoyance. His eyes, now cold as ice, locked onto hers, and his tone was harsh and biting. "If you think, for one moment, I am going to grant you release with that name upon your lips, you are very much mistaken. Get dressed, Sarah, and go to bed."

Jareth stormed from the Library, the door slamming with such force that some of the books fell from their shelves. Sarah sank to the floor, cursing Jareth and offering silent apologies to her friend.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I do not own it ect ect. Sorry for the long delay with this chapter have had a few real-life problems and the computer crashed and it has taken a while for me to get back into things.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

.

The air seemed thick and heavy, and pressed against Sarah as she wandered aimlessly through the castle corridors. She kicked at the debris that littered the corridor in front of her, sending empty goblets along the sticky floor into the opposite wall with a loud metallic clatter, momentarily shattering the deafening silence. Her emotions spiralled from anger at the way Jareth seemed to be able to manipulate every situation to get what he wanted, to regret at being so weak that she betrayed a trusted friend. She had never intended for Jareth to be aware of her magical ability this soon, but the temptation to wipe that smug look from his face had been too great. She had promised Hoggle to keep his involvement secret, and she had broken that trust. But damn, Jareth could be so persuasive, and his methods were cruel.

As she continued along, Sarah had the distinct feeling she was being followed. Hearing the patter of many feet, she stopped, and the sudden grunts of whoever was following her broke the silence as they collided. Slowly, she turned around. There, facing her, stood a small group of goblins, and at the lead, now flattened on the floor, were the two that had been at her side since her first morning in the Underground. Garb and Tibor quickly jumped to their feet, both sporting huge grins upon their faces, which made them both look more sinister than normal. Casting her eyes over the small group, Sarah quickly noticed they all sported similar expressions. They reminded her of Toby when he had done something he felt proud of and wished to share.

"Hi's, peach lady," Tibor said, waving at her.

Sarah groaned. How many times did she have to go through this before they understood it? She had begun to realise why Jareth spent most of his time sending them to the Bog. They were draining.

"My name is _Sarah_. Not peach lady, peach girl, or anything remotely related to one."

"Nopes, you peach Lady. Always be. You eat it, forgot everything, and beats Kingy."

Sarah watched as the group nodded in unison.

"I give up," she sighed, turning and continuing on her way, only to stop a few minutes later.

She turned around again to find the group of goblins still following her. They all looked at her with wide, sparkling eyes, and the same silly grin still on their faces. Sarah began to feel decidedly nervous. She was used to the goblins' odd behaviour, but this was eerie. Sarah placed her hands on her hips and fixed them with her most serious expression.

"Ok, guys, what's going on?" Sarah asked. "Why are you all following me?"

"We's waiting for you to sees it," Garb replied.

"See, what?"

Suddenly, the group rushed forward, lifting a protesting Sarah up off her feet and moving with unbelievable speed along the corridors. Sarah bobbed around like a boat on a turbulent sea as they moved as one down the corridors, her protests unheard amongst the cheers and whoops from the goblins. As quickly as they had captured her, they returned her to her feet. Sarah took a few deep breaths to ease the feeling of nausea that had engulfed her. She straightened her skirts and was just about to scold the group when her eyes fell upon the wall behind them. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in shock.

Hanging upon the wall was a brand new tapestry, its vibrant colours showing the castle, and in one of the windows, looking rather annoyed, was an amazing likeness of Jareth with his hands upon his hips. Sarah moved her gaze from the image of the King to the rest of the scene. She picked out a few of the goblins that stood in the small group within the scene along with her three friends. Finally, upon the steps, just about to enter through the castle doors, Sarah saw a spirited fifteen-year-old girl with long brunette hair, her face full of purpose and determination, and her eyes filled with fire. The goblins parted as she moved forward, and Sarah placed her hand upon the lifelike image of her younger self. A deep sigh escaped her lips. Where had that girl gone?

"Does ya like it?" Garb asked, slightly nervously.

"Like it? It is amazing, I love it," Sarah said in awe. "Where did it come from?"

"We's made it. Long time ago, but Kingy too angry so hide away, but now Kingy happy so gives it ya."

"You…made this?" Sarah said in sheer surprise.

The goblins all nodded enthusiastically, several contacting the stone floor and knocking themselves over. Sarah turned back to the canvas, completely amazed that these creatures of chaos and destruction could create something so delicate and detailed as this. She traced the outline of the figures, marvelling at the feel of the thread under her touch. It seemed to glisten and shimmer with each pass of her hand, sending small trails of light dancing across the surface of the whole tapestry.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of yelling and mutterings of innocence. Sarah turned quickly, recognising the voice immediately.

"Hoggle!"

As she moved through the group, Sarah caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window opposite. The woman staring back at her was dressed in a beautiful gown that fell to her feet, her hair half pinned up on her head, and surrounded on both sides by goblins. She looked every inch the Goblin Queen. As Sarah stared at her own image, a single memory of a girl in a park flashed into her mind, and a smile appeared upon her face.

"Ok, guys, follow me."

Moving quickly, Sarah raced towards Jareth's private chambers with the goblins following closely at her heels. She searched frantically through the room until she finally found what she had been looking for. Much to the shock of the onlooking goblins, Sarah slipped from the dress, letting the fabric pool around her feet. She grabbed a few other items and quickly threw them on.

"Much more me," Sarah said. Considering the image in the full-length mirror, a small frown crossed her face as she noticed the tell-tale swelling of her bump. She remembered Karen being a lot further on with Toby before there was any visible signs. Maybe it was different when the child was Fae. As if hearing her thoughts, she felt the small, subtle movement of the child within. Her hand fell against her stomach, the smile once more returning to her lips.

"Glad you approve. Let's hope your daddy does." A moment of uncertainty shot through her. He wouldn't harm her she was sure. After all, she carried his child. The sound of cheering brought her back to the moment at hand.

"Peach lady!" the goblins chorused.

Sarah simply smiled as she felt her earlier confidence returning. She could not spend her life doubting herself, fearing his wrath. If she had wanted that, then she would have been better swallowing the pills and never calling to him at all. Had she not stood and faced him before, claiming to be his equal? Another shout from Hoggle spurred her into action, and with the goblins close behind, she ran from the room towards the throne room. She felt the sudden pulse of courage flood through her, that same feeling she had felt at fifteen as she had raced through the Goblin City.

.

.

JSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJ

.

.

Drake turned as Jareth stormed back into the throne room, the air filled with the sound of constant cursing.

"I think you best run along, my little pet," he whispered into Anya's ear, "and it might be an idea to find your lovely Queen." She placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek and quickly exited the throne room.

Drake stood silently, watching as Jareth paced the floor, his temper more than evident as each unlucky goblin that had the misfortune to cross his path vanished without warning through the window by the end of his boot or the click of his fingers into the Bog. Drake held out the half-empty bottle to his friend as he passed by.

"Problem?"

"Not for much longer," Jareth replied, taking a long drink.

Drake stood motionless, watching as Jareth quickly consumed the remains of the bottle before he threw it against the opposite wall. Another immediately appeared within his hand as he deposited himself onto the seat of his throne. Just as Drake was about to inquire as to the sudden change in Jareth's mood, muffled voices could be heard outside the doors along with angry protest of innocence. Within a heartbeat, the doors flew wide open and four large members of the goblin army appeared, dragging between them the struggling form of Hoggle. Drake raised an eyebrow and glanced from the King back to the dwarf. Whatever it was that he had done, Jareth was not going to let it pass.

"Well, well, if it isn't you," Jareth sneered. "How noble of you to grace my presence, Hogsbreath."

"It's _Hoggle_ , and I ain't here because I wants to be, and I ain't's done nothing, neither," Hoggle replied, crossing his arms and glaring with open hate at his King.

"Really?" Jareth replied, rising from his throne and taking slow steps down the dais towards the dwarf. "Tell me, Hogshead, who exactly gave you permission to teach my Queen magic?"

Hoggle suddenly froze and his eyes grew wide, the confidence he had felt moments before fading. He knew he was in trouble—great trouble.

"Me's teach? Ha, I wouldn't know hows to show her such things."

"Really? So you are calling Sarah a liar?"

"Nows I never said that."

"No? Then what are you saying?" Jareth asked, now towering over the cowering dwarf. "That you simply enjoy defying me? Because I do not recall giving you permission to aid her."

Drake saw the sudden fear that crossed the dwarf's face and turned away slightly to hide his amusement. So, Sarah had become aware of her power and had been learning a few tricks. He sunk down into Jareth's empty throne. This could turn out to be quite interesting, and there was no reason he should stand when he could be comfortable and watch.

"Wells, I, well, ya sees—"

"No, actually, I do not," Jareth replied. "Maybe I did not make myself perfectly clear to you the last time you aided Sarah. Or maybe it is the simple case that you enjoy the hospitality of my dungeons."

Jareth moved closer towards Hoggle and the guards dispersed. Grabbing the dwarf by the scruff of his shirt, he hauled him into the air, bringing his face mere centimetres in front of his own.

"Now, Hogshead, I am no fool, and I know you don't possess the knowledge or ability to teach her what she knows, so pray tell, who exactly aided you?"

Hoggle squirmed within Jareth's grasp, his legs kicking out against the empty air. His lips remained tightly closed as he met the eyes of his king.

"Come, come, now, you know you will tell me, and I would hate to cause you such immense discomfort to get such a small amount of information."

Suddenly, Hoggle found himself hanging upside down. He swallowed as the King shook him before throwing him towards the idle guards.

"Looks, I was just keepin' me promise."

Jareth raised an eyebrow as he watched the dwarf twitch nervously in front of him.

"And who, pray tell, have you been making promises to? The last time I checked, _I_ was your King, and your loyalty should lie with me."

"Looks, it ain't what ya think."

"But it is, Hogbrain. You have again betrayed my trust. Once, I am willing to overlook. Twice, I think not." Jareth turned towards the guards. "Entertain yourselves. Bring him back once he is ready to speak."

Hoggle jumped to his feet but was quickly surrounded by the four and roughly pulled, kicking and screaming, from the throne room. Drake's laughter filled the air as Jareth turned to glare at him.

"So, little Sarah is fighting back is she? My, my."

"This is no laughing matter, Drake."

"Come now, Jareth, she is not that much of a threat, and I know you enjoy her more as a fiery vixen than a shrinking violet."

"That is irrelevant."

"So, what is the problem? She has learned a few parlour tricks. Or is it more the fact that it was done under your nose?"

"She should not be that advanced. Someone has been going behind my back. That snivelling little scab has not the ability to show her such things, so I want to know exactly who does," Jareth snarled. "She managed to transport herself across the room in a blink, something that takes most Fae years to master."

Suddenly, the throne room door flew open once more, crashing into the wall and in its wake stood an angry Sarah, surrounded by members of the goblin horde . Anya stood slightly behind, trying desperately to pull her back and calm her. Jareth stared in surprise as he cast his eyes over her. She stood before him, arms crossed over her chest, wearing what he recognised as some of his clothes. She had dressed in black boots, blue pants, a cream coloured poet's shirt, and over the top, an ivory waistcoat with her hair hanging loosely down her back. He noticed the fierce look in her eyes as she faced him. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"Let him go, now," Sarah screamed at Jareth. "You have no right!"

"I have _every_ right."

"So, you go around tormenting those smaller than you because they did something you dislike?"

"Sarah, do not push this."

"He did nothing wrong. It was a small amount of magic, just a few lessons."

"Sarah, while this re-enactment of times past is entertaining, I have no patience for it. Go to your room, we will discuss this later."

Sarah's temper intensified. She saw in her mind the Goblin King of old, the man who had stood before her at the age of fifteen, telling her to return to her childish ways and forget the baby. The horde of goblins that were gathered behind Sarah began a tactical retreat. They knew all too well not to hang around when the king was in such a mood.

"Don't treat me like a child, Jareth."

"Then stop behaving like one," Jareth snapped.

As Drake rose from the throne, Anya took a few paces back and away from the angry royal couple, the air about them both now beginning to shimmer as they faced each other, their tempers igniting the magic within them both. Jareth closed the gap between them and grasped Sarah by the arm.

"Listen to me, I am king. There are things you will dislike and disagree with, but my word is final, and I will NOT have my Queen disobey or question me. Now, you will go to our chambers, you will dress appropriately, and I will deal with this childish outburst later. As for that traitorous scab, he will be dealt with in whichever way I desire. Is that understood?"

"You are no king, Jareth, you are a bully and more of a child than I am!"

"Sarah, those privileges you have as my Queen can disappear rather quickly, and you may find yourself joining your little friend."

The air thickened as the magical charge intensified more. Drake, seeing the light at the centre of the Labyrinth flicker, and sensing the impending release moved quickly forward, but it was too late. Sarah's eyes blazed and the air crackled and hummed as she pushed against Jareth. As her hands touched his skin, a white flash filled the room, sending waves of energy across each surface. The force of the wave knocked everyone from their feet.

As the air stilled, Jareth shook his head, picking himself up from the floor. He felt the magic still prickling his skin, and he did not fail to notice the beam of light at the centre of the Labyrinth flickering in the distance. He turned to the spot Sarah had been standing. His heart stopped as he took in the crumpled form, motionless on the floor with another lying not far behind her.

"Sarah…" his voice the smallest of whispers, he rushed forward, kneeling at her side while Drake quickly moved to Anya. Both men quickly checked the girls over, breathing a collective sigh of relief at finding a strong pulse. Drake looked at Jareth, his face showing no emotion.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have my suspicions," Jareth replied. "She should not have that much energy."

"Can she channel it?"

"That remains to be seen," Jareth replied. "And soon."

"Jareth," the concern in Drake's voice now evident as he also noticed the beam flicker. "She is drawing from the Labyrinth."

Drake's words were silenced by the moans that began to come from Sarah. Slowly, she began to mumble, and her eyes opened to find Jareth's staring at her with open concern. As she moved to stand, she immediately fell back into Jareth's waiting arms.

"My god, my head feels like it's being crushed."

"That is what is known as a magical hangover, precious."

"It does not feel that magical to me, it feels like…" Sarah paused, her face turning a ghastly white, "I think I am going to be sick."

"Here," Jareth passed her a small cup. "Drink it, it will help."

As Sarah drank, Jareth turned towards Drake, who sat a few feet away cradling the still unconscious form of Anya in his arms. Sarah turned her head to follow his gaze.

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, not fully conscious yet," Drake answered. "I am going to take her to the infirmary, just to get checked over."

Jareth nodded his head and turned his attention back to Sarah. Her face, although still pale, showed fewer signs of pain.

"I think you and I need a little chat. It would seem you have been hiding a lot more from me than the fact you have learned a few tricks."

"Jareth—"

"Do not deny it, Sarah, I know. I can feel it," Jareth said. "So, tell me, how long have you been drawing on the Labyrinth's magic?"

"Please, Jareth, don't be mad. They said I needed it for protection after what happened and-"

"Protection? I am here to protect you, Sarah."

"Yes, but who will protect me from you?"

The moment the words left her mouth, Sarah regretted it. She noticed him stiffen, and the sudden stern look that graced his features as he rose from the floor before walking away from her. He remained silent as he walked a few paces across the floor.

"You seriously believe I would harm you, even now, after everything?"

Sarah pulled herself from the floor, her legs still a little shaky. "Jareth, I didn't mean it in that way."

"That is exactly the way you meant it," he said, turning back towards her. "You believe me capable of the same evil as Gallen and my father."

She could see the deep hurt within his eyes, despite the anger he portrayed to her, and Sarah's heart clenched. She had not meant it to sound the way it had. She trusted him. Of course, she did, but suddenly, Sarah realised he was right. She still had her doubts, despite everything.

"And will it follow for our child, Sarah? Will you see that as a threat, also? After all, like father like son." He saw the tears begin to form in her eyes, but he did not care. He intended to hurt her just as much as she had hurt him. "If that is the case, then maybe I should live up to your expectations of me. After all, I would _hate_ to disappoint you."

His eyes held such fierce intensity as they stared at her, it made Sarah slowly move back.

"Maybe it would be safer if the child was removed from you once born."

"You wouldn't, you can't!"

"But I _can_ ," Jareth snarled. With a click of his fingers, Garb and Tibor appeared with four other, larger goblins. "Escort her majesty to her chambers. She is not to leave, is that understood?"

Garb and Tibor hesitated slightly before moving forward to surround their Queen. Without a word, Sarah moved with the goblins to leave the throne room. She glanced back over her shoulder towards Jareth, who stood facing away from her and towards the Labyrinth. Her hand once more slid across the small swell of her stomach. Surely, he would not follow through with such a threat. As she followed the guards along the corridors back towards the royal chambers, her heart sank. She was alone here, completely alone. Lillete was gone, Hoggle was probably in the dungeons by now, and everyone else, Sir Dydimus, Anya, and the goblins, would not defy Jareth. The wave of panic that passed through her at that moment made her breath catch. She needed to escape, but how? At that moment, Drake appeared from one of the adjoining corridors. Sarah stopped, causing the guards to halt with her. He had no idea what had just transpired in the throne room.

"Well, Sarah, that was rather a dazzling display. I'm impressed," Drake grinned, leaning in towards her. "Take it Jareth is not, though."

"You know Jareth better than I do, but no, he seems far from happy."

"Never liked competition," Drake said, "and you, my sweet, are definitely competition."

Sarah batted her eyelids. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but could see no other way. She moved closer towards Drake, locking her eyes with his. "And you, Drake? How do you see me?" Sarah placed her hand against his chest. She felt the slight hitch in his breathing at her touch, watching his eyes darken as he studied her. A smile crept upon his lips.

"Naughty, naughty, my Queen. Do not initiate anything you are not willing to follow through on, especially with someone as skilled at the game as myself." Within a blink, Sarah found herself encased in Drake's arms, her back to the wall. The goblins that had surrounded her remained completely motionless under a blanket of shadows. Drake placed his hand against her cheek and trailed his fingers down her delicate flesh. His eyes remained focused on her face. He could sense the panic within her at his touch, along with excitement, arousal, and fear. He was intrigued by this and decided that, even though he would incur Jareth's wrath, to play this out and see how far she would go. He leaned forward, bringing his lips a breath away from hers. "Maybe we should take this somewhere a little less…public."

Sarah was completely taken off guard as the wall behind her dissolved and Drake walked her through it, closing it behind him. She was aware that Jareth had the power to manipulate the castle, but not the Shadow Prince. Slightly confused, she cast a quick look around to find herself in one of the guest chambers. The candles held by its walls flickered slightly, casting their yellowish glow over the room, and illuminating the many fabrics before being swallowed by the dark furniture. Drake moved her deeper into the room, towards the bed that dominated the centre. He found himself amused at her attempt to appear confident. Obviously, she had forgotten the important things he had taught her.

Drake removed his jacket and tossed it to the floor, then placed his hands on Sarah's arms, tracing his fingers down her arms. He felt the nervous shiver that ran through her, her emotions now pouring off her in endless waves. It had been some time since Drake had fed off such an abundant amount of emotions. He felt his control slip slightly as his inner demon began to surface. He fought back his control. This girl has no idea how dangerous she is for me, Drake thought.

Sarah felt her legs meet with the bed and she swallowed. Maybe this was not such a good idea, after all. As she looked once more into Drakes' eyes, she felt a sudden pull towards him, like she was being pulled down by a raging current that took the breath from her lungs. She could feel herself slipping deeper and deeper. Sarah tried to grasp hold of her own magic, searching for that shining white thread just as she had been taught, but no matter how hard she tried to reach it, the immense wave that lapped across her kept it from her grasp.

Suddenly, the pressure vanished, and Sarah found herself upon the large guest bed with Drake's body pressed against hers, his face staring down at her.

"Now, my little Queen, care to tell me what's going on? Preferably before your husband gets here."

Sarah's face filled with sheer panic.

"Now, come on, my little pet, did you think me fool enough to fall for this?" Drake said. "I am surprised by your courage, but your resistance needs work. Sarah, that was a foolish thing you just did, and extremely dangerous. I have no idea what it is that made you feel this was the answer, but I assure you it never is. I do, however, see that you and Jareth are perfect for each other."

"Please, Drake, please don't tell him. I need to get away, I can't let him take the baby. Please."

Drake paused. "What exactly is going on?"

"If you don't mind, Drake, I would appreciate you removing yourself from my wife," Jareth stated, rather calmly.

Sarah froze and stared at Drake, who still lay above her. She turned her head to the side to find Jareth with his arms crossed over his chest and his face like stone. Drake raised himself from the bed and walked over to him.

"She needs training, lots of it, but the basics are there. Really, Jareth, threatening to take the baby? Even for you, that is low."

"Yes, but I needed to push her to the required point."

Sarah lay silently on the bed, listening to the exchange between the two. Slowly, the conversation between the two began to sink into her mind. "You bastard! You set me up! How could you be that cruel? I believed you!"

Jareth moved past Drake and walked over to the bed where Sarah sat propped against the cushions. "Language, darling, and yes, if you wish to play with magic, I need to know the extent you can go to. Your seduction of Drake I had not really foreseen, but I am impressed by your resourcefulness. At least, I can rest comfortably in the knowledge that you are willing to use your womanly charms to escape a situation." Jareth wrapped his arm around her, "but be warned, my precious, if you ever follow through, you will wish I had killed you, is that clear?"

Sarah gasped as she felt the intense grip that now held her, and the fierceness of Jareth's eyes upon her.

"You are mine, Sarah, and mine alone. I share with no one," Jareth whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. "And I am neither my father or Gallen, and am not the heartless monster you still seem to think me. You have my word as King, I would never separate you from our children in the way my father did."

"Children?"

"Yes, Sarah, for there will be more than this one."

He brought his lips down upon hers with a fierceness she had never felt from him before. Sudden waves of anger, frustration, and love flowed through her. Sarah tried to pull away, but Jareth held her close. She felt the pressure increasing as his kiss deepened. As his lips left hers, Sarah panted for breath.

"Now, you will receive all future training from myself and Drake, and us alone," Jareth said, placing a finger against her lips before she could protest. "What you just felt was me feeding you, Sarah. Drake feels that a million times more, and Hoggle, despite his intentions, cannot instruct you in the way you need, and I doubt whomever else is involved can, either."

Jareth moved from the bed and turned back to face Drake. The large smile upon Drake's face captured Jareth's attention immediately, and a low growl emitted from his throat.

"Calm yourself, my friend. While playing with Sarah is fun, I value my life more. But there is something you both need to know, and it also answers the question of the rapid increase in magic."

"Really, and that is…?"

"That she is carrying more than one heir."

Jareth turned his attention back to Sarah, his eyes scrutinizing her more fully than ever before. "That's impossible," Jareth whispered.

"No. Rare, but not impossible. Changeling, remember? Infused with large amounts of magic. I could feel them, Jareth."

Sarah stared down at her stomach. Twins. No wonder she could feel movement so early.

As the three assessed the situation, the air seemed to crack, and Garb and Tibor appeared from nowhere. They shot forward, snarling like rabid dogs. Sarah froze. She had never seen them like this. While they had never been pleasing to the eye, what appeared before her was the stuff of nightmares. The two moved with lightning speed towards the balcony doors, crashing through them as though they were made of paper before vanishing over the edge. Both Drake and Jareth followed quickly, Jareth turning into his owl form and taking flight while Drake scrutinized every inch of the balcony.

On the far borders of the Underground, a swirling mist cleared to reveal two lone, hooded figures.

"It seems you were correct, the girl is truly an asset to have."

"Did you ever doubt me, Lucian? Have I ever let you down before?"

"You have never betrayed your own court and crown before, Gallen. It seems saving you was rather beneficial, after all." With a click of his fingers, a small army of ogres appeared. "Ready the hounds, we are going hunting it seems."

Gallen's face broke into a sinister smile. "Remember our deal, Lucian."

"Don't fret, Gallen. Once I have the child, the girl is all yours. I assume you wish the Goblin King and my nephew to be observers?"

"Observers? I intend for them to be keen players."

.

.

. **HUGE thanks to my lovely friend who has listened to me moan and grumble and has edited for me. And of course everyone who has read the story.**


End file.
